Kingdom Hearts: After the Battle
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Five years after the demise of the Legion of Darkness and the Malevolent Seven, the Heroes of Light are taking things easy, but what exactly are they doing? Let's find out!
1. Retirement

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hau'oli City – Night (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

All was quiet in Alola, not a creature was stirring… okay, lot of Spearow were flying around. It was like 5:30 in the morning and the wild Pokemon were the first to wake up even though the sun wasn't up yet.

However, in a certain home, an alarm was going off. Someone groggily woke up, groaning to herself as she slammed her fist into the alarm clock, hoping that would've destroyed that annoying nuisance for good, but alas, it wasn't enough to crack it.

The woman woke up, yawning and looked outside. "You had to be an early bird…" She yawned again, getting up and getting herself dressed after taking a shower, and then she looked in the mirror. The mirror revealed it to be Samus herself, and her new Alolan outfit consisted of an orange flower print top, light blue distress jeans, and some white socks.

She grumbled to herself, muttering something about 'stupid retirement' and all of that jazz as she picked up the newspaper from the front porch. Bunbunmaru Newspaper, to be exact. She sighed in annoyance, wondering what crazy stories Aya cooked up _this_ time.

She then put it on the table and picked up a journal and grabbed a pen as she then wrote down something.

"Day whatever it is: Stuck in this hellhole called retirement… it's been five freaking years and I'm bored out of my god damn mind! Someone help me! Someone send me a Space Pirate to kill!" She wrote as she put it away, but then she decided to read the first part of her 'retirement journal' as she called it as she put it to page one while she went to get her coffee.

As she then put it down next to the table, she read the journal.

"Day one: So this is what retirement is like? I should've done this sooner. This is completely awesome! I'm glad Abby is filling in for me."

"Day two: Still enjoying the quiet life. Sabrina and Aria decided to give me this… Wii U thing. I don't understand why I'm in this game called Smash Bros for Wii U, but it looks fun! I'll definitely give it a try. Wonder how Abby's doing?"

"Day three: New outfit. I dig it. The tint of the sunglasses remind me of my suit's visor. Right now, I'm trying to figure out what to do."

"Day four: Bored. Nothing seems fun… although that dance party Lillie cooked up seemed pretty fun."

"Day five: Totally had enough of those stupid Team Skull boneheads. Decided to blow a hole in that stupid wall in Po Town… and then I decided to blow a few hundred more holes into the thing until it crumbled. You should've seen the looks on those idiot's faces, and then I had the cops arrest all of those scumbags. I guess bounty hunters are feared, given the look my neighbor gave me. Guzma, was it?"

"Day Six: Rose decided to come over and give me a few flowers, then Maria Jr., Light and Horus decided to do the same thing. Total sweethearts, they are. Still, I'm not a gardener, I'm a bounty hunter for crying out loud… or at least, I was…"

"Day Seven: It's seriously been a week since I retired? Time flies by… but it goes faster if your bounty hunting."

"Day Eight: I have decided… that retirement sucks. Get me out of this hellhole! I want to explore!"

"Day nine: GET. ME. OUT."

Needless to say, the days after day nine was… well, basically "get me out of this hellhole you call retirement!"

She could easily remember that she told Sabrina that she needed to go out in space and explore the vast end of space, wanting to kill a space pirate, but all Sabrina told her was 'Relax, you'll get out of this before you know it'.

She sighed. "Five years… and I'm still bored out of my mind. No one told me I'd be bored to death." She muttered as she started to read the newspaper.

"Lelouch Lamperouge and C.C. had decided to do some marriage counseling with Goku and Chi Chi." The front line read.

"Boring." Samus muttered and kept looking.

"Flandre Scarlet destroyed the Heavens and leaves Tenshi and Iku homeless, Yukari proud of what Flandre did."

"Not interesting…"

"Zeref declares war on Fairy Tail."

"Whatever…"

"Mushroom Kingdom overpopulated with Fuzzies, Queen Kai hasn't decided what to do yet."

"Boring…"

"Emerald Sustrai and Locus finally marry in Remnant! Ruby spotted eating cookies during the wedding festival!"

"Who cares?"

"Medusa finally has new arms and has begun plotting her revenge!"

"No one cares about that has-been."

"Brainiac invades InJustice world."

"Okay, that one is a bit interesting."

"Sokovia Accords placed on Avengers. Captain America and others go rogue."

"Aaaaand any interest I had is gone."

"Ten year anniversary since Xehanort's demise." And right below it was "Five year anniversary since the Legion of Darkness and Malevolent Seven's defeat!"

Samus sighed in annoyance and then crumpled up the newspaper, throwing it away. "Are these anniversaries really necessary?" She asked herself as she got up and put on her orange sporty sneakers, and then grabbed her red rimmed red mirrored sunglasses and put them over her head. She walked outside, taking a deep breath and then proceeded to do her daily jog around the island… and apparently, she's the only one that does it, as she silently wished that someone would join her so she wouldn't be so lonely.

Then again, every time she walked into town to get something, everyone feared her… probably because of the Po Town incident and they thought she was nothing more than a monster that hurts everyone, which in reality, she never hurt anyone, but that didn't stop the rumors from spreading, even though Sabrina, her family, and Aria and her family did absolutely everything they could to stop it… not even Deadpool could do anything to change their minds.

There were a few kids that liked her, but their parents forbade them to get close to the skinny blonde woman, lest they be killed by her ferociousness.

Just thinking about this lie totally angered Samus as she stopped running, clenching her fists and violently kicking a tree and yelling, scaring a few Mankey as they curiously look down to see what awakened them, as Samus looked the other way and resumed her jog.

Like hell she was this demon! She hasn't hurt anyone in years and yet… these so-called friendly Alolans were pissing her off, and it didn't help that her neighbor wouldn't stop pestering her along with his Golisopod, but that's just what Guzma does best... even though he nearly had a near-death experience with her once…

As she jogged, she came near the beach where Sabrina lives as she looked on to see no lights on at all as she sighed. She never understood it, a couple of Keyblade Wielders are unwitting celebrities, and yet SHE'S a demon? She kept telling those Alolan idiots that she helped save the universe from Unicron, but no, they didn't want to hear it.

She looked at the other side to see Aria's house and Moon's. The only people in this island that are actually kind to her and she recalls that the champion of Alola is desperately trying to get rid of these rumors with the help of Tapu Koko, but alas, their hearts never changed.

"Don't let it bother you." She told herself and kept going forward, wanting to get rid of those memories, but they lingered… and they kept haunting her.

Not to mention those times where she decided to try online dating in hopes in trying to find a companion to be with so she wouldn't totally be alone… even though Guzma attempted to ask her out, but the thought of that made her want to go out into space, somehow find a way to revive Ridley and kill him over and over again before even _thinking_ of accepting his question.

But as she thought she found the one…

"Freak!"

"Ack! Bounty Hunter!"

"No one wants to date a bounty hunter!"

"Oh great, I accepted a tramp's date…"

"Um, this is awkward but… bounty hunters aren't my type."

"My mother warned me about you… and trust me, I don't date freaks in power suits."

Needless to say, Samus is not exactly _fond_ of this 'internet' that everyone kept talking about because of those incidents. She'd rather watch whatever was on TV at the time, and even then she grew bored of it, all because of one word that she hated… wishing that it was never in her vocabulary.

 _Retirement._

It's all retirement's fault… and probably her fault since she thought of taking it easy after the demise of the Malevolent Seven. Why couldn't she jump into her spaceship and go off into space?

Unfortunately, her ship doesn't accept 'Diesel fuel', whatever the hell that was, so basically, her ship is collecting dust… and so is her power suit that's been hanging around in her closet, collecting dust for days and who knows WHERE the dust is coming from!

If she had to spend one more day on this god-forsaken island…

The thought about it made her want to scream… and she found herself in Melemele Meadow, lost in her own thoughts, and just thinking about it made her… made her…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Samus screamed loud enough to startle several Oricorio and Cottonee. "I. HATE. RETIREMENT!" She screamed as she marched out of Melemele Meadow and went straight back to her home, where the sun was rising as she angrily put on her glasses to block the dreaded sunlight in her eyes.

It was then that Guzma walked out of the house, stretching. "Ah… another day." He said as he spotted Samus marching into her home. "Yo, Sam!"

"DON'T CALL ME SAM!" She screamed and slammed the door as soon as she walked in.

"Yeesh… one of _those_ days." Guzma sweatdropped.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Hau'Oli City – Day (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Sabrina was the first to walk out of her home, smelling the breezy ocean air and taking a deep breath. "Love that ocean air." She said and walked out, as she was also wearing something different. She was wearing a blue flower print top, grey capris, and purple low heeled sandals.

Her smile soon disappeared, as she began to wonder how Samus was doing, as she could've sworn she heard a scream just a while ago as she began to walk to her house, hoping that she was alright and proceeded to walk over there, picking up the pace and wondering if she was okay.

Then again, she knew that Samus wasn't alright, because this retirement from bounty hunting has been driving her absolutely bonkers as she hoped that Samus wouldn't go off the walls insane.

She soon walked up and got ready to knock on the door. "I wouldn't." Guzma warned as he was outside, resting on a lawn chair with Golisopod. "That lady is in one of her moods again."

 _Uh oh._ Sabrina thought as she looked at the door and took a deep breath. She just had to know if she was okay… and then she knocked.

"What do you want, Guzma?!" Samus screamed.

"It's not Guzma, it's me, Sabrina."

Inside, Samus' eyes widened as she got up from the chair and walked towards the door, immediately opening it. "Hey." She waved, only for Samus to hug her tightly, seeming to be crying a little. "Samus…?"

Samus recomposed herself, looking her in the eyes. "Can we… talk? Like… at your house and away from that bozo?" She asked, referring to Guzma.

"I ain't a bozo and you know it!" Guzma said.

"Come on, let's go." Sabrina said as they took off together.

* * *

 _At Sabrina's…_

"I don't understand… how is it that everyone can go about their day perfectly fine and not go insane? It's the same routine every god damn day!"

"And yet, you did the same thing when you were a bounty hunter." Sabrina pointed out.

"At least out in space, there was something new and exciting every day, and even in the Citadel, it was never a dull moment… and yet THIS place… this freaking island is just… ugh! Same boring thing every day!"

"Hey, not every day is the sa-"

"I don't care! I just want… more excitement in my life!"

"Then why don't you go out and do something?"

"I try… but no matter what I do, it's just… not fun! Destroying the walls of Po Town and having it go back to its former glory, online dating, surfing, cooking, playing video games like you always do."

"Did you try wat-

"I crossed watching anime out after checking it for five seconds. I try everything… and I'm always bored out of my mind."

"I told you she'd snap." Sora walked by, wearing a woolly crab sporty tank, faded black cutoff jeans, yellow crew socks and grey loafers.

"I thought it'd be a day." Kairi said, wearing a jellyfish sporty tank with white casual shorts, purple knee socks, and scaly espadrilles (shoes) as there were some blue mirror sunglasses on her head while she was holding a beach hat, as she was about to head out to get some sun.

"You tried catching Pokemon once." Sabrina told her.

"ONCE. I thought it'd be more exciting, but… nope." She sighed. "Tell me, how do you do this?"

"We're all easily entertained."

"Gee, lucky you…" Samus muttered.

"I wonder if there's something else you could try?" Aria asked, wearing a navy blue ruffled blouse, white pleated mini skirt, black sporty knee socks, and some rare thunderbolt espadrilles.

"Are you kidding? There's absolutely nothing new that I've tried." Samus said as she got up. "Look, I know you're trying to help me get into a better mood, but… I don't think there's a cure for this." She said and walked out.

"I feel sorry for her, I wish there was something we can do." Aria said.

"Yeah, but what…?" Sabrina wondered as they both noticed Rose and Maria Jr. playing with Rockruff, and yes, even they have new outfits. Rose was wearing a Luvdisc tank, purple capri pants, blue crew socks and white low-heeled sandals, while Maria Jr. wore a cobra tank, purple casual shorts, navy blue sporty knee socks, and rare long neck espadrilles.

Aria giggled. "Your daughters seem to grow up so fast, same with Lillie!"

"Yeah, they sure do." Sabrina smiled, looking at her now eleven and fourteen year old daughters… and then something hit her. _Daughters…_ She thought and thought of Samus. _That's it!_

"Hmm?" Aria turned to Sabrina. "Oh, I know that look."

"What look?"

"That 'I have an idea' look. You totally thought of something."

"I sure did!" Sabrina smirked and then whispered in Aria's ear.

"That's genius! …But wait, how are you gonna call her? I don't think there's any cell service in space."

Sabrina smiled. "Just leave it all to me."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later that night…_

On her bed, Sabrina was looking around on her Facebook Messenger contacts, looking everywhere for Abigail… and then she found her. _Aha!_ She thought and then proceeded to have a conversation with her.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"It involves your mother…"

"Go on."

Needless to say, this conversation went on for about an hour while Riku was sound asleep until Sabrina finished it up and then put her phone away and then turned off the light, proceeding to wrap her arm around her husband.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Samus was once again jogging, this time at 7:30 AM and looking even worse than she was earlier.

Saying that she was miserable was pretty much an understatement of the century.

Suddenly, a shadow went past her as she stopped running and got ready to throw down with whatever was coming toward her, whether it was a Heartless, Nobody, Grimm, or even a rogue Pokemon, but the attacker never came.

Instead, she saw a certain ship landing near her home as her eyes widened. She knew that ship anywhere as she picked up the pace and arrived at her house. Two people walked out of the ship, revealing Abby, now wearing a light green tank top with a screw attack pattern, red shorts, and light green low heeled sandals with a blue rimmed red mirrored sunglasses on top of her head, and Yosuke, now wearing a white tank top with Pikachu's face on it with an unbuttoned yellow shirt over it, beige shorts, white socks and yellow sneakers.

"Abby! Yosuke!" Samus smiled and hugged the two. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We came here for you." Yosuke said.

"Sabrina called us." Abby smiled.

Samus had a knowing smile. "Ah, I know what this is! She felt sorry for me and decided it'd be best for to end my retirement and go back into space! Let me grab my Power Suit!" She smiled, seeming a lot perkier now as she walked to her house.

"…Never thought _she'd_ jump to conclusions like that." Yosuke muttered.

"Mom, wait! We didn't come to get you!"

Samus turned around. "Then why are you here?"

"We came here for you to enjoy your retirement more." She said.

She stared at them, hoping she was just hearing things. _Enjoy_ her retirement? Is she out of her mind?

"No, no, you're messing with me… right?" Samus asked, but Abby shook her head no as Samus just stood there in shock, jawdropping. "But… but… HOW?! HOW DOES SOMEONE ENJOY RETIREMENT?!"

"…You hate retirement?" Yosuke asked.

"I have done NOTHING for five years! It was five years of boredom and misery… but mostly boredom!"

"Isn't that the point?" Abby asked.

"Argh… why are you here if you didn't come to rescue me from this hellhole?!"

"We chatted with Sabrina, I'm pretty sure I have it covered." Abby said.

 _Note to self, kill Sabrina later._ Samus thought as Abby and Yosuke guided her away from the ship and her house and straight to Hau'oli City as Samus brought them up to speed about the horrible experience she had with these assholes.

"That's perfectly normal. They're not used to having a bounty hunter on their island. Every planet we visit, we're greeted with hostility, but that's normal… and then they're used to us by the time we get rid of any problem there is."

"Yosuke's not a bounty hunter." Samus told her daughter.

"Yeah, but my girl could use the company… and besides, we always dance at the end of a crazy mission to relieve the stress!" Yosuke smiled

"Dancing? Ugh… don't get me started." She muttered, recalling the horrible time she actually went to a dance to try something new, only to be met with hostility and everyone refused to dance with her… although Hala, another person that doesn't hate Samus, offered to dance with her, which was actually kinda cute but also awkward for Samus… mostly because he accidentally kept stepping on her toes.

The trio kept walking as Sabrina and Aria spotted them from afar. "Facebook Messenger?" Aria asked.

"Yep." She nodded with a smile as Riku and Terra noticed the trio as well.

"Something tells me you two were behind it." Riku chuckled, wearing a Bone Keeper Tank, Grey Cargo Shorts, Black sporty sneakers and white socks.

"Maaaaybe…" Sabrina smiled innocently.

"No, it was all Sabrina." Aria said.

"I have a feeling you were part of it too." Terra smiled, wearing a Wolf Tank, faded black cutoff jeans, white sports sneakers and black socks.

"Nope, it was all her."

"You sure you didn't have a part of it?" He asked in a teasing tone, only to be met with a playful elbow as he chuckled as they watched Samus seeming to be perking up with her daughter and son-in-law as she looked over to them and waved before walking off.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Sabrina wondered.

* * *

 _With the trio…_

"You guys decided _what?!"_ Samus asked.

"Yeah, a dojo to be ran by you." Yosuke said.

"…I'm not so sure of this. That's totally going to be boring."

"What if I told you it's a Bounty Hunter fighting dojo where there's also simulations of fighting space pirates?" Abby asked.

Samus' eyes widened. "…You mean train some little kids into becoming potential space bounty hunters?"

"Yeah!"

Samus thought about this and thought about her weapons that were collecting dust for years, especially her Power Suit, and thought even harder… the thought of fighting Space Pirate simulations intrigued her… but one thought entered her mind.

"Would this include-"

"Yes, it will also include a simulation fight with Ridley."

Samus smirked. Oh how she missed turning that space dragon into swiss cheese every time they met, and it seems this was the perfect opportunity to get back into the zone… well, sort of. "I'm in."

"Great! Now let's see… where should we put it?" Abigail wondered as they looked at the perfect spot in the city and they proceeded to get right to work on it, with some help with some friendly construction workers and their Conkeldurr, as they also think these rumors with Samus are totally bogus as well.

* * *

 _About a week later…_

"Now, let's just hope this works." Samus said.

"If not, at least you get to blow up those simulation Space Pirates to get your mind off things." Abby said.

"True." Samus nodded as Yosuke came back.

"Just got done with the flyers and posted them everywhere. Now let's see if that'll attract anyone."

"I'll go get my suit ready."

* * *

 _About an hour later…_

"So, you heard about this place too?"

"Yeah. It did look interesting."

"Do you think this is ran by _her?"_

"By THAT lady? I doubt it… she'd kill us just by looking at us."

It was at this moment that smoke had came out from a door as they curiously looked at it before a Space Pirate was totally knocked out from the door, as it tried to scramble away, only for a plasma beam to grab its neck and pulled it in, where the sounds of screaming was heard before an explosion silenced it.

"…Did anyone else see that?"

"Yes… yes we did."

"Oh, guys, look! Someone's coming out of that room!"

They all visibly gulped, as an orange clad space warrior walked out of the room.

 **BGM: Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

Samus has returned… well, kind of in her own way, but she's definitely back! Kinda.

"Whoa, who are you?!"

"You look like a badass!"

"Dude, can I have your autograph?"

"Who are you?"

Samus chuckled. "So, you walked into my dojo, hoping to be space bounty hunters one day?"

"Yeah, totally! But you didn't answer my question… who are you?"

"A former bounty hunter that retired… and wanting to get rid of those nasty rumors about me being some kind of monster." She said and then deactivated her armor. "I, am Samus Aran."

 **End BGM**

"Samus Aran?! The famous and legendary bounty hunter?! HERE?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out, what's this about a nasty rumor?"

"Can I have your autograph!"

"Why did you retire?"

"I retired because… I was getting older and let's just say my daughter from a forgotten but deadly past decided to step in and fill in my footsteps. I've heard about her travels and how they're basically been encountering some fellow Bounty Hunters that I've met… and others that I never heard of. Retirement was hell after I got rid of all the Team Skull knuckleheads and restored Po Town back to its former glory."

"You did that?!"

"Yes, but… after that, I was met with hostility, saying that a Bounty Hunter would destroy everything in their path…" Samus sighed. "It's been a grueling five years of nothing but hate that I endured."

"Then ignore them! You are loved around here and you were praised for what you did! Those 'haters' are nothing more than ignorant losers who know nothing about you. You are famous and there are a lot of people who love you!"

"Yeah, within the darkness of hatred, there's a lot of people who love you… I guess there's more hate than love… and by my guess, all that hate is coming from the Team Skull gang who unwillingly changed their ways from you. You just don't recognize them because of what happened. Do you not remember the praise?"

"…Praise? All I got was hate."

"Not what we heard!"

* * *

 _Flashback!_

"Hmph! Look at her, thinking she knows best! Why, she's nothing more than a freaking monster who ruins everyone's lives! She'll destroy Alola!"

"Hey! Don't you DARE talk to her that way! She saved Alola from those goons!"

"She's a freak, that's what she is!"

"She's a hero!"

"She's a zero who will destroy everything that we love!"

"Stop being so ignorant!"

* * *

"Let's not forget the shopping mall!"

* * *

"Who does she think she is? Thinking the shopping mall is nothing more than highway robbery! There's nothing wrong with that… why, I oughta ban her from the mall!"

"Don't you DARE. You're just a greedy son of a bitch with these high prices. Seriously, 48,000 Poke dollars for a SHIRT and she demanded that you lower the prices, but you see her as a nuisance? Are you out of your mind!"

"I'd rather shop in Akala than this place if you don't lower the prices!"

"I'm glad someone found the courage to stand up to someone as greedy as YOU, you despicable greedy person!"

"Don't get me started on these 50,000 Pokedollar sandals!"

"That's it, I'm totally boycotting this place!"

* * *

"The dance!"

* * *

"Hmph, he's only dancing with her because he pities her. What a loser. I'm ashamed of him!"

"I'd dance with her."

"Yeah, she needs all the help she can get."

"I'd dance on her GRAVE."

"Well, I'll dance on YOUR grave if you dance on HER'S!"

"I'd actually dance with her until my time is up!"

"She's so pretty… if only I had the courage to dance with her."

"I wanna dance with Samus Aran… but she's out of my league!"

"No one should dance with a poser."

"And just WHAT makes you think she's a poser?"

"I don't think I have the courage to date her… man, I'm such a wimp!"

* * *

 _End Flashback…_

"See? You're totally loved. All I see is-… hey, are you crying?"

Samus didn't realize it, but there were tears that went down her cheeks, as she was touched that people actually stood up for her without her knowledge.

 _I guess retirement isn't so horrible…_ She thought, wiping tears from her eyes. "Alright, let's begin with your training."

"It's an honor to be trained by a retired Bounty Hunter, ma'am!"

All her students saluted in front of her as she shed a couple more tears as she wiped them away. "Alright, I'm going to be tough on you, because bounty hunting is serious business. You may actually die out there."

"Who cares? I'm not afraid of dying!"

"Neither are we! Just tell us what to do!"

Samus sniffed a little and had to compose herself. "Alright… let's begin!"

"Right!"

Outside of the dojo, Yosuke and Abby were spying on them from the window… in fact, Sabrina's and Aria's family were there too.

"I told her that people loved her." Rose smiled.

"I guess she was more focused on the hate than the love… which is sad." Aria said.

Sabrina chuckled. "She'll be great."

"Yeah, in fact, I think she's going to enjoy retirement a bit more." Abby smiled. _I'm so proud of you, mother…_

"Sooo, shall we head back to space?" Yosuke asked.

"Are you kidding? We're totally at a beach! Even bounty hunters have to unwind." Abby winked at him as she ran off somewhere, and then came back wearing a dark green two piece swimsuit. "Come on, let's go play in the water!" She said, dragging Yosuke away.

"Whoa!"

"I think our work here is done." Sabrina smiled.

"You didn't do a thing." Maria Jr. said.

"Yeah, what she said." Aria said.

"Not a thing? I doubt it." Sabrina chuckled and walked off as the rest of them followed.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

 **BGM: Hau'oli City - Night**

Samus locked up the dojo and smiled. "I'm back." She whispered and smiled, as she turned around… only to see Guzma in front of her. "Oh, Guzma!"

"Hey, look… I was kinda worried about you earlier and I was wondering if you were alright."

"You were actually worried about me?" Samus smiled. "How sweet."

Guzma blushed. "Hmph, it's not because I like you or anything, ya moron. You're pretty stupid if you think I actually care about my neighbor!"

Samus giggled, which surprised Guzma, considering he _never_ heard her giggle in like, ever. "Thank you. I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier."

"Yeah, well… whatever…" Guzma walked off. "There's a malasada restaurant nearby if you want to eat."

"Are you asking me out?"

Guzma stopped walking and glared at her. "I'm not asking you out, ya crazy broad! I was wondering if you'd eaten all day, that's all!" He exclaimed and hurried off. "Geez, you're stupid!"

Samus laughed. "Oh, what am I gonna do with him?" She asked as she proceeded to walk over to her house… but not before grabbing two malasadas and walking home, eating one of them and placing one in Guzma's door step before walking into her own home after ringing the doorbell.

Guzma came out and saw the malasada on the ground as he picked it up as there was a note written on it that said 'Thank you for asking me out – Samus.'

"Hmph, how sweet of her… I guess." Guzma said as Golisopod playfully elbowed him and gave him the look. "I am NOT in love with her, stupid!" He said as Golisopod folded his arms with a knowing look. "I'm not. I'M NOT! Stop giving me that look!" He said and slammed the door.

Samus chuckled as she saw and heard the whole thing from her window as she still ate her malasada and then she sat down and sighed. "Retirement's not actually that bad." She said, taking another bite and then closing her eyes, soon falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Every once in a while when i'm busy with RWBY World and Touhou: Dream Team, i'll post a chapter on this particular story!**

 **So yeah, here's the first chapter!**


	2. The Purge of the Fuzzies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Thwomp Volcano (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Hey! Hey! Can you give me a hand?" A Toad asked as he was climbing a rock but with no such luck, but luckily, his Koopa friend pulled him up. "Thank you!"

"No problem!" The Koopa smiled as they proceeded forward on the mountain. It was a lovely day to be rock climbing on an active volcano, but they were doing more than just rock climbing. They were actually researchers and they were going to check out the wild Tanoomba and find out about their natural habitat and their behavior in the wild… also wondering why they chose a volcano that erupts every year to live here.

"I still can't believe there's hardly any notes on the Tanoombas." The Toad muttered.

"Well, at least we're here!" The Koopa grinned as they climbed further, being careful of the Thwomps that would gladly make pancakes of those two.

As they kept walking, the Toad spotted something. "Oh! Oh! There's one!" He exclaimed, pointing to a Tanoomba minding its own business as they proceeded to take out their notebooks and proceeded to study it as it happily ate some grass, unaware of its watchers.

"Likes to eat grass…" The Koopa wrote down as they kept watching it, but the Tanoomba sensed something amiss and turned around before taking off in a hurry.

"Tends to be timid." The Toad wrote down as they followed the Tanoomba until they found it overlooking a downed female Koopa on the ground.

"It is a scavenger." The Koopa said. "Hehehe, to think we'll be famous! Perhaps more famous than Koopa the Quick or even Koops! Or even that scavenger no one pays attention to."

"Yeah! Or even Kylie Koopa, the photographer!"

"Speaking of Kylie…" The Koopa took a closer look with his binoculars as his eyes widened. "Oh my goodness!" He exclaimed and ran over.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Don't get close to it!" The Toad chased after him, and as they got closer, the Tanoomba turned to them, but didn't run away as he turned around to look at the Koopa… as it was none other than Kylie Koopa, not looking so hot. "Is that Kylie? What's she doing way out here?"

"Ooogh…" Kylie groaned and weakly opened her eyes. "Wh-what…?"

"What happened to you?" The Toad wondered.

"I-I was taking pictures… when they attacked…"

"They?" The Toad looked at the Tanoomba. "You mean this thing?"

The Koopa brought out his notepad. "Likes to hurt Koopas." He wrote.

"Don't write that down, ya moron!"

"N-No… not them… I heard something strange… and then… my strength was sapped…"

"Sapped your strength?"

"Now who would-" The Toad paused, looking at the Tanoomba as it looked nervous and then it ran off… and then they heard something.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The Koopa wondered as he put Kylie on his shoulders as they closed their eyes… and heard something.

"Meeeeyork! Meeeeyork!"

"…You don't think…"

"Soooo, cancel this investigation?"

"Nah, they won't bother us, right?"

"Meeeeyork! Meeeeyork!"

They turned to see not one, but two Fuzzies looking at them… and then they felt a rumble… as their numbers quadrupled just like that, and there were more coming!

"Oh geez! They invaded Thwomp Volcano!"

"Quick! To the warp pipe! We need to get Kylie to the hospital! NOW!"

"On it!"

The Toad and the Koopa quickly booked it out of there as the starving Fuzzies chased after them, chasing their next meal as they quickly dodged the Thwomps as they made some Fuzzy pancakes, but that didn't stop the horde, oh no, they quickly knocked over the Thwomp and chased after them… until they were out of sight when they hit the Warp Pipe.

* * *

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom hospital…_

 **BGM: Pokemon Center (Pokemon X/Y)**

A certain nurse walked out of room 206. "I'll be back to check on you soon, alright?"

"Okay… thank you!"

"No problem." She smiled sweetly and closed the door and turned around, revealing to be Kai herself as she walked away from the door to check on another patient as her fellow nurses could never understand it. She's the queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, and also works at the hospital all the time as a nurse… and yet, she does it with stride! They wonder if she's even stressed at all… after all, it's been five years!

Despite what she was expecting, Kai was rarely ever stressed, and when she was stressed, she doesn't show it. She always puts on a brave face as she goes about the Kingdom, making sure everything is okay. Though there's always those god damned meetings that she always has to deal with, and let's not forget those towns that the mayors want to meet with her day after day as she goes around and helps them with their problems.

It was a never ending struggle, but at least she had her friends and her husband to help out. And let's not forget Peach, who always gives her advice on what to do. A mentor, if you will.

She wondered if this stress would get bad and one day get to her, but she keeps telling herself that she'll give her crown to one of her kids when she's near death. She plans on living a long life, after all!

Luckily, Kai isn't usually bothered as most days are better than others… and today was one of those many days. She looked at the clock to see that it was nearly noon as she was already having a lunch date with Vito at Hina's Restaurant before she headed back to being a nurse… or whenever there was a problem somewhere else and then she'd have to go into her queen persona, but so far, Toad Town was being quiet and non-problematic for once, a rarity for Kai… but oh, how she loved it.

No problems means she won't have to abandon her nursing duties to fix something… besides, she hated leaving her patients… but when something happens, her nursing shift ends, her co-workers fill in for her… and off to putting that crown back on and see whatever the problem is.

So far so good, right?

Her stomach growled, signaling that she was extremely hungry… and she knew what she had in mind as she reached for the phone near the front desk, dialing a number.

"Hey, Hina, what's your lunch special for the day?" Kai asked as soon as the phone was picked up.

 _"Philly Cheesesteaks, of course. I just cooked up a hundred of them a few minutes ago."_

"A hundred of them?"

 _"Yeah… Yuyuko dropped by for a visit."_

"Uh oh."

 _"Luckily, Youmu and Yukari were there to pull her away before things got out of hand."_

"Oh good, so there's some for me?" Kai smiled.

 _"Yeah, got plenty of meat left!"_

"Good, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She said and then hung up.

"Going to lunch soon?" A Toad nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet my husband over at Hina's place and eat."

"Sweet!"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you will have a great lunch date, your highness!" She smiled.

Kai giggled. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the front doors opened. "IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?!" A voice yelled as they turned to the researchers holding Kylie Koopa.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kai walked forward.

"It's horrible! Kylie Koopa was attacked on Thwomp Mountain… by Fuzzies!"

 **End BGM**

The whole room went silent, as Kai's eyes widened and her whole world started to spin. She knew the Fuzzy population was getting bad… it was already getting bad when Peach was still the ruler, and when Kai became the new ruler along with Vito, they tried _everything_ to stop the Fuzzies from going all over the place, but they got worse over the years.

Some of her patients were victims of Fuzzy attacks, and it seems that she has another victim to nurse back to health. "Come with me." Kai ordered as she took Kylie to the ER and hurried over there, quickly putting her on the bed as she scrambled to find the perfect medicine to take care of Kylie. She was always by herself in the ER, no one else had the skills like she had thanks to Peach training her… except that Mario and Peach were also experts in the ER, but unfortunately, they always come in the afternoon… and double whammy that they were in Delfino for a while.

She could call Luigi, but… she dismissed that thought. Everyone knows that Luigi does not do well under pressure and everyone wondered how in the world he managed to get a doctor's degree when he's nothing more than a train wreck… not to mention that he unintentionally made things worse all the time even though they know he's trying his best. Bless his heart for trying…

She even thought about calling out her Unversed friends, but they don't know a thing about hospitals, unfortunately, and she thought about using Curaga with her Keyblade… but good and skilled nurses don't _need_ Keyblades for this kind of thing, even though it's the easy way out… but Kai doesn't _do_ the easy way out. Oh no, she wants to do it _her_ way.

Kai sighed. "Alright, let's get to work." She said, ignoring the grumbling of her belly.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In Hina's Restaurant…_

Vito was patiently waiting for his wife at the table, wondering if she's alright or she just forgot to look at the time, or she was doing some last minute preparations on one of her patients. Anything was a possibility… and he was never off the hook either. When Kai was doing something, he was doing something else to help the Kingdom out.

They were a busy family, but man, did they get the job done. The only ones that weren't busy were their little four year old twins. Marco and Anastasia, two lovable little kids that are quite the handful, but they didn't care. Those two are quite adorable.

Vito started to get worried… usually Kai would be over here by now. What could be the problem? He wondered if things were okay at the hospital when suddenly, a bag gently hit the table in front of him, as he jumped a little and saw Souji. "Souji?"

"Take out." He grinned. "I'm sure Kai won't mind if you ate together at the hospital. It was Hina's idea after she saw you all alone and waiting for her."

Vito smiled. "Grazie." He thanked him in Italian and then took the bag, pulled out a few coins.

"Oh no no, it's on the house." He said as Vito looked at him in surprise and walked off with a smile. "Alright, back to taking orders…"

"Hey waiter, there's a Fuzzy in my soup!"

"…There's a _what?!"_ Souji looked on in surprise, as it turned out, when the customer wasn't looking, a Fuzzy hopped on in and decided to bathe itself in the soup. Not the most healthiest of baths, given the noodles and other ingredients, but hey... what can you do?

It was then that he heard a scream coming from the kitchen as he quickly ran in to see Hina trying to get the Fuzzies out of her kitchen. "WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!" She screamed, trying to shoo them away with her ladel that she was using for soup, but then the Fuzzies decided to make the kitchen into a makeshift jungle gym, much to the chef's annoyance.

"Oh my! This is too much!" Sheila said as Hina's metal band was covered with her bangs.

"What was your FIRST clue?!"

Souji sweatdropped. "This is getting out of hand." He said as his hands crackled with electricity.

* * *

 _Back in the hospital…_

"There, that should do it." Kai said, hooking up Kylie Koopa with a machine to pump blood into her and turned to the researchers. "She'll be back to normal soon."

"Oh good! We'll check up on her later!" The Toad smiled and the two walked off as Kai chuckled… and when the door closed, she placed her back on the wall… and slid down until she hit the hard floor, raising her head up and looking defeated… mostly because her stomach was getting _quite_ vocal and demanding food.

She was sitting there for a good minute, closing her eyes… until her nose picked up on something delicious that was approaching her and then: "Hungry?" A voice asked as she opened her eyes and saw the bag and her husband.

"Hell. Yes." She said as they went over to the break room while Kai asked a fellow nurse to keep an eye on Kylie as she happily agreed.

"I figured it was a last minute patient." Vito said.

"Ugh… right when I was about to have my lunch break too." She groaned. "It never fails… I go and plan a lunch date and it's always something that gets in the way."

Vito chuckled. "True, but at least we have time for ourselves."

"For now…" She said and began eating her Philly Cheesesteak.

"So, what was it this time?"

Kai sighed after swallowing one of her bites. "Fuzzy attack in Thwomp Volcano."

"They're over _there_ now?!"

"They're everywhere… no matter what we do, it's getting worse." Kai said. "Can't I just have one patient that HASN'T been attacked by a Fuzzy?!" She asked, seeming completely annoyed, and then proceeded to drink some Sunkist to boost her up.

"I heard the Lakitu Theater has been overrun by them."

"Coconut Mall is being attacked constantly… not even the homes are safe…" Kai sighed. "I wish there was something we can do… but no matter what we do, they just keep coming back. Why did they have to multiply when they eat something?!"

"No idea." Vito sighed as they ate silently for a few minutes as he reached a comforting hand to his annoyed wife's hand as she turned to him and smiled. "Hey, we'll get through this. We'll find a way."

"Hopefully." She said, and then her cell phone went off as she answered it. "Yo, what's up?" She asked and then her face darkened a little.

"What is it?" Vito asked.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She said and then hung up, sighing exasperatedly and lowered her head, her forehead meeting her arms. "Council meeting… what do they want _now?"_

"Well, you always go to those ever since we became rulers."

Kai rolled her eyes. "All because I dated a prince… why couldn't you be a son to someone else?"

"Hey, not my fault." Vito chuckled as Kai chuckled a little too and then she kissed him.

"Well, time to go get my dress on." She said. "I guess my shift is over. I was hoping I'd work until five…" She chuckled and walked off.

"Hey, you know I go to those too." Vito said.

Kai giggled. "I know."

* * *

 _At the council room, specifically next to the Parakarry Post Office…_

Kai walked in with Vito right behind her, decked out in her dark purple dress and walked forward, also having purple lipstick, her favorite kind, and wearing purple eyeliner and eyeshadow. If people couldn't guess, purple slowly became Kai's favorite color… and it all started when Peach made a dark purple dress for her.

The people in the council is question was Doctor Toadley, Toadbert, a few Koopas, a Lakitu, a Bob-omb Buddy and a Shy Guy. There were two empty seats, specifically for the royalty as they walked to it and sat down, and then the Shy Guy hit a button as a video screen appeared next to him, played the good ol' Skype music and then showed queen Maria in her throne… looking quite tan. Then again, when you're in a desert region, of course you _would_ get some sun.

"Yo." Maria waved.

"Alright, shall we begin the meeting?" Toadbert asked.

"Yeah, might as well." Kai said.

"Okay, good… BECAUSE I JUST HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF THESE MUSHROOM DAMNED FUZZIES!" Toadbert yelled.

"Whoa, language!" The Bob-omb Buddy exclaimed.

"Will you watch your language? You most certainly will." Dr. Toadley said.

 **BGM: What Happens Next? (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Oh come on! This has been going on for five god-forsaken years! It was bad enough that they were all over the place when Peach was in power, but it got worse when Kai and Vito became our rulers! Bless their hearts for trying to get rid of them! I know Maria's been trying to get rid of them in Sarasaland!"

"You'd think that they wouldn't be abundant in the desert, but apparently, they got used to it. It's driving me nuts!" Maria complained. "Totally ruined my son's birthday just the other day!"

"They've been all over Bob-omb village." Bob-omb Buddy said. "It's bad enough that they made one of our kind blow up. I didn't think they knew about our fuses!"

"Let's not forget about Koopa Village… which has been destroyed by those monsters!" One of the Koopas exclaimed.

"We're thinking of renaming the Shy Guy Toy Box, the Fuzzy Toy Box. Yes, it's gotten THAT bad! Not even the Snifits aren't enough!" Shy Guy complained.

"My Spiny Farm has been destroyed… why must they ruin my precious Spinies?!" The Lakitu asked before sobbing uncontrollably.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Shy Guy proceeded to shake Lakitu. "You produce Spinies out of thin air from your cloud, for Snifit's sake! You can make more!"

"You don't understand! I named each and every one of them!"

"…Dude, you have issues…" Bob-omb Buddy muttered quietly.

"It's nearly becoming a daily thing with my patients." Kai said. "It's almost 100% Fuzzies and nothing else! Can't it be something like a check-up like I gave E. Gadd last year?!"

 _I'm surprised that old fart is still around…_ Toadbert thought to himself.

"Or like, an annual shot I give to the little kids?! Is it too much to ask?!" Kai still complained, sounding really annoyed. This was definitely going to be one of her rare stressful days.

"What do you propose we do? It's just a matter of time before we're literally covered in Fuzzies! Lethal Lava Land is getting overrun by Fuzzies and we know Bowser is trying his best along with that monster you call Guzzlord, but even then! Bowser's Kingdom is gonna be covered!"

"I propose that we do a purge." Dr. Toadley said as everyone looked at him. "Did you hear me correctly? You most certainly did."

"Are you out of your mind? Issuing a purge is the last thing I wanna do." Kai said.

"Oh come on! You issued an order that the Bob-omb Feud will end effective immediately two years ago! …Which I am eternally grateful because that war tore my family apart!" Bob-omb Buddy said. "What's stopping you with issuing a purge?"

"I… I don't know. I don't want to do that. We have exterminators for that."

"Yeah, but their equipment has been eaten by those Fuzzies!" Toadbert said. "By boogity, if we don't do something…"

"Which is why I suggest we do it." Dr. Toadley said. "Unless this is resolved… our very lives will be ruined and this entire world will be no more…"

"Oh come on! We know that's the job of the Heartless!" Shy Guy said. "Last I checked, Fuzzies ain't part of the Heartless army. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather be swimming in Heartless rather than Fuzzies, at least _they_ have the decency to not multiply when they devour ones heart!"

"I am aware, but even then-"

"I say we purge them! Avenge my Spiny farm!" Lakitu said.

"Aye!" The three Koopas said.

"Aye!" Shy Guy said.

"By boogity, aye!" Toadbert said.

"Aye!" Bob-omb Buddy jumped.

"Aye!" Maria waved.

"Your highness, you have the final say. Do we purge them or not?" Toadbert said.

"Um… can I think about this?" Kai asked. "I'm not comfortable with issuing a massacre, even if it IS the Fuzzies."

"Take all the time you need, your majesty." Dr. Toadley said.

"Yeah, it's not like we're swimming in Fuzzies… OH WAIT." Shy Guy exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later that night, in the castle…_

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Kai sat down on the couch, sighing as Vito sat down next to her as they were watching TV while also their kids were in the living room as well.

Marco had brown hair and blue eyes, as he was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a red Luma in the front as he was wearing brown jeans and sandals as he was drawing a picture.

Anastasia had black straight hair with one of her bangs covering her eyebrow, as she was wearing a dark green blouse with Pikachu watching over a pond with Magikarp breaching over the water, as she was also wearing a little miniskirt that was blue and wore sandals, as she was resting on her mother's lap.

"And in other news, the Fuzzy population has reached an all time high this week as Yoshi's Island has become uninhabitable and the Yoshis scattered to parts unknown. When will this madness end?! WHEN WILL IT?!"

Kai sighed. "I'm gonna go take a bath…" She said.

"Alright." Vito said as Kai got up, gently putting down the sleeping Anastasia on the couch as she walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

She looked at herself in the mirror, looking at those soft purple lips and her eyes… she could definitely see the stress in them.

If there was a cure for her stress, it was basically her nightly baths where she could wash it all out as she rinsed off all her makeup in the sink, lest she wants to bathe in purple water as she reached inside the sink and pulled out her favorite thing. A Peachy bubble bath!

The thought of it made her giggle as she started her bath and proceeded to dump some of it in and put it away… and then she went right on in, turning the water off as soon as it covered her torso.

She sighed deeply, resting her head against the tub and smiling… and then mentally cursed herself for not bringing a book to read. Oh well, not like she cared as she happily soaked in the warm water, not a care in the world.

There was something that she always did after her bath. She would get in her casual clothing and retreat to the game room for a few hours before she went to bed. Aside from the Nintendo Switch, the Wii U, Gamecube, and the Xbox One that Hina gave her, there was also her computer that had a game that she adored playing. In fact, she thanked Julia for introducing it to her after she grew bored with Call of Duty and threw all those obnoxiously bad games into the fiery depths of Hades.

That game… was Overwatch.

Oh, how she adored that game… freezing opponents as Mei, happily healing people as Mercy, giving someone a boost as Lucio, hearing whatever intelligible thing what Hanzo was saying, messing with people as Tracer, putting people to sleep as Ana, sniping people's heads off as Widowmaker, slicing people to pieces as Genji, shooting people in the head with McCree and saying 'It's High Noon', and the one character that she absolutely adores… is D. Va.

She instantly fell in love with her as soon as she picked her up to play.

Kai smiled… she knew exactly who to play as soon as she was done with her bath, happily in her own world… and the one thing that brought her back to reality… was a single small splash.

Kai opened her eyes and looked around, wondering if anything above her fell, like a bar of soap… but strangely, everything was where it was. Could've it been her, moving her leg and she didn't know?

…And then something tickled her leg as she looked down to see something black emerging from the bubbles, and then it grew two eyes, as it if it was staring at her. Kai's eyes widened, a deep blush emerging as she looked like she was about to scream at any second.

"Mee-blub-york?"

* * *

 _Outside of the castle…_

Two birds rested on top of the castle, chirping and… possibly chirping about the sunset, not a care in the world.

…Until they heard a blood-curdling scream that was heard throughout the castle, startling the birds and took off, as some residents looked at the castle, wondering if a Boo wandered in and startled the young princess Anastasia, as she's known to be scared easily… but not _Luigi_ scared.

* * *

 _Inside the castle…_

"Your highness, what's wrong?!" Toadette, who became Kai and Vito's advisor ever since Toadsworth passed on, burst into the bathroom… and then she saw it. The naked queen, covered in bubbles, had summoned her Keyblade and was beating the hell out of the poor Fuzzy on the ground.

"YOU!" Slash. "PERVERTED!" Slam. "FUZZY!" Slash! "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, unleashing hell on the Fuzzy before booting the Fuzzy out the window and into the moat, and unleashing a Thundaga just for good measure.

"…Oh no, they invaded the castle…" Toadette sweatdropped, and then Vito ran in with the kids.

"Honey, what's wrong?!" Vito asked before quickly covering Marco's eyes so he wouldn't be scarred for life.

"Fuzzy… invaded… my bath…!" Kai panted.

"Those meanies are in our home?!" Anastasia paled a little, looking like she was about to cry. "Aunt Toadette, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, we'll do something… right?" Toadette asked, looking at Kai who covered herself with a towel.

"Oh, you have no idea." Kai growled. "First thing I'm going to do tomorrow is going to be absolutely brutal!"

"What does she mean by that, daddy?" Marco asked.

"Well… I have a feeling the Fuzzies will meet their end."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day…_

 **BGM: Right Behind You (Team Fortress 2)**

Kai opened the doors of her castle, marching straight to the hospital and wearing her dress as she went into the hospital to check on her patients early in the morning… and then found a few Fuzzies munching on the machines that were keeping her patients healthy… as she angrily swiped them off with her Keyblade and impaled them as she proceeded to exterminate all the Fuzzies in the hospital as she walked out.

"Well, she's in a mood." The Koopa Guard said.

"…Do you think it's time?" A nurse asked.

"I hope so."

She then marched straight to the council room where she had texted the other council members to be there, and then soon, they groggily walked into the room, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes while Skype calling Maria… who answered two minutes later.

"Why are you calling us so early in 6:30 in the morning…?" Shy Guy asked. "I haven't had my coffee yet…"

"Yawn… can't this wait until we're all woken up?" Bob-omb Buddy groggily asked.

"This will wake you all up… I've made my decision on the Fuzzies…" Kai said. "We're going to eradicate them until not a single one of them remains."

This woke them all up.

"ARE YOU SAYING…?!" Toadbert yelled.

"Yes."

"By boogity, you came through! I told you she would!" Toadbert looked smugly at the Koopa.

"Ugh… what was that, ten coins?"

"Twenty."

"You said ten last time!"

"May I suggest you get some advice on what to do?" Dr. Toadley asked. "Go to the Worldwalker household… you know where it is."

"Oh trust me, I'm on my way there. They'd be more than happy to do so."

"Oh baby, I can't wait for that!" Shy Guy grinned through his mask.

"And bring in some Youkai from Gensokyo." Dr. Toadley said. "And by all means… get Julia to bring _them_ from her Summon Gem."

"I will." Kai nodded.

"Good… now where is your husband?"

"Sleeping. He's not much of an early bird. But I'll wake him up soon."

"So! Say the word and I'll turn on the alarm!" Toadbert said. "The whole kingdom will be ecstatic."

"Wait until after I'm done chatting with the Worldwalkers. I'll text you to give the signal."

"Roger that, ma'am!"

"Maria! Are you locked and loaded with those airships?"

"Yeah. Paolo and his friends are going to deal with the ones here in Sarasaland. Peashy and I are going to pay the Mushroom Kingdom a visit. I'll drop Antonio off at school before I do."

"Alright, thanks." Kai said and stood up with a smirk. "Meeting adjourned."

"That was the quickest meeting we ever had!" Shy Guy said.

"I WILL AVENGE MY SPINY FRIENDS!" Lakitu exclaimed, pulling out a sword.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT SWORD?!" Bob-omb Buddy yelled as they walked out where Kai walked towards the Worldwalker house, texting them ahead of time that she was coming over… and as soon as she got closer, there was a window shattered and a stream of fire engulfing three Fuzzies that jumped out.

 **End BGM**

 _That's Mokou, alright…_ She thought and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice said as Kai walked in, seeing that the inside of the house was a total wreck, thanks to the Fuzzies, and Worldwalker and Hikari were avoiding a very angry Mokou who was in the kitchen.

"AGH! THOSE STUPID THINGS ARE ALL MY FLOUR!" She screamed and walked in. "I was totally in the middle of baking something too!"

Kai sweatdropped. "You want me to come by at a later time…?"

"No no, it's fine…" Mokou sighed.

"So, you wanted some advice?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah… it's about the Fuzzies. Dr. Toadley suggested I come here first."

"Did he give you advice?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah…" Kai said and explained the whole scenario, excluding the part with the invader in her bath.

"Well, it's about time! What the hell took you so long?" Mokou asked.

"It was the last thing I wanted to do, but… I'm left with no choice."

"We'll be right there with you." Worldwalker said.

Kai smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"Now, where are you going next?" Worldwalker asked.

"Getting a few Youkai." Kai said.

"I'll go get Marisa. She's gonna be thrilled." Mokou said.

"Mommy! Those black things are all over my sandbox… and eating your flowers!" A young voice called out.

"…Cody, could you get Marisa? I'll be a little busy…"

"Got it!" Worldwalker said as he and Hikari ran out as Kai walked out as well… and then heard various explosions as she texted Toadbert while making a portal straight for Gensokyo.

 _"Do it."_

 _"Oh baby!"_

 _With Toadbert…_

"Let's see here… where is that blasted… AHA! Here it is!" He grinned and pressed the button, as the sirens sounded all over the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **BGM: The Calm (Team Fortress 2)**

"Attention Mushroom Kingdom! Attention Mushroom Kingdom! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! We are going to war against the Fuzzies! For those who can fight, join the war! We are going to purge them into extinction! I repeat, purge them into extinction! By boogity, get your rears in gear if you wanna help!"

Toadbert ended it as the sirens still blared… as he heard cheering from everywhere. "Make us proud, queen Kai!"

* * *

 _In Julia's Doll Shop…_

"Oh thank god…" Nan smirked.

"Oh goody, I get to exterminate them all!" Julia chuckled devilishly and then the door opened up to reveal Kai… who seemed to be done gathering up some Youkai.

"Hey Julia, I'd like a favor."

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"Can you bring _those_ guys into the fray? You know the ones that I'm talking about."

Julia smirked. "Oh, I do."

"Good." Kai smirked and walked out as Nan cocked his metal arm.

"I'll get my sister." Nan grinned.

* * *

 _In the castle…_

Kai opened up her closet, not wanting to get her dress and shoes dirty as she also got rid of her makeup, as she grabbed her more casual clothing.

In fact, her shirt was a dark red that had Yoshi on it wearing Mario's cap and on the back of it was Mario chasing Yoshi, and she wore long dark blue sweat pants and put on her sandals, as she smirked while putting on purple fingerless gloves.

* * *

 _In Sarasaland…_

"Come on, Peashy. Let's head over to the Mushroom Kingdom." Maria said, hopping onto an airship.

"Yay! We get to see aunt Kai again while exterminating Fuzzies!" Peashy grinned, immediately going into her HDD as they flew off.

"Alright, guys! Let's take these Fuzzies out!" Paolo declared.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, specifically in the forest…_

"Meeeyork! Meeeyork!" A Fuzzy said as they saw the majority of Toad Town approaching, as everyone approached them.

"Julia." Kai cued as she raised her Summon Gem in the air, calling out the TF2 Mercenaries as she told them what they were doing and what the Fuzzies were capable of.

"Well, it's better than what we are assigned to on Halloween…" Spy mused.

"Ha ha! Little babies are no match for me!" Heavy grinned.

"Let's give these things hell!" Soldier declared as the Fuzzies gathered themselves up… and then Pyro gleefully aimed his Flamethrower and unleashed fire on the little creatures, causing them to scream where they all charged as some of the Fuzzies retreated, but an airship of Shy Guys was just above them.

"FIRE!" General Guy yelled as one of them dropped a Banzai Bill on top of them, causing a huge explosion.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

* * *

 _Back in Toad Town…_

"MASTER SPAAAAAAAAARK!" Marisa yelled, unleashing it on several Fuzzies. "Oh ho ho! This is what I call fun!"

"Try to keep up, I just killed a lot more than you!" Dante playfully said.

"Oh, whatever!" Marisa said as she used Orreries Sun on them, as she looked into the castle. "Wonder if there's anything in there?"

* * *

 _In the castle…_

A few Fuzzies munched on some cake that was sitting there that some Toads were baking, and then several knives hit them all in the Kitchen, as Sakuya appeared. "That takes care of them in here." She said as she opened the fridge to reveal a frozen Fuzzy and hopped out… and got executed. "Oh no you don't." She said and then disappeared to get rid of the Fuzzies in the rest of the castle.

* * *

 _Library…_

"Oh Fuzzies, come on out to plaaaaay~!" Flandre smiled. "…No? Then I guess I'll just have to do this." She said and then pushed her finger into the bookcase… where it all came tumbling down as they went down like dominoes… until all the Fuzzies were revealed, hopping out of the chaos that Flandre created. "Ah, there you are." Flandre said, activating her Lavatein with a wicked grin. "Let's play!"

* * *

 _Lakitu Theater…_

"Hmm…" Youmu opened the doors to see tons of Fuzzies having a party. "There you are." She said, swinging her blade to the side to remove some Fuzzy blood off of her sword and then Myon transformed into Youmu as both of them nodded and ran forward, going to town on the Fuzzies.

* * *

 _In the Dojo…_

"Fierce Tiger Energy Release!" Meiling exclaimed, and then proceeded to kick the hell out of the Fuzzies that came to her as all of them were killed by her strength… and one came over to take her by surprise from behind, but Meiling pulled her arm back as her fist met the Fuzzies face as it went down. "You all call that combat?"

* * *

 _In Neo's Neo…_

"PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled, freezing all the Fuzzies solid. "Wriggle!"

"WRIGGLE KICK!" Wriggle yelled, kicking all the frozen Fuzzy popsicles that were there. "Mission accomplished!"

"Alright, now let's have some ice cream!" Cirno flew over.

"Uh, don't you know you have to pay for that?"

"Oh come on, Neo isn't here! Free ice Cream!" Cirno grinned, happily munching on Chocolate Mint as Wriggle sweatdropped.

* * *

 _In Coconut Mall…_

"AHAHAHA!" Suika yelled, growing huge and stomping on them all. "CRUSH THEM ALL!" She yelled and then breathed fire at the food court, torching the Fuzzies alive… and the food court as well, but all Suika cared about was exterminating them.

* * *

 _Shhwonk Fortress…_

Hina Kagiyama walked out after she spun around and the towers crumbled underneath the Fuzzies as she soon came to the final tower and spun around, as the tower crumbled… and on the inside, the floor caved in and crushing all the Fuzzies in the sewers. "Several of them down." She giggled as the goddess flew off somewhere else.

* * *

 _Thwomp Volcano…_

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Kasen said, proceeding to push all the Fuzzies down into the volcano where they were all burned alive in the lava and then punching several more into them. "That takes care of that."

* * *

 _Yoshi's Island…_

"Hmm, I wonder if this will do." Utsuho wondered as she unleashed a huge ball of radioactive energy and aimed it at the island, where she threw it down and… basically blew the whole island up because of that. But hey, at least the Fuzzies are gone. "WOOHOO! YEAH!" She fist pumped. "Man, I wish Godzilla wasn't taking a nap in Gensokyo, he would've loved this!"

* * *

 _Lethal Lava Land…_

"Coming through!" Byakuren exclaimed as she was riding on a motorcycle and running over the Fuzzies and sending some of them in the lava as her followers were right behind her doing clean up with her danmaku., and the rest were rounded up by Captain Murasa and tossed them in front of Bowser's Castle.

"Guzzlord! Dinner time!" Bowser called out as Guzzlord cried and proceeded to eat up the Fuzzies as Byakuren took off once again with the others. "Huh… I didn't know Buddhists drove motorcycles."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Let's get back to Kai, shall we?_

"Queen Kai! Queen Kai! We have urgent news!" A Toad approached her as they were still in the forest.

"What is it? Fairy Tail won the war against Zeref?"

"I wish! It's still going on!"

"Dammit… then what is it?"

"A couple of scouts were deep in the forest and discovered a house!"

"Wiggler's?"

"No, someone else by the name of… Pink Gold Peach."

Kai's eyes widened. "Pink Gold Peach?"

"Pink Gold Peach? I thought she was a myth!" A Koopa said.

"Isn't that just a power-up for Peach?" Lakitu wondered.

"That use to be the case until metal copies of Mario and Peach were somehow created, Pink Gold Peach being one of them!" Shy Guy exclaimed. "It was bad enough with Metal Mario, but now he suddenly has a girlfriend! Don't get me started with Gold Mario! WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE SENTIENT BEINGS?! Next thing you tell me is that there's gonna be a metal clone of Bowser!"

"Didn't Gold Mario mysteriously disappear?" A Toad wondered.

"I heard Petey Piranha ate him. Not the healthiest of meals, but… hey... what can you do?"

"Take me to Pink Gold Peach's house." Kai requested as Toad nodded and guided her in while there was an explosion that eliminated a ton of Fuzzies and they soon found a pink gold house.

"Where's Metal Mario? I don't see him in there!" A Koopa said.

"I think he's back in his home in… actually, I don't know WHERE he lives." A Toad said.

"Who cares? I only care about Metal Mario, not that lame excuse of a character they call Pink Gold Peach." Kai said as she was joined by Hina, holding the Brute Shot in her hands.

"Is that-"

"Yep."

"Ugh, great… that waste of a Mario Kart Character slot lives here." She groaned. "I prefer Metal Mario."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" A Toad asked. "We also found out that she may be harboring some Fuzzies in there."

"Oh, big mistake…" Kai growled. "Alright, I'm gonna tell you what I'm gonna do!" She said, and it was at this moment that an airship came by and stopped overhead, as Maria and Yellow Heart landed on the ground.

"Aunt Kai! Hi!" Yellow Heart waved.

"Hello, Peashy." Kai smiled and then looked at her best friend. "Wow… _that_ is a wicked tan."

Maria smiled. "The sun doesn't bother me like it used to." She said. "Perks of living in a desert." She then turned around. "Oh… that explains why I found you out here."

It was then that another Toad came by. "Ma'am! The Fuzzies in this world have nearly been vanquished! We also received word that Rosalina has taken care of the Fuzzies in space, with the help of Tenshi!"

"Good… and could you get some of the mercenaries?"

"Which ones do you need?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Okay, Heavy, Maria, you're with me. Hina, Peashy, Soldier, Demoman, wait for my signal… and Pyro… I'll let you know." She said as Pyro nodded. "Oh, and can I borrow your Stickybomb Launcher?"

Demoman chuckled and handed it to her. "Here you go, lassie!"

"Thank you. Let's move." Kai said as they walked towards the house… where Heavy slammed his brick wall of a shoulder into it and the door came down.

"Ever heard of knock-… Oh, it's you." A metallic voice said, belong to Pink Gold Peach herself.

"We've heard you've been harboring some Fuzzies." Kai said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Playing dumb are we." Maria said.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm not hiding any peaceful creatures." Pink Gold Peach said.

"Peaceful?" Kai asked. "PEACEFUL?!" She yelled. "You call raiding the stores, ruining hospital equipment, nearly killing several civilians and invading someone's PERSONAL BATHTIME PEACEFUL?!" She yelled.

 _…That last one was oddly specific._ Maria thought.

 _Mikhail does not need to know…_ Heavy thought to himself.

"Did I say peaceful? I meant...uh...could you give me a moment to think of a good excuse?"

"Don't bother! Any excuse you come up with be shot down like the rest of the Fuzzies! Also, mind explaining that chalkboard behind you?!" Kai demanded, pointing at a chalkboard with very suspicious-looking plans written on it.

"Alright, you caught me." Pink Gold Peach admitted. "Me, Metal and Gold Mario are planning to raise an army of Fuzzies to wipe everyone from the kingdoms and replace them with metal counterparts."

"So more knockoffs?! As if you and Gold Mario weren't enough!"

"What about Metal Mario?"

"He's likable unlike you!"

"Well guess what? Metal is the mastermind of all this." Pink Gold Peach smirked.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Metal Mario planned this, he even has a hand with the overpopulation of the Fuzzies."

"And now I hate Metal Mario too." Maria growled.

"In that case, he'll be going down with the Fuzzies, after I deal with you." Kai said.

Pink Gold Peach clenched her fist. "You know… I never liked you. I was hoping to take over the Mushroom Kingdom after my fleshy twin was long gone, but no! You decided to show up and ruin everything! You're not even royalty for Mushroom's sake! You weren't even born royally! And yet, here you are, thinking you know what's best for the Kingdom but you don't! Don't get me started on Sarasaland!"

Kai folded her arms. "I may not have been born royally, but I married royalty… so I actually do know what I'm doing… And that fleshy twin of yours gives me advice from time to time."

"Oh please! You're worse than Peach… in fact, Peach was terrible!"

Kai glared at her. "Well, at least me and Peach are _original... unlike you."_ She said, and then grabbing Pink Gold Peach by the collar. "Now listen here, you pathetic excuse. I've had rare instances of stress over these five years of queen, but when i'm stressed... Well, you won't like me when i'm stressed. This extermination is taking all the stress away... now you will tell me where these Fuzzies are or so help me, i'll tear this place to the GROUND in order to find it!

"Over my dead body!"

Kai smirked. "That can be arranged." She said and then pushed her to the ground, and then they heard 'Meeeyork!' underneath. "Ah, in the basement." She walked forward. "Good."

"NO!" Pink Gold Peach yelled as she tried to run, but Heavy and Maria held her down. "Let… go of me!"

 **BGM: Dreams of Cruelty (Team Fortress 2)**

Kai opened up the basement door… and saw a good handful of Fuzzies hiding. "Ah… there you are." She said as she plastered a few Stickies in there… and then pulled out a Bob-omb in her pocket that one of the Shy Guys gave her just in case she needed it to get rid of the Fuzzies… and now was a good time as she lit it up with a Firaga and threw it in. "Fire in the hole." She said and turned around, closing the door and clicking the button on the Sticky bomb launcher, as they heard a very loud explosion.

"NO!" She screamed. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU'RE THE WORST RULER EVER!"

"And what do you rule exactly?" Kai asked as she walked forward and kicked her in the gut, causing her to keel over before kicking her in the teeth. "That was for taking the spot light away from people like Diddy Kong or Birdo or… anyone else better than you."

"Come along! We have plan for you!" Heavy chuckled, dragging the unoriginal princess away as Kai calmly stepped out and tossed the weapon back to Demoman where she nodded as Hina, Yellow Heart, Soldier and Demoman proceeded to destroy said house, much to the horror of Pink Gold Peach… before they tied her up to a log.

"I won't stop! I'll never stop!" Pink Gold Peach said. "You fleshies will die and the metals will rise!"

Kai glared at her. " _Over my dead body_." She said as Pink Gold Peach's eyes widened. "Isn't that what you said to me earlier? Well, you're getting exactly that."

"Oh, No..."

"Pyro."

Pyro gleefully clapped and walked over to Pink Gold Peach, and aimed the flamethrower at her.

* * *

 _In Pyro's mind..._

"Please blow bubbles in my face!" A little Pink Gold Peach requested.

* * *

 _Out of Pyro's mind..._

"No! NOOOO!"

Pyro proceeded to light her up as she screamed in agony as everyone watched her melt right in front of their eyes.

"Woooow!" Yellow Heart smiled. "Pretty!"

"Well, that's… one way to get rid of her." A Koopa said.

"Thank goodness…" Hina smiled as the fire extinguished… as Pink Gold Peach was nothing more than a puddle.

 **End BGM**

"Now all that's left is Metal Mario… but he won't be much trouble." Kai said as Maria brought out her Poltergust and sucked the puddle up.

"I know what I'm gonna do with this. It's gonna make her quite useful!" She giggled. "Hey Peashy, let's head back to Sarasaland."

"Okay!" Yellow Heart said as she picked her up and took her back to the airship as she turned around and took off back to Sarasaland.

"Alright, let's get rid of the remaining Fuzzies! We were never here!" Kai said.

"Right!"

* * *

 _About an hour later…_

"Hey Nitori! Where are we at now?" Kai asked as Nitori had a machine built as everyone was gathered.

"We eliminated everything in this very kingdom… and the last Fuzzies are in Keelhaul Key." Nitori said… and saw a bunch of little dots disappear. "…Or _were_ in Keelhaul Key." She said, completely unaware that Utsuho decided to blow Keelhaul Key up too… much to the anger of Cortez.

"Any more?" Toad asked.

"Nope." Nitori said. "Not a single one here or in any of the Galaxies. The Fuzzies are now extinct!" She smiled… and everyone cheered.

 **BGM: Ballad of the Goddess (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

* * *

 _In Toad Town…_

Marisa sat down on a roof with Dante, listening to the cheering. "I think we got 'em all." She said as the siren went off.

"Attention Mushroom Kingdom! Attention Mushroom Kingdom! We did it! We eliminated all the Fuzzies off the face of the universe! They're extinct! The Fuzzy Purge is finished! By boogity, our queen rocks! Long live queen Kai! WAHOO!"

"Someone's ecstatic." Dante said.

"Heh, we all are." Marisa said, laying down on her back. "Nothing to worry about."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later into the night…_

Kai relaxed in the game room after taking a nice hot bath from the Fuzzies as she smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Peach what she did when she comes home from Delfino.

It was then that the door opened right as she turned her computer on as she turned to see Maria walking in. "Hey."

"Yo, what's up?" Kai asked.

"Well, I'm done with her." Maria said, pulling out an Ultra Hammer of sorts. "I call this the Royal Sapphire Hammer. I decided to pull a branch from Whispy Woods to make the handle and give it a nice golden color." She said as the end of the handle pointing out the top has a Sapphire inlaid on to it and having a crown that looks like Peach's over it hiding the wood from the side. The other end of the hammer also has a Sapphire inlaid into the end to give the hammer a nice look. The ends of the hammer is covered in an Iron end cap made to look like gold with sharpened sapphires inlaid into the End Caps to help cause as much damage as possible. "I also enchanted this to be light weight for the wielder… oh, and it's unbreakable, and I also gave it an unbreakable enchantment for the gems." (Think of this hammer being like the Ultra Hammer from TTYD with the red replaced with Pink Gold, a crown on top and sharp gems on the sides.)

Kai giggled. "Well, I guess Pink Gold Peach is going to be useful _after_ all." She said as Maria laughed.

"I needed that… considering that took longer than I thought it would. But then again, my blacksmithing skills always takes longer than I always think it will." Maria said. "I'm giving it to you as a celebration for getting rid of all the Fuzzies."

"Thanks!" Kai smiled as she got up and they both hugged.

"Now, question… why didn't we get Flare and Tristina to join us?"

"I called them both and Flare was busy with writing her own book and said that she was in the zone… and Tristina couldn't pull away from the Pokemon Center right then. She was busy taking care of an Azumarill with Isaac."

"Aww… I was hoping we'd see them." Maria sighed. "Oh well…"

"Yeah."

"You know, we should have a girl's night out with all of us like we used to."

"I miss those days…" Kai said. "Maybe when we're not so busy."

"Yeah." She nodded and then turned around. "Well, I'll see you later. I'm taking my husband out on a date."

"Okay. See ya!" Kai waved as Maria waved back and went out the door… and then just as soon as she put the cursor on Overwatch, there was another knock on the door.

"Hey Kai?" Toadette asked.

"Yeah?"

"Anastasia wants to talk to you."

"Well, let her in! Not like I'm doing anything right now!" Kai said. _I guess Overwatch will have to wait._ She thought and turned around as Anastasia walked in with a tablet. "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Um, have you heard of this new game called Magikarp Jump?" She asked.

"Magikarp… what?" She asked, wondering if she heard that right. A game starring Magikarp? Surely, they wouldn't be so stupid… right?

"Magikarp Jump. Wanna watch me play?"

"Sure… I guess." Kai said as she sat down on the couch as Anastasia hopped on her lap and showed her mother how to play the game. "Hmm, looks boring."

"Here! You play it!" She smiled sweetly as Kai gently took it and started to play it… aaaaand just within a second of feeding Magikarp, she was immediately hooked.

"Oh! Pikachu's ready to give you experience!"

"Aha! Leveled up!" Kai giggled. "Oh, this game is so cute!" She laughed as she kept playing while her daughter watched with a smile.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Cirno…_

"Ooogh… I knew I shouldn't have eaten that Rocky Road…" Cirno groaned as she laid on the ground with her back on the floor and her stomach inflated. "Can you roll me back to Gensokyo?"

"Um… I don't think I can…" Daiyousei sweatdropped as Wriggle went back to Gensokyo to get Daiyousei, and then the door opened to reveal Neo, who saw that her own ice cream restaurant was covered in ice cream and buckets were everywhere.

Neo's eye twitched and then looked at the ice fairy, glaring hard and reaching for her umbrella weapon.

"Urp… Tucker… did it…!" Cirno said, but Neo wasn't having it as she screamed and quickly took off with Daiyousei and Wriggle helping her, struggling to hold her up.

"Do they make cement ice cream or something?!" Daiyousei asked.

"No idea, but we gotta move!" Wriggle said, as the mute ice cream girl chased them around Toad Town well into the night.

* * *

 _Back with Kai…_

"That was an enjoyable game, Anastasia!" Kai smiled. "Thank you for sharing it!"

"You're welcome, mommy!" Anastasia smiled as she soon grew tired and fell asleep into her lap as she giggled and picked her up, carrying her to her room and tucking her in, kissing her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo." She smiled and turning on Anastasia's nightlight before walking out, leaving the door cracked open just a little and walked back into the game room. "Alright, I'll play some Overwatch for an hour and then I'll go to bed." She said and then looked at her own tablet. "…Actually, Overwatch can wait." She said and then proceeded to install Magikarp Jump.

It was then that Vito walked in and saw Kai on the couch with her tablet on her chest as she was sleeping. "Heh, gamed hard…" He chuckled, picking up his queen bridal style and walking out, turning off the light and closing the door.

* * *

 **Magikarp Jump is surprisingly addictive, no?**


	3. Birthday Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Swing a Fish to Drive Away Flies (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

It was just a normal day in Gensokyo, well… as normal as it could possibly get, knowing how Gensokyo can be, but it was just another normal day.

Reimu being lazy with her husband, Suika raiding the sake, Clownpiece trying to pester Reimu again, Nitori working on her gadgets, Yuyuko eating to her heart's content, Mamizou and Kogasa trying to prank people, Utsuho giving Godzilla a nice hot bath, Meiling sleeping on the job as usual, just another regular day.

And in the Bunbunmaru Newspaper office, Aya was completely bored out of her mind as she let out a huge sigh. She could just go out and find something interesting and then twist it around to make it the latest gossip while also 1-upping poor Hatate, and there's plenty of worlds out there to get the latest scoop… but there's absolutely nothing to do, even _if_ she scoured the Human Village several times to try and find something completely embarrassing.

Then again, after she caught wind that all the Fuzzies were wiped out in the Mushroom Kingdom and wrote a story about it, she was trying to find something _else_ that was interesting.

She had her arms on her desk with her chin resting on top of it, as it looked like one of those boring days, as she went to every world that she knew about and nothing exciting was going on. What could possibly be more exciting than Samus making a comeback and Kai eliminating all the Fuzzies while also destroying Pink Gold Peach?

She let out a sigh. "Might as well go take another run." She said as she walked out the door and flew off, hoping to find something good… and then thought about Dark Pit and Kaguya. She smirked, hoping that she'd find something embarrassing for the dark angel, but when she go to Eientei, they weren't even doing anything. In fact, they were just playing video games. "…She finally broke him." She whispered, amazed that Dark Pit tried not to play video games unlike his dorky twin, but it seems like Kaguya finally convinced him.

"Sigh… boring." She sighed and then flew off again, this time landing in the Human Village again and walked around, hoping something would happen as she rounded a corner… and slammed into someone. "Ooof!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Watch where you're-" She realized who she bumped into. "Mokou?"

"Oh, hey Aya."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Mokou said. "Cody and I were wondering if you wanted to do something for us."

"What is it?"

"Send out several invites to our daughter's birthday party." She said and handed Aya an invitation.

"Let's see here…" She said as she took it. "Please come to Yoshiko's fifth birthday party at Yukari's house… tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we've been meaning to get to you sooner but we haven't gotten around to that."

"I see…" Aya rubbed her chin in thought. "So, you want me to make a ton of invitations?"

"Yeah."

Aya grinned. "Boring, but at least it gives me _something_ to do." She said and immediately took off, with the wind following shortly after, as a trash can fell over.

"…I just hope you weren't trying to embarrass someone again." Mokou muttered.

* * *

 _Back with Aya…_

Aya immediately got to her printer and thought about who they'd invite. "Let's see… I know they have the Wielders in mind." She said and proceeded to make about several copies of invites. "Hell, I'll probably make a few more!" She giggled as she went to town on them. "Aaaand one more for me!" She said as she printed one and put it on her desk as she then put the rest in her bag. "And now, off to deliver everything!" She said and flew off, unaware that someone was looking right at the invitation.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Hey, easy with that water!" A Koopa Fireman called out as they were busy taking care of a house fire. "You're getting the houses across the street wet!"

"That's it, I'm going full blast!" A Toad said, putting it on full blast… but unfortunately, it started to go completely wild. "WHOA! WHOOOOOOOA!" He yelled, as he tried to straddle it but it instead went for a wild ride. "GET ME OFF OF THIS THIIIIING!"

"Don't worry, I'll turn the water off! Now where's that dang switch?!"

Unfortunately for the particular part in the neighborhood, it was getting drenched in water… and was washing away the chalk off the sidewalks, especially the hopscotch that little kids were playing in.

"Aww, no fair!" A little girl pouted, who was none other than the Worldwalker's little girl, Yoshiko. She had short red hair, a light purple t-shirt with a flower on it, and an orange mini-skirt with a little fireball painted on it, as she looked to see where the water was coming from and saw the Toad riding on it like it was a mechanical bull or something.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OOOOOFF!"

"I'm trying!" The Koopa yelled and then finally found the switch and turned it off, where the Toad faceplanted.

"OOOF! Ow…"

"Well, the good news is that the fire is completely out."

"And the bad news?"

"That's going all over social media." He said, pointing to several on-lookers with their phones out. "Congrats, you're a celebrity on Shroombook!"

"And Tweester!" A Shy Guy called out.

"…Great…" The Toad sighed.

Back with Yoshiko, she sighed in sadness. "Don't worry, sis." Alex walked over to her. "We'll play hopscotch another day. Why don't we go inside and play a board game for a while."

"Oooh! Can it be Candy Land?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Alex giggled and then looked at the wet sidewalk. "Hopefully, we'll get that back up soon." She said and walked in, unaware of Aya soon flying in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Let's see… anything exciting?" She wondered and flew around, while below her, Nan and Julia had walked by when they saw the whole thing.

"Do you think it was those firemen again?" Julia asked.

Nan sighed. "Yep… definitely. A bunch of clowns, they are."

"Funny, they don't look like clowns." A little girl said as she was between the two, as she had brown hair as a few of her bangs covered one of her blue eyes as she also had a silver T-Shirt with R.O.B.'s head in front with little dark blue jeans. This was Katie, Nan and Julia's little girl.

"Figure of speech, honey." Julia said.

"Ooooh." She smiled and looked at her father's metal arm. "You know, when I grow up, I wanna be just like you."

"Oh, is that right?" Nan asked.

"Yeah, metal arm and everything!" She smiled innocently, as both of them sweatdropped a little.

"Let's… not do that, okay sweetie?"

"Why not?"

"Cause Lady Julia does not need another heart attack like she had five years later, lady Katie." Caliburn popped up out of nowhere.

"That was five years! I grew out of that!" Julia brought up.

"Aww, but I want to be just like daddy."

"You could inherit his courage, not his dim wittedness and recklessness."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!" Nan exclaimed.

"It's true though."

"But, I don't wanna cut off my arm like what happened to daddy in the war! I wanna paint my arm silver and make it look futu… fu… toor…"

"Futuristic?" Julia asked.

"Yes! That's the word I was looking for!"

Caliburn seemed to sigh. "Well, I'm sure we can find some body paint and make it work. At least you're not as reckless and stupid as Sir Nan."

"You know, for being my own Keyblade, you're a bit of a jerk." Nan said.

"I am merely speaking the truth."

"Why's he talking like that? I've always wondered." Katie said.

Julia smiled. "He's from Camelot."

"Ooooh, so does this make you and daddy from Camelot? He does call daddy "Knight of the Keyblade"."

"Not exactly." Julia giggled, as she picked up her daughter and watched the two argue.

"Daddy. Calibun. As my aunt Hina always says, get a room." She said, causing Julia to immediately start giggling.

"GET A ROOM/CALIBUN?!" Nan and Caliburn both yelled, as Caliburn wasn't expecting to have a nickname before they both sighed.

"Well, let's just go offer to make that hopscotch thing again." Nan said, while making a mental note to yell at Hina later.

"Indeed." Caliburn said as they walked over and knocked on the door, and when Alex answered, they explained what they were doing.

"Oh, I was planning on getting the chalk myself, but go ahead. But uh… you might want to be careful in the shed."

"Oh please, what could possibly be bad in the shed? A bunch of Dino Rhinos?" Nan chuckled and walked over to get it.

"…You guys might want to take a step back." Alex said.

"Honey, be careful!" Julia called out.

"I will. It's not like anything will hap-" He opened up the doors and his eyes widened, paling up in the process. "-pen…"

 **End BGM**

"Mommy… what's that?" Katie's voice trembled as they heard a growl, as it belonged to none other than a Chain Chomp… and it looked quite pissed.

"What's a Chain Chomp doing in the shed?!" Julia asked.

"Ask Syrena…" Alex said as Nan immediately yelped and quickly ran off as the Chain Chomp ran after him.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"WHO PUTS A FREAKING RABID CHAIN CHOMP IN A SHED?!" Nan yelled as he ran for his life as the Chain Chomp followed him.

"Don't run into down town, don't run into down town…" Julia hoped, but Nan took a left as the Chain Chomp followed. "Aaaand he's going down town."

"…We might as well go after him." Caliburn said as they went after him, as Aya spotted this.

"Oooh! Something interesting!" Aya exclaimed, grabbing her camera and following, taking a lot of pictures.

"EXCUSE ME, PARDON ME! COMING THROUGH!" Nan yelled as he went through downtown, where a lot of Toad Town residents cleared the streets as the Chain Chomp was basically glued to him and nobody else.

"Where'd _that_ come from?" One of them wondered.

"I dunno, but I'd rather NOT know!"

Nan quickly scanned the area, looking for ideas to try and get rid of the Chain Chomp, and then he spotted an alleyway as he quickly ran in, hoping to outmaneuver the Chain Chomp, but as luck would have it, the Chain Chomp tore through the Alleyway. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed and then quickly made a hard left and spotted Hina's Restaurant up ahead. "Aha!" He quickly ran forward, hoping the Chain Chomp wouldn't see him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Restaurant…_

"Here you go!" Hina gave a Toad some soup and his drink. "Roast Beef Soup with sparkly soda!"

"Oooh, mama!" The Toad smiled as Hina giggled and walked away as the Toad was about to chow down, when he noticed the drink and the soup started to vibrate. "…What the…?" He wondered… and the shaking started to vibrate the place a whole lot more.

"Whoa! WHOA!" A Shy Guy grabbed his plate that was about to fall. "Phew… I'm not letting that doughnut go to waste!" He said… aaaaand then his drink fell and spilled all over his doughnut. "Aww…"

"What the hell…?" Hina wondered as she, Souji and a few other Toad waiters looked around, wondering what it could be… and then Nan quickly ran in and quickly barred the entrance by shoving the seats through the door, as one of them had a Koopa on it.

"Can't a Koopa eat his French Dip in peace? Sheesh!" The Koopa exclaimed.

"Nan, what'd you do?" Hina asked as Nan panted.

"Who… puts… a Chain Chomp… in a… shed…?!" He asked, nearly collapsing as they saw the Chain Chomp hop by.

"Uncle Nan, did you do something stupid again?" A voice called out as they saw a little girl playing with Legos on a Lego table. She had short purple hair with a silver streak over her front, as she had a black shirt with the Halo 4 logo on it, complete with Master Chief and she also had a white miniskirt, complete with little sneakers. This was Xinah, Hina and Souji's daughter.

"No… no, I didn't." Nan said.

"You did cause a Chain Chomp to get loose." Souji pointed out.

"What I want to know is who puts chalk in a shed that's inhabited by a Chain Chomp!" Nan said as Hina started pulling everything back along with the customers, with Souji, the waiters and Nan helping.

"Oh come on, who'd be crazy enough to put a Chain Chomp in a shed? Everyone knows you need a big dog house, not a shed." A Lakitu said.

"Well, it was bound to be found eventually… and it just so happened to be _this_ dork." Hina said.

"Hey!" Nan playfully glared at her as she playfully stuck her tongue out at her as Xinah hugged Nan.

"It's okay, Uncle Nan. You may be stupid, but we still love you!" She said as Nan glared at Hina.

"What stories have you been telling her?"

"What _haven't_ I told?" Hina giggled as Julia and the rest walked in.

"Xinah!" Katie exclaimed.

"Katie!" Xinah waved as the two of them hugged, and then a bunch of invitations rained down on them before Aya flew out of there, as she decided to follow the Chain Chomp, as they read it.

"Oh, we can definitely go there." Julia said.

"Yeah." Nan nodded. "Welp, I'm heading back to the doll shop." He said. "I'll see you there." He said and walked off.

"I'll be there in a minute, hon!" Julia smiled and then sighed, before rubbing her belly.

"So, have you told him yet?" Hina asked with a knowing smile.

"I'll tell him some day." Julia giggled as Caliburn looked at her curiously.

"Tell him what?" He asked as Hina whispered in his… er… nonexistent ear. "Hmm, congratulations Lady Julia."

"Thank you. If anything, it could be a boy this time." Julia smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Aya…_

As Aya was following the Chain Chomp and taking pictures, she got distracted by a shop to the side. "Marisa and Dante's potion shop? Oh yeah, Marisa doesn't live in Gensokyo anymore…" Aya smiled and flew in, dropping in some invitations and then flew off while Marisa read it with Dante.

"Sure, why not?" Marisa chuckled.

"I'm game." Dante said.

* * *

 _At Kai's Castle, in the backyard…_

"Alright, match point!" Toadbert called out as there were two goals on both sides near the gardens, as they were playing Kick the Koopa Shell, the equivalent of soccer, if you will. Kai was on the right with Marco, a few Toads, Hikari, Vito, and Toadette while on the opposing side had a few Koopas, Maria, Paolo, and Peashy.

"Ready… GO!" Toadbert kicked the shell, as the Toads and Koopas went to go get it, and then the shell went all over the place as Toadbert watched the shell go back and forth. "I'm just glad I'm not a Koopa right about now."

"Yeah… you and me both." A Beached Koopa muttered, not looking very amused as Kai kicked the shell hard enough to the goal, but Peashy was ready for this and then kicked it even harder to turn it into a missile, forcing them to get away, lest they get their ribcages shattered and then the Koopa Shell got into the goal as Toadette tried to catch it in time, but to no avail.

"The winner is… Sarasaland!" Toadbert called out.

"And that's how you do it!" Maria grinned.

"That's because Peashy doesn't know her own strength." Kai told her with a chuckle.

"I don't see a problem with that!" Peashy giggled.

"Yay! Our kingdom won!" Antonio exclaimed, as he wore an orange shirt with the Angry Sun on it and light blue shorts, as of course, this was the son of Maria and Paolo.

"You do realize this wasn't a tournament, right?" Another boy asked, wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts with sneakers. This was their other son, Fabio.

"I know, but it's still fun." Antonio smiled.

"Hey, where's Anastasia?" Marco asked.

"In the front yard. She's currently getting flowers for your grandparents who are inside." Kai said.

"I wondered where they were…"

* * *

 _In the front yard…_

"They'll love this." Anastasia giggled as she picked up a flower… and then felt the ground rumbling underneath her. "Hmm?" She wondered and saw the monstrous Chain Chomp that was dangerously close to her.

Sure, they had some Chain Chomps in the backyard as pets along with Kai's Pokemon, and she loved them all, but this particular Chain Chomp made Anastasia really nervous… and as it kept getting closer, she let out a loud scream that was heard all the way through the backyard, catching Kai's attention.

 **BGM: Apprenhension (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Anastasia?" Kai asked as she ran inside, and looked out a window to see a Chain Chomp getting closer as her eyes widened as Anastasia looked too petrified to run, as Xion and Vanitas was right in front of her with their Keyblades out, and then Kai burst through the front doors and quickly did a front flip as she got in front of them.

"Mommy!"

"Honey, get in the castle! We'll take care of this!" Kai said, summoning her Keyblade.

Anastasia nodded as she quickly took off running and quickly ran inside the castle. "So, you guys ready for this?" Kai asked.

"Never actually faced a Chain Chomp, but hopefully, this won't be difficult." Xion said.

"This might get ugly." Vanitas warned.

"Nngh, who cares? I'm not letting that damned thing harm my daughter or destroy anything else!" Kai said, as her hand had a dark aura surrounding it. "But let's take this thing down!"

"Right behind you!" Xion nodded as they aimed their Keyblades at the Chain Chomp that got closer… but suddenly, Hikari landed on the ground in front of them.

"Chompy, stop!" She ordered, as the Chain Chomp immediately stopped.

 **End BGM**

"…Wait, are you serious?" Kai asked, as she was ready to risk her life to fight the Chain Chomp with her fellow Unversed as Vanitas and Xion had the exact same looks.

"Now what are you doing out of your shed?" She asked. "Did Syrena let you out and order you to destroy somebody?" Chompy looked away, looking down on the ground. "…I figured." She said. "You know, she really oughta tie that chain of yours to something so you won't get loose." She said as she took the chain. "Come on, let's go home." She and the big Chain Chomp walked away together. "Sorry! We'll spend more time later!"

"…I have no words…" Vanitas said as Kai's hand went back to normal.

"So much for calling the Unversed." Kai sighed, as several invitations then rained down and then Aya took off. "Hmm, I'm sure I can get away from the Kingdom tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too." Maria walked over.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the Kingdom…_

"There it is! Luigi and Daisy's house!" A Koopa said.

"I know you're a huge fan of Daisy, but is this really necessary?" A Flutter asked.

"It is! I'm her biggest fan… and I can't wait to meet her! Ooooh, I CAN'T HANDLE IT!"

"If you love her so much, then why don't you go and marry her or something?" Flutter asked sarcastically while rolling his eyes, but then he noticed that the Koopa was running up to the door. "Wait, wait, come back! I didn't mean it like _that!"_

Now, normally, a normal and _sane_ person would just knock on the door… but nope, the Koopa just stormed on in and soon found Daisy resting on a couch. "There she is…!" He giggled excitedly and then ran up to her, getting very close to her… like _breathing on your face_ close.

"Mmm… Polterpup, what do you want…?" Daisy groaned in her sleep, as the Koopa noticed that she was wearing a normal orange T-Shirt with light green shorts, but he didn't care. All he cared about was meeting Daisy for the first time… and then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi! I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph? I really really really really really love you and I want to get to know more about you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Daisy screamed. "CREEPER!" She screamed, and on instinct, she kicked the Koopa high enough for him to go through the roof as the Flutter had witnessed him flying out, while Luigi noticed a Koopa in the air as he was grilling some steaks with Affection watching.

"Huh?" Luigi wondered.

"Misdrea?" Affection tilted her head.

"I… had a feeling that would happen…" Flutter sighed and went after the Koopa who landed on his shell, groaning with a huge smile on his face.

"Worth. It." He said before passing out, as Aya landed on the roof and dumped two invitations before flying off, then Luigi walked in while Affection floated in.

"Um… do I want to know?" Luigi asked, seeing Daisy looking completely frazzled.

"No… no you don't…" She said, sighing in annoyance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Heheheh, read 'em and weep boys!" Hades said, as he was playing poker with Bowser, Dedede and Ganondorf.

"Oh, you measly son of a…!" Bowser growled.

"No fair!" Dedede exclaimed.

"Argh…!" Ganondorf growled, wondering how he let Hades talk himself into playing Poker with them every week. He'd rather fight Link, Lana, Impa and Zelda again instead of playing a measly card game, but alas… this was how it is.

"Hahahaha!"

"Alright, you greedy god you! I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Dedede said.

"This time, I'm going all in!" Bowser growled… and then they heard a slam on the door. "Oh, he's faster than I thought." He said. "Excuse me fellas, I gotta go entertain my guest." He said. "Junior! Help your father out here!"

"You got it, dad!"

Bowser walked forward and then saw Mario in front of him. "Alright, plumber! How'd you get past Guzzlord?"

"I have my ways."

* * *

 _Earlier…_

Guzzlord landed on the ground in front of Mario and Emboar, roaring in front of him and got ready to fight him, until Mario reached in his bag full of bones and pulled them out, whistling as Guzzlord looked rather excited and acted like a playful puppy dog as Mario was whistling. "You want these? Go get 'em!" Mario threw them very far as Guzzlord quickly chased after it as both of them fist bumped and then walked into the castle. "Sucker."

* * *

 _In the present…_

"Argh…! Note to self, destroy all the bones in the Kingdom, but don't piss off Kai in the process." He said while writing it down. "Alright, plumber! Let's do this!"

"Right at ya." Mario said as they got ready to fight, buuuut… Mario seemed a little slower than usual and Bowser proceeded to punch him, but pulled a muscle in the process.

"Yow ow ow ow!" Bowser winced, rolling his shoulder.

"Heh…" Mario smirked as he did his signature jump and landed on the ground behind the Koopa, ready to grab his tail and when he did, he grabbed his tail and began to spin… oooonly to throw his back out. "Agh!" He cried and fell on the ground and cringing in agony while Bowser got back up.

 **End BGM**

"Argh, I haven't practiced in weeks…" Bowser said as he sat down next to the plumber. "Let's face it… we're getting old…"

"I agree with you." Mario said, and right on cue, a Dry Bones came running up and began to massage Mario's back. "Ah… mama mia…"

"You boys done yet?" A familiar voice asked as they saw Peach sitting on a couch and not in a cage this time. "Face it, you two decided to do it again for old time's sake, but… look what's happening."

"She's not wrong." Mario said. "You decided not to do a cage?"

"And hang her over lava? That's old school." He said. "Argh… so… golf next week?"

"Heh, I was just about to ask you." Mario chuckled.

"Same time the last time we golfed?" Bowser asked.

"Yep." Mario nodded as Peach helped him up as they both walked out of the castle and Bowser waved goodbye and then he walked back to the group where they heard Dedede scream.

"NOOOO!" Dedede yelled. "How do you keep doing this?!"

"A God never reveals his secrets." Hades said as Bowser came back in.

"I'm sorry, dad… I tried…" Junior said.

"It's alright, son! You'll figure it out some day!" Bowser said and got back in his seat when Junior moved. "Alright, this time I'll-"

"Excuse me." A voice said as they saw a girl approach them.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf asked.

"I am Seija Kijin, an Amanojaku." She said. "I'd like to join your game of poker."

"Eh, what's one more? It's not like it'll hurt." Hades said as they agreed and Seija pulled up a seat… right when Aya put in some invitations and then she noticed Seija.

"Wait… is that Seija?" She wondered. "...Oh no, I gotta hurry on delivering these invitations and warn Yukari!" She said and flew off.

* * *

 _Several invitations handed out later…_

"There, that oughta do it." Aya said with a smile. "I don't know if Fairy Tail will make it considering they're still at war with Zeref, but at least I got the majority." She said as she walked back into the Bunbunmaru Newspaper office.

"Now, I'll just grab my invitation and warn Yukari." She said and then noticed something on her desk that made her eyes wide, as there was a note instead of the invitation.

"Thank you for the invitation, Aya! – Love, Hatate."

Aya's eye twitched. "HATATE!" She screamed.

* * *

 _The next day, in Yukari's house…_

 **BGM: Let's Party! (Fairy Tail)**

"Yay! You guys made it!" Yoshiko exclaimed, watching everyone who was invited come in.

"Like we'd miss this!" Marisa chuckled as everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom was there.

"Hey hey! Ruby! Go easy on the cookies!" Yang called out.

"I can't help it!" Ruby giggled.

"Save some for _me_ at least!" Kirito said as he and Klein tried to dig in.

"Oh, daddy…" Yui sighed along with Asuna.

"There's more where that came from." Yukari said, using her powers to manipulate the never ending supply of cookies and cake.

"It's like a never ending buffet! I love it!" Yuyuko exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"Flare!" Kai, decked out in her royal dress, called out as she spotted Flare chatting with Bowser and Meta Knight, as Flare was back to her red headed state, but this time she was letting her long hair go free and was wearing a yin-yang T-shirt with some jeans.

"Kai!" Flare exclaimed and then hugged her.

"Oh man, it's been ages since we've seen each other!"

"It has!" She said.

"How's Flame and Sparky doing?"

"They're the usual. I'm the only woman in the house." She laughed, and then the doors opened up to reveal the Neptunia goddesses.

"Hey hey! I heard there was a party for a little Yoshi!" Neptune said

"It's Yoshiko." Noire reminded.

"Oh, who ca-" Peashy playfully headbutted her. "OOOF!"

"Hey Neptuna!"

"P-Ko!"

"I was wondering if you were coming." Yukari said, as Aya had told her who she invited and then warned her about Seija, which she reminded herself to throw a train at Hades later for losing all the money that Seija took from all of them, and then Yuno and Yuki walked in with two adorable little kids. Aki, a pink haired girl with green eyes and a little green shirt that said "Stay away from my daddy or else" and brown pants with flip flops, and Eiji, a black haired boy with blue eyes as he was wearing a hat similar to Yuki's as he was wearing a blue shirt with an Azumarill on it and wearing red shorts. (Aki is the youngest and Eiji is the oldest.)

"Aki! Eiji!" Xinah waved them over as the two of them ran forward to hug her, Yoshiko and Katie as everyone else was having a fun time chatting or playing games, like Deadpool was playing Just Dance by himself, but he didn't care. All he cared about was trying to beat his high score from last time.

"Can't! Stop! Dancing! But! I! Don't! Care!" Deadpool said through the beats.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sabrina and the rest of her family?" Aqua wondered.

"They're on their way." Yuno said. "They were going to pick up Samus."

"Oh, good."

It was at this moment that as the cake was getting filled once again, as it was one of Hina's recipes that Yukari "borrowed", which was a Chocolate Lover's Cake filled with fudge and covered with chocolate chips, and Buru was getting the last piece before it was filled up… and Hades took it. "Hey!"

 **End BGM**

"Ah ah ah! You had your fill of chocolate, my precious daughter. I'm pretty sure you were thinking this one was for me."

"You know how I am with chocolate... and how I get when someone gets in my way, _dad!_ Now move aside!"

Hades smirked. "Make me."

"Oooh... YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Buru yelled as she tackled her father to the ground and it soon formed into a fighting dust cloud.

"Can't you guys split it up?!" Hikari asked.

"Come on, that's not even mature of you two!" Alex protested, but those two didn't even care.

"Guys, come on... it's Yoshiko's birthday!" Yukari said as she tried to separate the two, but to no avail as the two went around the room and knocked down punch that got all over Pyrrha and Blake, a few chairs, even ruined Just Dance that Deadpool was playing.

"Noooo! My perfect score…! Hasta la vista!"

"No one cares about that game anyway!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hey! Hey! Can't you two act civilized?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah!" Pit agreed, but those two wouldn't get through it with, as they knocked down a cup as it rolled towards Yoshiko as it stopped at her foot, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Ruined…" She whispered, as everyone was trying to stop Hikari and Hades from fighting each other, but it wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Chocolate hog!" Hades.

"Fourth Wall killer!" Buru.

"Fire headed chocolate nuisance!"

"Snarky asshole!"

"Ruined...!" Yoshiko wiped her tears and clenched her fists. "YOU RUINED MY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAY!" She screamed, and suddenly, a fiery ring surrounded her that caught everyone's attention.

* * *

 _Just outside near the party…_

"So, I told Flandre that she was crazy enough to even do-" A sudden explosion interrupted Remilia as she and Nitori were walking and saw smoke, with a mushroom cloud to boot.

"What the…?" Nitori wondered.

* * *

 _At the Hakurei Shrine…_

"Eh, I wasn't planning on going anyway." Reimu said, sitting on the roof, drinking tea with Luxord.

"Aren't you gonna go down there?" Luxord asked.

"Pfft, it's Yukari. I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

 _With Worldwalker and Mokou, who went to go grab something…_

"Cody… was that Hikari?" Mokou asked.

"I don't think it was… unless…" His eyes widened.

"Yoshiko?"

"Maybe Yoshiko." He said as they ran off.

* * *

 _Aya…_

"A scoop! Oh hell yeah!" Aya exclaimed and flew off to the mushroom cloud before them, and when she got there, she took tons of pictures.

* * *

 _Sabrina's family…_

"Why do I have a feeling something went horribly wrong…" Samus said.

"Knowing what happens here, anything's possible." Sabrina said

"I'm gonna say Yukari had a meltdown." Rose said as they nodded, seeming to be the case.

In the blast zone itself, Yukari's house was in pieces, everyone was covered in soot and some burns from the fire, as Yoshiko stood there at the epicenter herself, panting and not even fazed by the explosion, and glared at the God of the Underworld and the chocolate loving maniac. "You two ruined my birthday!" She growled.

"We're sorry..." Both of them said as several of them were blinking, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Welp… she's _definitely_ related to those two." Nan said.

"No kidding…" Julia said.

"Mama mia…" Luigi groaned and then sneezed.

"Ah! It's in my hair…!" Noire complained.

"And you call _me_ explosive." Blanc quietly said.

"More than You and Vegeta combined." Noire groaned.

"My house… it's gone…" Yukari groaned before falling over.

"Do you think mom and dad probably noticed?" Hikari asked.

Alex coughed. "Yeah… I'm pretty sure."

Yoshiko then immediately went into her happy go lucky self. "Whooooa, what happened to the house?" She asked, oblivious to what happened.

"You blew it up." Xinah said.

"I did?" Yoshiko wondered with a tilted head and as they tried to explain, she even got more confused, and when Worldwalker and Mokou came by and explained what had happened…

"I wonder if that activated her powers…" Mokou said.

"Probably." Worldwalker nodded.

* * *

 _One major cleanup and several Hydro Pumps from Sabrina's Greninja later…_

"Alright, let's continue partying!" Hikari exclaimed as they cheered… while Aya had all the pictures she needed and then flew off to start off her newspaper for the following day.

"I know what to do here!" She giggled and then wrote away which the first headline was "Yukari's house nuked! Deadpool and Hades probably prime suspects!" with "Attack of the Killer Chain Chomp" on the next page.

"Still got it!" She laughed.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Thanks for coming!" Worldwalker waved as everyone had left as Yoshiko was asleep. "Well, I guess we'll take the birthday girl home. Night!"

"Night!" Yukari waved as Worldwalker picked her daughter up as they walked out… and heard a train with Hades crying out in pain. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled, and something about letting Seija getting the upper hand.

It was then that Worldwalker put Yoshiko to bed in their house and then smiled. "Sweet dreams, birthday girl."

"Daddy…" Yoshiko whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story about the Keyblade Wielders of old and their adventures?"

"Of course. Who do you want to hear about first?"

Yoshiko smiled. "How about the blue haired woman with that Greninja?"

He chuckled. "Of course, I'll tell you a story or two, then you'll have to go to sleep."

"Kay!"

And so, Worldwalker began telling her all about what went on in Sabrina's life as she listened intently and just from the doorway, Mokou listened as well with a smile, as Yoshiko smiled, hearing about her adventures until he was finished and kissed her goodnight before going to bed with Mokou and closed the door.

However, Yoshiko couldn't sleep as she couldn't stop thinking about Sabrina as one thing came to mind.

"When I grow up… I wanna go on an adventure with her." She whispered and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Slice of Life chapter, if you will.**


	4. Super Mario Hellmaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Green Greens (Kirby's Epic Yarn)**

It was just another day in Dreamland. The townsfolk going about their lives, King Dedede being his typical self, Meta Knight taking care of the Halberd, Galacta Knight flying around, Dyna Blade taking care of her little chicks and Kirby sucking up all the apples off of poor Whispy Woods, just your typical day in Dreamland.

"Poyo!" Kirby waved at Whispy Woods before skipping off aimlessly until he reached his house where he looked at the house next to his and he wondered what his neighbors were up to. "Poyo poyo…" Kirby wondered and wandered over as he looked inside the window before smiling. "Poyo!" He giggled and then proceeded to go fly off to do whatever he had in mind.

And inside the house, was Flare doing some yoga before resting. "Ow… yeah, I'm gonna be sore after doing _that_." She winced before giggling.

"You always say that." Flame walked over to her.

Flare giggled. "Yeah." She said before they both hugged each other and loving looked at each others eyes. "Have a great day at the dojo." She smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled as they both kissed, before Flame broke the kiss and then when he got outside, he waved and then flew off.

"Have fun!" She waved and then smiled before closing the door and then took a deep breath. "Alright, time to do my stuff." She said.

"Did dad leave?" A voice asked as Flare turned around to see her son, Sparky.

Sparky had orange spiky hair and blue eyes, as he had a blue T-shirt with Kirby doing a dance in the front, and in the back were several KO'd Waddle Dees and Bronto Burts and he also wore orange shorts that had a Waddle Doo on the left and a Scarfy on the right as he also wore flip flops. He also had small wings on his back that weren't ready for flying yet.

"Yeah, he did."

"Aww, I didn't say goodbye to him…" He pouted.

Flare smiled and rubbed his head. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon." She said, kissing him on the forehead. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a shower."

"Oh! When you're done drying off, can we fly around in your dragon form?" He asked.

Flare giggled. "Of course." She said.

"Yay!" He smiled as Flare proceeded to go take a shower, where Sparky heard his mother sing while in the shower as he smiled and proceeded to play with his toys.

After she was done, she dried off and looked at the mirror, looking at her hair and wondering if she should just put it in a ponytail or let it be free. "…It's more fun having it be free." She said and then after getting dressed, she walked out and grabbed herself some breakfast. _After I fly with him, I should do some writing today._ She thought.

"Hey Sparky! Let's go!" She said after finishing her breakfast.

"Hooray!" He cheered as they both went outside where she summoned her Keyblade.

 _Let's rock._ She thought and her Keyblade glowed along with her, as she transformed into her dragon form as Sparky hopped on as she proceeded to fly up in the sky as he cheered while holding on to her mother's neck.

"Poyo!" Kirby called out as Kirby joined them with his Warp Star.

"Hi Kirby!" Sparky waved.

"Hiiii!" Kirby waved back as they both flew around, soon were joined by a few friendly Bronto Burts.

"Hey! This is a no fly zone!" They heard Dedede yell from afar, only to be greeted by Flare breathing fire at him. "YOOOOOOW!"

"Sire, when will you realize that no one will listen to you?" Escargoon asked.

"Argh… I can be hopeful!" Dedede growled.

"Just like all those times you play poker with Hades and the others?"

"One day, I'll beat that god!" Dedede declared and stormed in.

Flare soon reached a Cliffside when she landed near it. Sparky hopped off and Flare transformed back to herself and Kirby landed with them. "So… you want to try it out again?"

Sparky nodded and spread his little wings out. "I'll try." He said.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered, unaware of Dedede and Escargoon coming to see what was going on and then realized it.

"Oooh… trying that out again." Escargoon said.

"Hmph. I find it dumb that she's the only one that doesn't have wings in her human form." Dedede folded his arms. "You'd think that little rugrat wouldn't have inherited the wings from that Flame guy."

Flare overheard them. "He had the cutest little wings when he was born. We all try to encourage him to fly."

"Hmph! He never will." Dedede smirked.

Flare turned to Sparky. "Go on, sweetie. You can do it."

Sparky nodded and took a deep breath as he ran off the cliff and attempted to fly, flapping his wings… but he still fell. "AAAAH!"

"Poyo!" Kirby quickly flew down after him with his Warp Star and then grabbed him and then flew up. "Poyo poyo."

Sparky teared up. "No matter how much I try… I can't fly… I don't think I'll be able to!" He sniffed.

"No no no, don't say that." Flare gently said and knelt down. "The important thing is is that you tried your best, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah… but…"

Flare hugged him. "Shhh, you'll get it down. We can try some other time if you'd like." She whispered. "One day, you'll fly. I know you will."

Sparky smiled. "Thank you…"

"Yeah, he'll fly... in about zero years!" Dedede taunted and then laughed along with Escargoon, but Flare pointed her Keyblade at them without even looking, threatening them with either a Firaga, Blizzaga or Thundaga causing them both to shut up. "…Okay, we'll shut up!"

"Come on, let's go home." Flare said as Sparky wiped his tears and hopped on her back after she transformed and flew off.

"Tough crowd." Dedede muttered.

Flare landed back at home and transformed back to herself after Sparky hopped off and Kirby flew off somewhere else. "Mom, did they really mean all that stuff?"

"No." Flare shook her head. "Don't listen to anything Dedede says. Nobody listens to him anymore." She said, winking at him.

"Oh… but isn't he the king?"

"Pfft, I'd rather hail Kai or Maria instead of Dedede." Flare said. "Besides, Dedede's not that great of a king anyway." She giggled and walked in with Sparky as she hopped on her computer while Sparky turned on the TV to watch cartoons while Flare didn't seem to care as she proceeded to write.

It was just after a few hours of writing, Flare stood up and stretched. "That'll be enough for now." She said as she proceeded to do what stay-at-home mothers usually do while Sparky was intent on the TV.

 **End BGM**

After putting the laundry on the lines, she looked up at the sky and smiled, watching some Bronto Burts fly by, and closing her eyes, letting the gentle breeze hit her, losing herself in the wind… until she heard Sparky call out to her. "Mom! Your phones ringing!"

"Be right there." She said and walked back in, picking up her phone and going into the other room. "Hello?" She answered. "…Oh, hey Blanc, what's up?" She asked. "Uh-huh… oh, yeah, I'm totally free. I just about to make some lunch. Uh-huh… oh? Okay, yeah. I'll tell him. Okay, see you in a bit." She said and then hung up. "Hey Sparky!"

"Yeah?"

"Blanc is coming over, and she's bringing Rom and Ram!"

"Oh, yay!" He cheered as Flare proceeded to make lunch when the doorbell rang.

"Honey, can you get that?"

"Sure!" He said and then opened the door to reveal Blanc, Rom and Ram. "Aunt Blanc! Rom! Ram!" Sparky greeted, as Flare overheard this.

 **BGM: Blanc's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

 _"Aunt Blanc?"_ She mouthed as she returned from the kitchen to see Sparky already playing with Rom and Ram. "Aunt Blanc?" She asked.

Blanc chuckled. "That surprised me myself but I find it precious." She said.

"Yeah." She giggled. "I was just about to bring the sandwiches in."

"Oh, thanks." Blanc said as they proceeded to eat lunch while Sparky chatted with Rom and Ram.

"So, what brings you over this time?" Flare asked.

"Well… I was just curious about something."

"Hmm?"

"You know that game Super Mario Maker?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… how come the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't have something like that?"

"Well, they did… until Bowser caught Guzzlord…"

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Sometime ago…_

"MY COURSES!" A Toad screamed.

"Oops, sorry." Bowser sheepishly chuckled while Guzzlord was chowing down on all the courses that was made.

"All my hard work…" A Koopa cried anime style as Guzzlord was pretty much finished with basically all of the Mario Maker courses and took off as Bowser chased after him, while Kai saw all of this and sweatdropped.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Oh, that's right… Guzzlord happened." Blanc rubbed her chin in thought. "That's a shame…"

"I had to calm down Rose and Maria Jr. They loved those real life courses until that happened. It took me and my aunt Sabrina to calm them down."

"I don't blame them, I'd be devastated if my course was eaten alive when I worked so hard on it." Blanc mused. "No… wait, I'd beat the hell out of them after finding out my course was eaten." She said and then thought of something. "You know, we could revive that."

"How? Guzzlord ate that Wii U Gamepad too."

"Hmm…" Blanc rubbed her chin in thought and spotted the Wii U next to the Switch near the TV. "You know… as I recall, E. Gadd is still alive. I bet he can modify the Wii U gamepad."

"You're not touching my Wii U."

Blanc laughed. "No no no, not _your_ gamepad. I seem to recall Plutia actually owning one when I went into that alternate world of ours, but she never does anything with it."

"…Or we could just gather up coins in the Mushroom Kingdom and buy one at one of the shops." Flare said.

"Hmm, fine, if you want to do it the boring way." Blanc said before shrugging. "Still, I think this will be a great idea."

"I need to write down a note for Flame. I might be gone when he comes home."

"Good idea." Blanc nodded.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Alright, let's go." Flare said and turned to Sparky. "Hey Sparky, we're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh! Can I come too?"

"Of course, I'm not going to leave my child at home alone." Flare said.

"Yeah, otherwise two big bad guys will come and you'll have to protect the house!" Rom said as Sparky looked at her weird.

"Huh?"

Blanc blinked in surprise. "You didn't let him see Home Alone?"

"I was _going_ to but I never got around to it…" Flare muttered as she made a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom as they all walked in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Alright, here we are." Blanc said as they looked around at the big open field that they're in. "So… we should definitely get started." She said as she turned around to see Flare gone. "Hmm?" She looked around and then saw she was busy collecting coins along with the others. "Oh… how much does it cost over here?" She asked.

"About… 350 coins."

"…Not bad. I was expecting a whole lot more, knowing how stores can get in the Mario RPG games." Blanc said as she went over to help, and about 350 coins later, they went over to the store and bought a Wii U and headed over to E. Gadd's lab.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Come in, fellers!" A voice said as they knocked on the door as they walked in to see E. Gadd tinkering with FLUDD. "Ah! Flare! Blanc! Youngsters! Good to see you."

"Hello." Flare greeted.

"What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you could do something for us." Blanc said.

"Oh?"

Flare held up the Wii U box. "Maybe you could tinker with this Wii U to make Mario Maker in real life?"

"Oooh… I remember doing that since yesteryear!" E. Gadd smiled. "It was a shame when that Guzzlord ate up my masterpiece. I gave Bowser a stern talking to, but he didn't seem to care."

"So, recreate your old masterpiece." Ram said.

"Problem is… I forgot how I did it." E. Gadd sheepishly admitted. "It is most likely because I am getting old and my time is nearly up… my old brain refuses to work anymore."

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Blanc quietly said.

"Oh, it's alright." E. Gadd nodded and then looked at it. "…But you know what. I'll try it! It will be my last greatest creation since the Poltergust 5000!"

"And then what will you do after that, professor?" FLUDD asked.

"Ask my granddaughter to come in and take over for me." He smiled. "Now let's go youngsters! Times a wastin'!" He said and took off.

"…He has a granddaughter?" Flare asked.

"That's news to me." Blanc said.

"I always thought he never married." Ram said.

"Yeah." Rom nodded.

"That's kinda cool." Sparky said as they took off after the old coot.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Mushroom Fields…_

 **BGM: Listen Up, Now/Tutorial (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Alrighty!" E. Gadd had his tools ready. "Now… open up the box!" He requested as Flare opened up the box and pulled it out while E. Gadd saw Super Mario 3D World in the box as he simply threw it away, but Ram and Rom caught it. "Now, if someone can go and get a copy of that game!" He said as Blanc ran over and got herself a copy before coming back. "Good!"

Something then came to him. "Hmm, we need an outlet. A satellite!" He said. "Someone go get Miss Kawashiro!"

"On it!" Flare nodded as she made a portal to Gensokyo and ran in.

"What's the satellite for?" Sparky asked.

"Well, youngster, you can't start the Wii U without an outlet!" E. Gadd smiled.

"…What's an outlet?" He asked as Flare returned with Nitori.

"Making something new?" Nitori asked.

"Just like in my early years!" E. Gadd said. "This takes me back."

Nitori pulled out a wrench. "Let's do this!"

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Your majesty!" Toadbert came bursting into the doors, as he saw that Kai was having tea with Rosalina. "Oh… sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No no, it's fine. What seems to be the problem?" Kai asked.

"There's something HUGE going on in the Mushroom Hills!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! There seems to be machines and… and electricity and… by boogity, it looks terrifying!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll go check it out."

"I'll come with you." Rosalina said.

"Thanks." She nodded as she summoned her Keyblade. "Just in case." She smiled and took off with Rosalina.

"…It amazes me that she can run in those high heels…" Toadbert muttered as he chased after them.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Alright, we're good to go!" Nitori said after making a huge satellite with a plug in as E. Gadd plugged it in and then they fiddled with the first time use thingy before putting the game in.

"Now… let's work our magic!" E. Gadd chuckled as the two went right to work on it as the rest watched in amazement.

"I wish I could do that." Flare said. "But I don't have any desire to be a mechanic."

"Neither do I." Blanc said.

"Hmm?" Rom turned her head. "Oh! The queen is coming!"

"The queen?" Flare asked and turned around. "Kai's coming?" She wondered as Kai soon stopped running and then panting.

"Phew… haven't ran that far in a while…" Kai panted before catching her breath. "So, what's going on?"

"Reopening Super Mario Maker." Blanc said.

Kai blinked. "You are? I've been meaning to do that, actually…"

"But you couldn't because you're too busy being a nurse or too busy checking on the kingdom when something goes wrong." Toadbert reminded.

"Well, yeah…" Kai rubbed the back of her head. "Then I just forget about it after I go back home…" She said.

"Mostly because _someone_ plays a little too much Overwatch." Flare teased.

"Hey! You know I adore that game." She giggled.

"Quick question. Won't Guzzlord eat this up again?" Rosalina asked.

"Ha!" Nitori laughed. "I installed something on the Wii U Gamepad. When it detects Guzzlord, it forms a huge protective barrier that only Guzzlord won't be able to get through _or_ eat it. It's basically Guzzlord proof! …And Bowser-proof just to be on the safe side."

"Genius!" Kai grinned.

"By boogity, why didn't _we_ think of that last time? …Oh wait…" Toadbert sighed.

"Eureka! It's finally done!" E. Gadd exclaimed as he pulled out the stylus. "Let's see here…" He proceeded to pick up a Goomba as it magically appeared out of thin air. "Heheh, just like old times!" He grinned. "Welp, you fellers have fun! I'll go call my granddaughter and then… I must rest. I call dibs next to Toadsworth." He said before walking off.

 **End BGM**

"…He has a granddaughter?" Kai asked.

"That's a first for me." Toadbert shrugged.

"Wonder what her name is." Rosalina said.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you, Flare, but I'm gonna go check on the Kingdom again."

"Okay, have fun!" Flare said as they both hugged before they parted ways while Rosalina and Toadbert waved goodbye.

 **BGM: Title Theme – Super Mario Maker (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

"Alright! Let's get to work on some courses!" Blanc excitedly said as they began going to town on the courses, even making some retro stages, a stage for the lava area, a few airship levels… it was so good.

In fact, as they were making stuff, a Toad walked by and saw what they were doing as his eyes widened and quickly ran off to Toad Town. "GUYS! THE MARIO MAKER COURSES ARE BACK!"

"WHAT?!" A Shy Guy yelled.

"Say it ain't so! Tell me I'm dreaming!" A Koopa exclaimed.

"Make way! Coming through!" Captain Toad quickly ran over as they all gathered around and looked at the courses, as they saw several signs that said "To the Airship levels! To the retro courses! To the lava levels! To the underwater levels!" And so on.

"Oh, it's a dream come true!" Toadiko exclaimed.

"I'm going underground!" A Bob-omb Buddy said as he hopped into a warp pipe that Flare put down as the rest followed.

"…You know, we really oughta play test this particular one." Blanc said.

"I'm not risking my life on it." Flare said. "And there's no way I'm getting my son to do it."

"Aww…" Sparky pouted.

Blanc had an idea. "Oooor… we can have someone _else_ do it."

"Hmm?"

Blanc smirked devilishly. "We can have Thunder Tits do it! Make her wish she never came up with something so stupid as the Xbox One X!"

"…You do realize that she had nothing to do with that name, right? She _did_ request it to be called the Xbox One Deluxe."

"Even so, we gotta have Thunder Tits try this out. Heheh… make her pay for all the times she called me flat!"

Flare sweatdropped. "…Actually, I think I have a better idea."

"Neptune?" Rom asked.

"No, I was thinking…"

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"You guys dragged me out for _this?"_ Noire asked, looking at the course in front of her.

"Yeah! We want you to test this one out." Flare said. "You're like the first one."

"Hmm… me trying out this course to deem it safe…" Noire smiled. "I'm actually honored! I'll try it!"

"…Still would've preferred Vert…" Blanc muttered and then Flare whispered in her ear. "…Pretend that she's Vert. Interesting." She smirked.

"Alright! Let's do it, Noire!" Flare said.

"Right!"

"Good luck, sis!" Uni called out.

Noire chuckled. "I don't _need_ luck." She said as she ran forward, easily dodging the Hammer Bros on the ledges before them. "Heh! This is easy!" She grinned as she saw a large gap in front of her as Podoboos jumped out. "Not a problem!" She exclaimed as she jumped over… only for a Thwomp to come out of nowhere and send her down to the pit below. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Flare winced.

"She'll feel that in the morning." Rom said as Noire respawned right in front of the ledge.

"Ow…" Noire groaned as she realized the Thwomp respawned too as she let her hand out, as this triggered the Thwomp as it fell as she quickly pulled it back as the Thwomp fell into the abyss. "Ha!" She grinned as she hopped on over while avoiding the Podoboos as she saw some platforms on a rail system and then she hopped on one of them.

"This is nice." Noire smiled… and then she heard barking as she saw some Chain Chomps on the rails too, and right behind her, buzz saws landed just right behind her. "OH COME ON!" She yelled as she had to jump a few times in order to dodge them. "Ha! Too easy!" She exclaimed… aaand another Chain Chomp came and bit her in the butt. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Oh!" Uni winced. "She's not gonna be sitting down for a while…"

Noire turned around, glaring at the Chain Chomp and kicked it away while groaning. "Why couldn't they get Neptune or Vert to try this…" She silently groaned. "Or Rei…"

She soon got off and saw some walls that she had to wall jump to. "Ugh…" She sighed as she got a good running start and proceeded to wall jump, with some help from some Buzzy Beetles, but as she got to the other side, she saw a torch waiting for her. "IS THAT A-" It lit up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Good thing she didn't wear makeup…" Uni said.

"Ouch." Sparky said as Noire fell on her back and groaned.

"That was cheap…" She groaned as she got back up and tried it again, this time being wary of the torch and proceeding to get on top where she noticed tons of Bill Blasters. "Oh…" She whispered as she quickly ran forward, dodging the Bullet Bills as she jumped on one of them and was about to land when another Bill Blaster shot a Koopa Shell out at her. "Hey! You're not a Bullet-" She stepped on the Koopa Shell which took her for a joy ride. "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!" She screamed as she hit the wall and fell to the ground… while the torch roasted her again.

"Double whammy." Blanc said as Noire tried that again, this time avoiding the Koopa Shell and then jumped down a pit and landed, seeing nothing but flying Bloopers.

"…Alright…" Noire said as she got ready and proceeded to time her jumps correctly and landing on the Bloopers, but one of the Bloopers saw what she was doing and proceeded to move to the side a little, where Noire would land and she fell. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled as the Blooper giggled.

"Been there…" Flare sighed.

Noire respawned, growling in annoyance as she proceeded to do it again, this time nailing it and then landed, seeing a warp pipe in front of her as she went in, which took them to an underwater segment, which had Urchins, Cheep Cheeps, and angry Wigglers coming out of Bill Blasters… and those Wigglers had Noire in their sight.

"Blub!" Noire gasped and quickly swam for her life, dodging the fire bars that were also in there and the Hammer Bros throwing hammers as she swam over a large gap where she heard something, as she wondered where that was… only for a Skewer to come out of nowhere and skewered poor Noire into the ceiling.

"Oh gosh!" Uni exclaimed.

"Ouch!" Flare winced.

Noire respawned. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" She yelled before jumping into the pipe again, this time waiting for the Skewer to retract… but unfortunately, the two Wigglers beat her to a bloody pulp and then kicked her into the skewer where it caused her to respawn near the pipe again.

"ARGH!" She screamed and noticed a ? block that she failed to see earlier as she hit it to see that it was a Penguin Suit.

"I love it when E. Gadd adds extra things." Flare smiled.

"…I don't need it, I'd look ridiculous." Noire said, tossing it away and hopping on in… only to get the same treatment as before as she respawned and grabbed the Penguin Suit. "FINE." She growled and absorbed it, gaining a black swimming water suit, complete with ice powers! "Ugh, well, at least I don't look like a penguin." She said as she hopped in, this time swimming a little faster and getting past the Skewer. "HA! IN YOUR FACE!" She yelled and swam off, dodging the Hammer Bros and Fire bars with ease… and then she hopped back into the Warp Pipe.

She then came out and saw that she was in a tunnel, but in the same area she was in before she entered the warp pipe as she ran forward… only for Spinies to drop from the ceiling and pelted her. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" She yelled, as she tripped from a Goomba… and a Bill Blaster shot out a Bob-omb right in front of her face. "OH, SON OF A-"

 **BOOM.**

"Well, that was bad luck." Uni said as Noire respawned in front of the warp pipe, looking mighty pissed off as she ran, dodging the Spinies, kicking the Goomba into the Bill Blaster and saw the flag pole at the end as she booked it and then jumped towards it… only for a Thwomp to crush her hopes and dreams.

"Oh, that's just cruel and unusual punishment." Rom said as Noire respawned.

"I! HATE! THIIIIIIS!" She screamed.

"Took her like ten deaths to finally snap." Blanc chuckled as Noire waited for the Thwomp to raise back up and then she proceeded to grab the flagpole, ending that horrid course.

"NEVER. AGAIN." Noire yelled and stormed off.

"Do you want to try a level made by the Japanese?" Blanc asked.

"NO!" She screamed.

"…Just checking." Blanc said.

"Ugh! I'm gonna go see how Hina's doing!" Noire complained while storming off.

Blanc chuckled. "Well, I guess that level is done. It gets a pass."

"Yep." Flare nodded as they began making a few more courses, and then they heard a familiar voice as they turned to see Flame. "Oh, hi honey!" Flare waved.

"I was wondering where you were." Flame chuckled. "I see you were busy with this."

"Yeah." Flare nodded.

"So, you want to head back home? It's getting late."

Flare's eyes widened. "Are you sure? It can't be that la-" She checked the time on her phone. "Oh my god! We were here forever!"

"Hmm, it seems we have." Blanc said as she turned it off. "We can let the others play this."

"Oh! Can we sleep over at Flare's, Blanc? We can watch Home Alone!"

Blanc sweatdropped. "…I was going to head back to Lowee…"

"Please? Please!" They both asked with puppy dog eyes.

Blanc sighed. "…Alright, let's go. We can sleep over at Flare's for tonight."

"Hooray!" All the kids exclaimed as Flare made a portal as they all walked back towards Dreamland and closed the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"So… what's this movie about?" Sparky asked as they were eating burgers.

Ram put the disc in the Blu-Ray. "You'll find out!" She giggled.

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned, as he decided to spend the night at Flare's home as well… even though his house was literally next to Flare's home.

"You're going to love this, sweetie. Trust me." Flare winked at him as they began to watch the movie.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hmm… what's this?" Vert picked up the Wii U Gamepad. "Real Life Super Mario Maker?" She asked as she grinned. "Oh, I want to make a few courses myself!" She said as she picked up the stylus. "Hmm, maybe I can have Noire try out these courses!" She smiled and began to play.

Needless to say, what Vert had made… was sheer horror and she was about to make Noire test it out herself.

* * *

 **Poor Noire...**


	5. Anniversary Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Gelato Beach (Super Mario Sunshine)**

It was another glorious day in Delfino, the sun was shining, the Shine Gate was shining beautifully in the sun, Piantas refusing to go into the water, just your typical day in Isle Delfino.

In fact, somewhere near Gelato Beach was a house that overlooked everything, and that house belonged to none other than the Kirigaya family, and it just so happens that one of the residents was playing in the water with some Nokis while a few friendly Cataquacks joined them as well, and this was none other than Yui.

Yui dove underwater, seeing the various seashells in the water as she picked one up, as it had a beautiful purple color to it, and then came up for air, swimming to the lone island and resting, and then looked at it. "Oh, she's going to love this!" Yui giggled, and looking straight at her home, probably thinking that Kirito and Asuna were playing video games… well, mostly Kirito.

It was then that Yui lay on her back and looked at the clouds, sighing to herself in happiness, still completely happy that five years after Unicron's defeat, they chose to live in Delfino instead of their home world.

Then again, Asuna _did_ mention that she always wanted to live on a tropical island after they defeated their enemies that caused a lot of problems for them five Christmas's ago, and Yui couldn't be happier. Though, she wished Suguha had the same idea, but someone had to look after the house in their world anyway.

Still, Yui couldn't be any happier as she smiled… and then something clicked inside of her as she looked at the purple seashell and then looked at her home, and then thought of her parents. "…Wait, their anniversary is tomorrow." She said and then stood up. "I want to give them a card!" She said and then thought about it. "…No, I want to do something special for the both of them." She smiled. "Yeah, I'll do just that!" She said, as she held on to the seashell and opened up a portal and then ran in, closing the portal behind her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Asuna and Kirito…_

"What?! No!" Kirito exclaimed as they were playing Smash Bros and unfortunately for him, Asuna beat the living crap out of him as Jigglypuff and… well, Kirito was basically Ganondorf.

Asuna giggled. "Beaten by a puffball." She said as she stood up and stretched as she went over to the window to see how Yui was doing, while Kirito, once again, chose random.

"I'll beat that Jigglypuff… I KNOW I WILL!" Kirito exclaimed in determination, and then suddenly Asuna gasped. "What is it?"

"Yui's gone!"

"She's probably playing hide and seek with those Pianta kids."

"No! I'm not seeing anyone playing that game! I'm not seeing her at the juice bar either!"

Kirito looked concerned. "Maaaybe… she's hiding in plain sight?" He asked as Asuna turned around and glared at him. "…Or not."

"This is bad! We gotta go find her!"

"Relax, she's probably at the plaza getting a snack or something." Kirito said calmly, but deep down… he was panicking as he and Asuna hurried over there.

* * *

 _With Yui…_

 **BGM: Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Yui wandered around, searching for Sabrina's home and then finding it. "Ah! Aunt Sabrina's house!" She smiled and then walked over, hoping she was here. If not, she'll try Alola.

She rang the doorbell and someone answered, as it was Minene instead. "Hi!" Yui waved.

"Oh, hey you." Minene greeted. "What's up?"

"Is Aunt Sabrina home?"

"Nah, you just missed her. She's staying in Alola for the weekend."

"Aww…" Yui pouted. "Oh well! I'll try Alola!"

"Hang on, what do you need?" She asked.

"I was wondering where do you find Spring Blue Flowers."

"Ah!" Minene grinned. "Let's see… I know you find some at that lone island." She rubbed her chin in thought. "Hey Yuno, are there any other places you'll find Spring Blue Flowers?"

"I think I saw some at the hill just the other day!"

"Okay, thanks!" Yui waved them goodbye and took off running.

"What's she up to?" Yuno walked over to Minene.

"Who knows, but it looks like she's helping out with something." Minene shrugged.

"Hey mom, daddy needs your help with something!" Aki called out to her from the other room.

"Be right there!" Yuno said and walked over.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Kirito and Asuna…_

 **Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Yui! YUI!" Kirito called out to her. "Man, where could she be?"

"Yui! Sweetie! Where are you?" Asuna called out as they wandered around the plaza.

"Excuse me." Kirito said to a Pianta. "Have you seen Yui around?"

"Who?" The Pianta asked before realizing who he was talking to. "Oh! That little girl? I've seen her come by all the time."

"Good! Where is she?" Asuna asked, her voice with hope.

"Uh… I haven't seen her today." He said, causing Asuna's shoulders to drop. "What's wrong?"

"She might be lost." Kirito said.

"Lost? Pfft! No one gets lost on _this_ island!"

"…Or she might've been kidnapped." A fellow Pianta walked by, as he had heard this conversation, making Asuna feel even _worse_ and Kirito… well, hearing that word made him want to kill anyone that stood in his way.

"Hmm, _that_ does seem more plausible…" He mused, as Kirito grabbed the other Pianta by the collar, glaring at him.

"Did you say what I think you just said… IN FRONT OF HER MOTHER?!" Kirito yelled as the Pianta sweatdropped.

"Oooh, that little girl is _her_ mother? I… uh… didn't know that."

"Frank, you knew this a long time ago." The first Pianta said.

"Shhh! Not NOW, Louis!" He scolded… as a fiery aura surrounded Kirito.

"You probably know something about this. TELL US WHERE SHE IS!"

"I… I don't know, I swear! I saw some kids heading over to Ricco Harbor, she might have wandered with them!" He said, and then Kirito dropped him as he and Asuna ran over to Ricco Harbor. "…Yeesh…"

"Hmm, did that woman look more… emotional than normal?"

"…You say that like it's a bad thing."

* * *

 _Yui…_

 **BGM: Gritzy Desert (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Yui walked around in the shade of Sarasaland as she was headed for Maria's castle for advice. She _did_ try the Mushroom Kingdom, but Kai and her entire family went out golfing since Peach and the others invited her… and Bowser invited Ganondorf for some bizarre reason.

She never understood how the residents could be so used to this blasted heat. No one had an umbrella, some people were sunbathing, and the worst part, there was no clouds in the sky.

She went from shade to shade, trying not to be burnt to a crisp from the dreaded heat as she soon found a drinking fountain and drank from it before eventually making it to the castle. "Phew, I didn't think it'd be _this_ hot." She said and then knocked on the doors.

A Koopatrol answered the door. "Yes? What is it?"

"I was wondering if Maria was around."

"Hmph, the queen isn't interested in little kids like you. Go play in the sun or something."

"But-"

"Hey, what's going on?" A familiar voice asked.

"Some little girl is wanting to see you."

Yui heard footsteps that sounded like high heels as the door opened to reveal Maria. "Oh! Yui!" She exclaimed. "Hey, let her in."

"Very well." He said, opening the door as Yui walked in, and much to her relief, the inside of the castle was much cooler than it was outside.

"Forgive him, he can be a little… on edge sometimes." Maria said as Yui nodded. "Do you want some punch? I was actually making it when you came over."

"Sure!" Yui nodded as she proceeded to go sit on the soft couch, and seeing Antonio and Peashy playing video games while Fabio was sleeping on the chair.

It was then that Maria came back with punch for the two of them as she proceeded to drink from them. "Thank you!" Yui smiled.

"You're welcome." Maria giggled. "So, what brings you here? Normally, kids don't go out of their way to come to the castle to see _me."_ She said. "Usually, everyone comes to see me when I'm working out or when I'm busy blacksmithing away."

"Aren't you supposed to do that?" Yui asked.

Maria smiled. "I took the day off. I wanted to spend some time with the kids, so I had two of my servants do it."

* * *

 _At Maria's shop…_

"OW OW OW OW! FIRE!" A Shy Guy yelled, his sleeve on fire.

"I TOLD YOU WEARING LONG SLEEVES WAS A BAD IDEA!" A Koopa yelled as the Shy Guy doused himself with water. "Ugh… she _had_ to be a Blacksmith and not a glassmaker…"

* * *

 _Back at the castle…_

"Paolo's actually at the store buying some Fire Flowers, in case if you were wondering." She explained. "Now, what were you asking?"

"Oh, I actually came here for advice."

"Oh?"

"You see, I want to surprise my parents for their anniversary tomorrow."

"Oh, well, why didn't you get one of your parents to help you? Preferably Asuna."

Yui shook her head. "No. I want to do this by myself."

Maria looked at her, trying not to cry at Yui's sweet and gentle heart as she tried to hold it together, lest she has her eyeliner running. "That's… so sweet." She said, composing herself and taking a few breaths.

"You know, you could cry if you want. You're not out in public." Yui smiled.

"I could, but I don't want my makeup to run. Royalty's gotta look their best. Besides, what if I wanted to go to the store or something and I look like a hot mess?" She asked.

"Fair point. Anyway, I was needing some advice on what to do for them. I already picked a few Spring Blue flowers from Destiny Islands."

"Hmm…" Maria rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, Peashy made a pudding cake for the both of us on one of our anniversaries…"

"It was the third one!" Peashy reminded.

"Ah, yes." She said. "Maybe try baking a cake."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Yui smiled.

"Oh, and perhaps do more than a cake."

"I was planning on doing that." She said as she finished her drink. "Thank you so much." She said as she opened a portal.

"Anytime, sweetie." Maria smiled as Yui started to go in.

"Oh, and if my parents somehow ask you where I am, tell them I'm still at Delfino. I don't want the surprise to be ruined."

Maria giggled. "Your secret is safe with me." She said as Yui smiled back and then ran into the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Ricco Harbor…_

 **BGM: Ricco Harbor (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?!" Asuna screamed, grabbing a Pianta on a dock.

"I-I swear! I didn't see her!" He said. "Kids Blooper Surf here all the time, but I didn't see her come over here! And I didn't see her playing on those grates up above." He said, pointing on top where Mario had to go on them just to get himself a Shine Sprite.

"Argh… DAMMIT!" Asuna yelled. "Where could she be?!"

"Maybe if we get the police involved…" Kirito rubbed his chin in thought.

"No! I don't want _them_ involved!" Asuna said as she stormed off.

"…Mood swings already?" The Pianta asked.

"It's been like this for a while now."

"Ooooh, right."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Marisa's shop…_

 **BGM: Mushroom Shop (Mario Party)**

"Hmm?" Marisa turned to Yui. "You want something that'll make the room smell good?"

"Yes!" Yui nodded, as she had pulled a Fire Flower from the ground earlier and had it in her bag.

"Let's see…" Marisa looked to her potions. "Let's see… which one screams 'anniversary'?" She wondered as she looked at several of the labels until she spotted a shelf called "Special Occasions" as she walked over to it and examined each one as Yui saw one.

"Hypnotizing?" Yui tilted her head as Marisa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, that's for… uh… for people wanting to go to sleep faster!" She lied as Yui nodded.

"Oh, got it." Yui nodded as Marisa found the one that she was looking for.

"Ah! Anniversary." She said as she smelled it. "Oh, perfect! Full of love!" She giggled and handed it to Yui. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks!" Yui said, putting in her bag after paying for it and ran off.

"I thought that was for you hypnotizing Kamek into making him do embarrassing things." Dante said.

"…Did ya _want_ her to make her think I lost my mind?"

Dante chuckled. "Honey, _everyone_ already thinks you lost your mind."

Marisa sweatdropped. "Good point."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Delfino…_

 **BGM: Bianco Hills (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Kirito screamed in frustration. "Where could she be?!"

"We'll have to search for this… entire…" Asuna looked like she was about to faint, as Kirito saw this and quickly held her. "…Thanks."

"Hey, take it easy, alright?"

"I will." She smiled.

 **End BGM**

"Ehehehe, I have an idea on where she might be!" A voice said as they turned to see a familiar old hag show up, followed by her two sisters.

 **BGM: Theme of the Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What are you three doing here?" Asuna asked.

"Well, we were on vacation in Sarasaland when we saw the most peculiar thing." Beldam said. "I don't know if the heat was starting to get to Vivian or not, but she could've sworn she saw your little girl heading for the castle."

"…This again?" Vivian asked.

Beldam sweatdropped. "Sorry, dearie… force of habit."

"Guh…"

"I mean to say that the heat was starting to get to _all of us_ or not, but it did look like Yui."

 _That's a little better._ Vivian thought to herself.

"Sarasaland?" Kirito asked and then looked at Asuna in concern before whispering in their ears.

"Guh! Guuuh!"

"Oh my! That'll put a damper on things." Beldam said. "Vivian, you stay with the girl. We'll go to Sarasaland."

"Alright, sis." Vivian nodded as Beldam went down… and Marilyn grabbed Kirito from behind.

"H-Hey, what are you-" She went down with him. "DOOOIIIIIIIIING!"

 **End BGM**

"Sooooooo…. Boy or girl?" Vivian asked.

"I don't really know, actually…" Asuna said as they both sat down and looked at the clouds. "I've heard rumors that you're actually, you know…"

Vivian laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm as girly as can be. Besides, I already burned alive the people who started those rumors." She said as Asuna looked at her as if she lost her mind. "Just kidding!" She laughed. "I just gave them a quick burn on their butts and they promised not to do it again." She smiled innocently.

 _…I'm starting to think Beldam's rubbing off on you…_ Asuna thought.

* * *

 _With Yui…_

 **BGM: Hau'oli City – Day (Pokemon Sun/Moon)**

"Alright, just one more thing!" Yui said as she headed over to Sabrina's house in Alola and then knocked on the door, and then the door opened up to reveal Sabrina. "Hi, aunt Sabrina!"

"Yui!" Sabrina smiled and hugged her. "What's up?"

"I've been busy making something for my parents." She said and explained what she was doing.

"Oh, that's so… sweet of you!" She said, trying not to cry… and unlike Maria, she was having no such luck as she wiped her tears away. "What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow Comfey for a little bit."

Sabrina smiled. "Sure. Just bring her back, alright?"

"I will!" Yui said, taking Comfey's Poke Ball and then she took off.

"Grenin…?" Greninja wondered as he was meditating on the roof.

"Hi Greninja!" Yui waved as Greninja waved back as Yui ran into the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in Sarasaland…_

 **BGM: Gritzy Desert**

"We were wondering something, your highness." Beldam said. "Have you seen Yui around? I could've sworn we saw her running here."

"Yui?" Maria asked. "Last time I saw her, I saw her hanging around at the juice bar at Sirena Beach."

"…When did Sirena Beach get a juice bar?" Beldam asked.

"Guh guh?"

"Oh, that's right, they have one in the hotel." Beldam said.

"Odd, Yui doesn't like going over there. She says the hotel rubs her the wrong way." Kirito said.

 _…That would've been nice to know._ Maria thought. "Did I say Sirena Beach? I meant Gelato."

"That makes more sense. She always hangs out over there all the time." Kirito said.

"Guh…"

Beldam rubbed her chin in thought. "I could've _sworn_ I saw Yui running around here."

"Maybe the heat got to you." Maria said. "Usually it does that to visitors when they're not used to the heat."

"Like you?" Beldam asked.

"I got used to it. I got sick from the heat numerous times when I moved in, but I finally got to the point where I'm not bothered by it." Maria explained. "Hell, I even sunbathe every now and then."

"Judging by your tan… I can tell that the heat doesn't bother you." Kirito said.

"Sometimes, it still does but what can you do." Maria chuckled. "Besides, if Yui was here on her own, that would be dangerous. She had to have some sort of companion with her to give her a lot of water." _Good thing the kingdom has plenty of shade though…_

Beldam sweatdropped. "I guess the heat _is_ getting to me."

"Guh…"

"Well, we might as well head back." Kirito said. "Thanks, anyway."

"No prob!" Maria waved as the three of them went back underground, much to Kirito's chagrin. "…Man, I feel horrible for lying."

"Hey, at least that bought Yui some time." Paolo said as Maria had brought him up to speed.

"Here's hoping."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Gelato Beach…_

 **BGM: Everyday Life (Sword Art Online)**

"Alright! I got the stuff I need!" Yui grinned as she pulled out the stuff from her bag, pulling out a vase as she filled it with water and put the Spring Blue Flower in it, along with some Fire Flowers and Ice Flowers in it as she hid it from view.

Next, she found an empty spray bottle as she put the potion in it and began to shake it for a few seconds as she pointed it at open air and sprayed it, and then she smelled it as she smiled. "Perfect! It smells wonderful!" She giggled and then began with the cake.

Only problem was… _she didn't know to make it._

"Um…" Yui sweatdropped. "How do I make this…?" She asked and then remembered something as she ran into the living room and saw Kirito's tablet just sitting there as she pulled up Google and typed in "How to bake a cake".

As soon as she found instructions that she was looking for, she happily went right to work… and accidentally making a mess and splashing batter and chocolate everywhere, but, she's not one to give up easily as she tried her hardest until it finally looked perfect and put in the oven, setting the time and then went to go change and wash her hair… and then when she came out, she realized that there was batter everywhere… including the ceiling.

"…Guess I shouldn't have put the mixer on high." Yui giggled as she proceeded to clean it up and then the oven dinged as she proceeded to pull it out with oven mitts as she then frosted it and put another Fire and Ice Flower for decoration and then she wrote "Happy anniversary to you two!" on it as best and delicately as she could with the blue frosting, but hey, she did it!

Yui then put a cover over the cake and then stuck it on the counter before realizing that it could easily be seen as she quickly ran over to her room and hid the cake underneath her bed and then in the living room, she put a card on the table and began writing on it before she put it in the envelope… and then also hid it under her bed, also putting the spray bottle underneath it.

"Oh!" Yui quickly ran over to the juice bar and paid for two drinks.

"My, you're thirsty!" The bartender teased.

Yui giggled. "It's actually for my parents." She said and then ran off.

"Have fun!" He chuckled as Yui put the drinks in the fridge as she heard Kirito and Asuna's voice as her eyes widened as she quickly went into her room and went into her toy box as she pulled out a few things, including a notebook that she's drawn in before, then opened the window and then went to her notepad and began to draw right when Kirito and Asuna walked in.

"…Why does it smell like chocolate in here?" Kirito asked.

"Mmm… I'm actually wanting some right now." Asuna said and then sighed. "Where could Yui be?"

"I'm in here!" Yui called out as both of them looked at each other in shock and went to Yui's room and seeing Yui smiling. "Hiya!"

"Where've you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Asuna said.

Yui smiled. "When I was done swimming, I went around the house, opened the window and climbed into my room. I guess you didn't hear me." She lied with a giggle.

"…Oh… I guess… we didn't hear you." Asuna mentally facepalmed herself, but something inside her was screaming 'bullshit', but she ignored that. With a day like today, anything could've happened."

"Y'know, that's something I probably would've done too." Kirito chuckled.

"…Not helping." Asuna sighed, elbowing him in the gut before walking out with Kirito. "I guess we went on a wild goose chase for nothing."

"Just one of those days, right?" Kirito asked… only for his foot to get stomped on. "OW!"

"Not. Helping!" Asuna growled and then noticed something. "Honey, why's your tablet on the counter?" She asked, causing Yui to freeze.

"Eh? I could've sworn I left it on the couch." Kirito said as he took it off and saw the first thing on the screen. "How to bake a cake?" He wondered, causing Yui to sweat. "…I must be losing my mind." He said, causing Yui to relax.

"Alright… time to wake up early for phase two." She whispered to herself.

* * *

 _Early in the next morning…_

Yui woke up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she pulled the cake from her bed _and_ the spray bottle as she walked into the kitchen and put the pan on the table, as she then grabbed the vase and put it next to it as she began spraying the entire house with it until the house smelled really romantic… but Yui wasn't done yet.

Yui pulled out the Pokeball and called out Sabrina's Comfey. However, the Pokeball opening up was quite _loud_ , causing her to pale. "Oops, I forgot how noisy that can be…" She said.

"Comfey?" Comfey asked as Yui explained what was going on as she nodded.

"Use Sweet Scent!" She whispered as Yui proceeded to use Sweet Scent to _really_ make the house smell good and romantic, then she covered up the table... and then she started making breakfast for them all and just when she was done setting the table… Kirito and Asuna walked out, the latter rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yui…? What's going on?" Asuna asked.

"Do you know what today is?" Yui asked sweetly.

"Um… Wednesday?" Kirito asked.

"No, silly! It's your anniversary!" Yui smiled.

"Anniver-" Kirito's eyes widened. "You made this for us?"

"…Yui, let me ask you some-"

 **End BGM**

"I wasn't actually in my room this whole time." Yui interrupted Asuna and began explaining everything, and as she did, she noticed Kirito starting to smile and feeling relieved and as for Asuna, well, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

 **BGM: A Tiny Love (Sword Art Online)**

"Yui… you went out of your way to do this for the both of us?"

"Yep." Yui smiled. "I wanted to do something special for the two of you." She giggled as Asuna teared up even more and hugged Yui tightly, crying.

"Thank you…" She whispered, kissing her on the cheek as Kirito chuckled.

 _So I wasn't going crazy._ Kirito chuckled.

* * *

 _Very much later…_

Yui was sitting by herself on the bench swing, looking at the beautiful sunset in front of her as she heard Kirito and Asuna talking, but she didn't pay much attention to them as the back door slid open.

"Should we tell her?" Kirito whispered.

"I say we should. We can't keep the secret forever." Asuna said as Kirito nodded as they both sat down next to her as Yui smiled.

"Yui, there's something we need to tell you." Kirito said.

"Yeah?"

Kirito looked at Yui with a smile and looked at Asuna with a nod as she nodded back. "Yui…" Asuna said as Yui looked at her. "There's something we've been hiding from you for the past couple of days, but now we thought was a good time to say it."

"Hmm?"

"Yui, someday soon, you're going to have a sibling."

Yui blinked. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Asuna giggled. "Yui, we're going to have another addition to our family." She said gently.

Yui's eyes slowly widened, and a small smile formed in her lips. "You mean-"

"Yes."

Yui's eyes sparkled. "That's… amazing!" She exclaimed and then hugged Asuna, but then lowered her head to Asuna's belly and felt something pressing against her cheek as if it felt like a hug from the inside as Yui closed her eyes and fell asleep as both of them chuckled and looked at the sunset together.

Several thoughts entered Yui's brain, but it was all the same and she knew one thing… that she was either going to have either a little brother or a little sister.

 _One day, I'll protect my sibling… no matter what!_ Yui vowed as they all looked at the sunset together.

* * *

 **Hehehe! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Also, by the way, if this chapter doesn't look as clean as usual, then... sorry.**

 **I usually post the chapter on my forum for one of my friends to edit to make it more smoother and all that jazz, but there's a forum bug that prevents anyone from posting anything. Seriously, i've been trying to post a RWBY Chibi link since this morning! DX**

 **Anyway, here it is!**


	6. The Defeat of Acnologia

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Dragon Raid (Fairy Tail)**

"Agh…!" Natsu cried out in agony as he fell on one knee, as his fellow Dragon Slayers were knocked unconscious, and he weakly glared at his opponent in front of him.

The great demon himself, Acnologia… and he didn't even have a scratch on him, in fact, he was taunting them.

"Ha… HAHAHAHA!" Acnologia laughed evilly. "Looks like this is the end of the line, you dragon fools!" He smirked, glancing over at the Dragon Slayers that were too weak to move. "I can't afford to leave even a single dragon alive! This is what it means to be a dragon slayer. The reason for my very existence!"

Suddenly, to his surprise, Natsu stood back up, laughing as he wiped blood from his mouth. "Aren't you a dragon yourself? Pretty funny joke there, if you ask me." He said, smirking at him. "As long as you exist, they'll still be a single dragon alive." He chuckled while Acnologia glared at him. "Besides… we're human. The dragons gave us power, but we're still human. Quit the narcissism, idiot!" He exclaimed while Acnologia growled. "Real dragons, you see, are strong and noble… and kind."

Acnologia growled again. "Kind… a _dragon?_ Tch, the dragons that stole everything from me are _kind?!_ They devoured my family! They burned my city, and killed even little children! How in the world could those dragons ever be kind?! **NONSENSE!"** He roared, unleashing an explosive shockwave that knocked Natsu off of his feet and was engulfed by it.

 **End BGM**

"…I told you…" Natsu still said as Acnologia's eyes widened in disbelief. " _REAL_ dragons… dragons come in different types. Just like us humans."

 **BGM: Dragon Slayer (Fairy Tail)**

"Likable ones, and terrible ones… strong ones, and weak ones… Bad ones and kind ones…" Natsu continued with a wicked smirk. "And ones that defeat _you!"_

"…Impossible… my attacks… why…?" He wondered and then noticed Wendy was the first one to get up, as his eyes widened in shock, but even more surprising to him, was that all the other Dragon Slayers were getting up and had an aura surrounding them and their power was heading straight for Natsu.

"I will…" Wendy clenched her fists. "I'LL ENCHANT ALL OUR POWER INTO YOU, NATSU!" She yelled.

"Go Natsu!" Laxus encouraged.

"…I know we can trust you to finish him off!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU, NATSU!" Sting yelled.

"Our magic power…!" Rogue growled.

"WE'LL GIVE YOU ALL OF IT!" Cobra yelled.

Natsu felt an incredible power surge through him as he chuckled with a powerful smirk. "Yeah…! I feel it!"

 **End BGM**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu roared.

 **BGM: Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring (Fairy Tail)**

"YOUR POWERS ARE BECOMING MY FLAMES! THIS IS THE POWER OF THE SEVEN FLAME DRAGON!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

Gray and Lyon were done finishing the huge ice ship before their eyes. "Wow! You two are amazing!" Juvia cheered.

"My greatest masterpiece…" Lyon chuckled.

"Erza! Mira! We're all ready over here!" Gray called out.

Erza turned to Lucy while she and Mira were dealing with Acnologia's dragon form. "Lucy!"

"The preparations are complete!" Lucy called out. "Send Acnologia to the ship!"

"Alright, here we go!" Mira exclaimed and waved Acnologia over. "Over here!" She said as she and Erza took off.

"Juvia! Adjust the ship with your water!" Gray ordered.

"Right!"

Erza requipped and kept running. "Don't underestimate us humans, Acnologia!" She declared as several swords rained down and smacked into Acnologia, causing him to roar. "Feel the power of every single one of my armaments!" She declared as Acnologia continued to roar. The blades couldn't hurt him, but they were still good enough to push him down.

"JUVIA!" Gray yelled.

"Got it!" Juvia exclaimed, manipulating the water as Acnologia was heading straight for the ice ship.

 **"…Wha…?!"** Acnologia roared and slammed into the ship.

"LUCY! NOW!" Mira yelled.

Lucy clenched her fists and spread her arms out, in the middle of a giant circle made by everyone. "Everyone… RELEASE YOUR MAGIC!" Lucy yelled. _Aquarius… Mavis, mom… dad… princesses of heart! Lend me your strength! The strength… to protect everyone!_ She thought as Sheria didn't know what to do, but Carla, in her human form, gave her her hand as she smiled and took it. "FAIRY SPHERE, ACTIVATE!" _Link… feel… reach!_

* * *

 _Back with the Dragon Slayers…_

"I FEEL YA!" Natsu roared.

Acnologia cockily smirked. "Your destruction is nigh, you accursed dragons! Behold, my mighty power of destruction!" He declared as he and Natsu both went straight for each other.

"Simply combining your feeble powers… **WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH TO PREVAIL AGAINST THE DRAGON KING!"**

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Did we do it?" Erza asked, as Acnologia was inside the sphere.

"Yes… he's in the sphere!" Mira grinned, but suddenly, Acnologia slammed into the Fairy Sphere.

 **"FUTILE!"** He roared as they looked in horror.

"But… why…? Why wouldn't it work…?" Lucy said in shock.

"Fairy Sphere is going to break!" Lily exclaimed.

"It can't be…" Levy whispered in horror.

"Why…" Lucy teared up. "It wasn't… enough…!" She said as her wrist started to glow as she looked to see that it was some sort of bracelet with a heart, and then realized it was Meredy using her Sensory Link.

"If that's the case, then we'll simply gather it across the continent!" She grinned and then winked. "Sorry I'm late! I was busy connecting _everyone_. And now we can easily gather everyone's magic to this point!"

Lucy's eyes widened in amazement. "Amazing…"

"I also took the liberty of connecting to the other Princess of Hearts as well." Meredy winked as Lucy's eyes widened, as she felt it from all the way from Skyworld all the way to Gensokyo.

"It's… flowing from all directions… thank you…" Lucy smiled.

 **"Nngh… WHAT?! I can't… move…!"** Acnologia growled as everyone was screaming as Lucy felt the power from the other Princesses of Hearts, as if they were there right with her.

"DO IT!" Erza screamed.

"FAIRY SPHERE!" Lucy screamed, doubling the power of the Fairy Sphere and trapping the dragon inside.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

 **"AHAHAHAHA! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROOOOY! I SHALL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"**

"…That son of a…" Laxus growled.

"He's going berserk!" Gajeel exclaimed.

 **"I YET LONG TO BATHE IN THE BLOOD OF THE DRAGONS!"** He roared as Natsu panted.

"I can't end this… not on my own…" He groaned.

 **"AHAHAHA… HA… ha…** " Acnologia stopped moving as he looked at himself in bewilderment. " **My body… won't move…!"**

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu roared, finally finding his chance.

"Natsu…!" Laxus.

"Take everything we have!" Gajeel.

"AND SLAM HIM WITH IT!" Rogue.

"You're the only one who can!" Sting.

"I'm countin' on ya…" Cobra.

"NATSU!" Wendy.

"LEAVE IT ALL TO ME!" Natsu declared, as he formed one humongous fiery fist and ran straight for Acnologia. "THIS IS THE END!" He roared as Acnologia could only look in horror while also thinking back to that time where he brutally murdered Igneel, and then he saw death getting closer and closer… and then Natsu let out a humongous roar and punched Acnologia hard to knock him back, as he screamed in agony and slowly fell to the ground while the Dragon Slayers looked on.

 **End BGM**

"Nngh…!" Acnologia groaned as he was starting to fade away. "No… I want… more blood… more destruction… more tears… I… will destroy all… I will… grasp everything… in my hands… I… I will have… everything…!"

"There's no way you can fit everything in your hands alone." Natsu said as Acnologia's eyes widened. "That's why you've gotta treasure the things that you have." He forced a grin. "Don't get greedy, all I have are my friends… and as long as I have them, I don't need anything else."

Acnologia could only find himself to chuckle and force a smile before he completely disappeared. "I see… You are… worthy of the title 'king'…" He said before disappearing completely.

Natsu chuckled. "King? Thanks but no thanks."

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Acnologia…!" Erza whispered. "He's…"

"He's disintegrating!" Mira exclaimed.

"Did… Fairy Sphere have that kind of power?" Juvia wondered.

"No… this has to be-" Gray was interrupted by Happy's cheering.

"WAHOO! HE DID IT!" Happy cheered as Lucy couldn't hold in her tears.

"Natsu… and the other Dragon Slayers… they won…" She cried in happiness.

 **BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

"WAHOO!" Everyone cheered and hugged, happy that the beast has been dealt with as Erza sat down to take a breath, while everyone else was cheering as near them, Minerva and Kagura grabbed their hands and smirked, happy that the beast was dealt with.

It was at that moment that the sky began to crack, before suddenly, the Dragon Slayers all began to fell one by one as they screamed.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy cheered… until they realized that Natsu was going to land right on top of them as they screamed as well.

 **THUD!**

"Laxus! You're back safe and sound!" Freed exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah…" Laxus chuckled.

"ERIK!" Angel tackled Cobra and hugged him tight.

"Ack! G-good to see you too!"

"Welcome back, you big lug!" Levy exclaimed, hugging Gajeel as he could only chuckle as he brought in Lily to the group hug as well while Jet and Droy were cheering.

"You feeling alright?" Yukino asked.

"Eh, I'll be alright…" Sting said, rubbing his shoulder.

"At least we did it." Rogue said.

"You're alive!" Carla cried and hugged Wendy, who was crying herself.

"It's okay, I'm here now!" She said, as Sherria was right next to her with a smile… but most importantly, Natsu was right on top of Lucy, both of them grinning while Lucy couldn't stop crying.

"I'm home!" Natsu gave his usual grin.

"Welcome home." Lucy cried a little as Natsu hopped back up.

 **End BGM**

"Alright! Let's head back to the guild!" Natsu cheered.

"Uh… we might need to fix it." Macao pointed as they looked at the completely destroyed guild as they sweatdropped.

Natsu chuckled. "We might need some help."

Lucy smiled. "I know who can help!"

 _Sometime later…_

 **BGM: Let's Party! (Fairy Tail)**

"Alright, boys! Bring it in closer!" Hades called out, as three Clubberskulls were lifting up a wall. "Little more! Little more!"

Several tables were being fixed by none other than Palutena as she chuckled. "That oughta do it!" She grinned.

"OW!" Lucina's voice was heard as Palutena turned to see Lucina's thumb throbbing as she was trying to hammer a nail into a wall. "That'll… hurt…!" She winced.

"No no no, you did it wrong." Pit said as he took the hammer. "See, this is how you do i-" He accidentally hammered his index finger. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Moron…" Viridi sighed.

"Hey Peach, could you give me a hand over here?" Kai called out to her as Peach was carrying a 2X4 piece of wood.

"Sure." She said, turning around and whacking Donald and Goofy who were painting.

"OW!" Donald yelled as he glared at Peach and began screaming unintelligible things.

"Gawrsh… that hurt." Goofy rubbed his head.

"Wait wait wait, time out!" Natsu said. "You mean to tell me that after you retired, you got nothing but flak at Alola?"

"Yeah." Samus nodded as Natsu's hand burst into flames.

"Want me to roast them?"

"…No, it's fine. Besides, my students are basically tearing those haters apart." She grinned.

"…All of this because you tore down those walls in Po Town…" Gray said.

"AND ANOTHER THING!" Natsu yelled, glaring at Kai, who was basically in her casual clothing, but still wore her crown, as she was painting a wall. "Why couldn't you wait for us when you were making those Fuzzies extinct?!"

"You were busy with this war, I had my own battles that I had to deal with." Kai said.

"…Of course." Natsu muttered and then thought of something. "How is it that in this universe, everything goes by so fast, and yet it feels like we haven't aged a freakin' day after taking down Unicron?!"

"I have wondered that myself." Makarov said, as he was in a wheelchair. "This universe works in mysterious ways."

"That doesn't help much!"

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the guild…_

"Hmm…" Laxus stared down at Rose and Maria Jr.

"Um…" Rose awkwardly rubbed her shoulder… before Laxus started patting her head.

"How is it that you've grown so much? Are you sure you're 11 and not just a bigger six year old?" He wondered.

Rose sweatdropped. "You sound like my mother sometimes…"

Laxus chuckled. "Just making sure." He said, then glanced over at Maria Jr. "You don't _look_ like a teenager."

Maria Jr. sweatdropped. "Does every thirteen year old go through with this?"

"I don't know, I'm not even a teenager myself." She shrugged.

"Not helping!"

Laxus laughed. "It doesn't matter how old you two are, you two are getting more mature every time I see ya!"

"Thanks, I guess?" Rose blinked as they went back to work with the others helping.

"Perfect Freeze!" Cirno exclaimed, freezing together two broken beams. "Ah, good as new!" She chuckled.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Wahoo! It's fixed!" Natsu exclaimed. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Good as new." Makarov chuckled. "Now! Let's celebrate!" He exclaimed, grabbing himself a bottle… before Polyrusca slammed him over the head. "OW!"

"Would you quit doing that?!" She scolded.

"WHO HITS THEIR PATIENTS LIKE THAT?!" Makarov growled.

"More for me then!" Cana laughed as everyone else laughed, except for Erza who looked a little concerned at the backyard of the guild. She quietly walked outside to see Aria in a fetal position and looking incredibly sad, Sabrina leaning on a tree and sighing, and Xarina lying on her back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 **End BGM**

"Hey… you three feeling alright?" Erza asked.

"…No…" Aria whispered.

"How can we be alright when _she's_ not here?!" Xarina asked as she stood up, finding a rock and throwing it into the water in frustration. "That bastard…"

"The best news I heard was when Zeref and Acnologia disappeared… but at what cost?" Sabrina growled. "I mean… she's not even _here_ anymore!"

Erza sighed, she could easily understand why those three were so upset. After Natsu defeated Zeref, Mavis talked with Zeref… and in the end…

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix)**

 _"There's no need to worry about all that now." Zeref quietly said. "I've never been loved by anyone. I realized your emotions towards me were not love, they were just passion."_

 _"NO! NOT PASSION! CONTRADICTION!" Mavis snapped. "Because I met you, I learned how to use magic! Because I met you, I saved Magnolia! Because you were there, Fairy Tail was founded! You were everything I looked up to… and yet… you brought death, and imprisoned my life. You hurt my friends, and you tried to use me to destroy Fairy Tail…"_

 _Mavis brought her hands close to her heart, trying desperately not to cry. "I hate you so much… and yet I love you too. I am the only one that can empathize with your loneliness. The only one that can understand it… My thoughts are in dissonance, I cannot calculate what I ought to do. If I loved you, I'd be able to kill you, if I truly thought of you as dear, from the depths of my heart, I'd be able to kill you."_

 _She clenched her fists. "That was… my plan… but…"_

 _"Mavis…"_

 _"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Mavis yelled, as her emotions got the better of her as she started crying. "I WANT US TO STAY TOGETHER FOREVER!"_

 _Zeref looked at her in surprise but then smiled at him. "The dearer you hold a person's life, the more you steal it away from them. The curse of contradiction. So that's what it was all along, the answer was to be loved." He said as Mavis started crying loudly. "Thank you Mavis. I'm sorry."_

 _Mavis lowered herself and started pounding on Zeref's chest, crying even harder. "YOU CAN'T DIE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU DESTROYED MY GUILD! YOU KILLED MAKAROV! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! I DON'T LOVE YOU IN THE LEAST! JUST DIE ALREADY! DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME EVER AGAIN! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU'RE AN ENEMY OF MY GUILD! YOU'RE AN ENEMY TO THE WORLD!"_

 _Zeref could only watch as tears were landing on top of him, and looking at Mavis crying her eyes out and being a blubbering mess. "So… please… DIE!" She yelled as she collapsed on top of him. "Don't… die…" She whispered before kissing him as his eyes widened in surprise before she broke the kiss… and then he was the one that started to cry._

 _"I'm… so very happy… because of you… I'll finally be able to get some sleep…" He said as a light covered the both of them. "I wish… we could have talked more. I wish… I could have made things right with Natsu."_

 _"Take me… with you, Zeref…"_

 _"You… you must live on."_

 _"Do you really mean that… from the bottom of your heart?"_

 _"Yes." Zeref nodded and then realized that Mavis was starting to fade away too, as he could only smile. "Crap… it looks like… the curse is taking you too…"_

 _"Let's… go together, Zeref…"_

 _"Mavis… It's… so warm…"_

 _"Of course, silly… we're inside Fairy Tail, after all._

 _"I see… So this is what it means to die… a power that even the immortal cannot best…"_

 _"Love… the unifying magic…"_

* * *

 _End Flashback…_

Erza sniffed a little, wiping her tears and seeing tears falling from Aria's cheeks. "I know how Mavis meant so much to you." She said.

"She was like… a sister that I never had." Aria quietly said before her emotions got the better of her as Erza knelt down and hugged Aria as she cried into her chest as Xarina and Sabrina could only look on in sadness.

 _"No matter what, you should always be his light, and if he drifts away farther into darkness… bring him back. He's you friend and you should do anything you can do to bring your friend back to the light, and never give up on him. That's what I always taught the guild before I passed away."_

"She… she even gave me this when I first met her…" Aria cried, trying to compose herself and summoning Fairy Love.

"The Keyblade you always have cherished." Erza said as Aria started to cry even harder as Erza said nothing but held her close as even Sabrina started to cry as Xarina tried to hold herself together, but she was failing miserably.

 _"There is a way to reawaken Aria. There are a few people that can do it besides you."_

 _"With your lights, we'll revive Aria!"_

 _"Terra, no matter how small or big your darkness is, there will be light in every heart. You can't just give up."_

 _"You see Xehanort, when there's darkness, there's always light. Light will always prevail."_

 _"This is how it ends, Xehanort."_

 _"You may have gotten more powerful, Xehanort… but that doesn't mean that you'll automatically win. They won this battle, not because of their strength, but because of their light. All of them beat you because their hearts were connected to each other. You'll never understand it, Xehanort, because you have succumbed to the darkness long ago."_

 _"Aria, do you want to watch the stars with me? No one else wanted to do it."_

"You two _did_ act like sisters, you two had a deep bond." Erza said. "And I know that Mavis was probably thinking of all of you when we were at war with Zeref, especially you. I don't think she wants to see you like this." She said as Aria could only cry some more.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted them. "Why are all of you crying?" She asked, as the voice sounded very familiar to them as they turned to see… Mavis?!

All of them could look on in shock, but then Aria stood back up, not bothering to wipe her tears. "Mavis… is that…?"

"Who?" She tilted her head. "I don't know who this Mavis girl is." She said as Aria's shoulders fell. "My name is actually Mio." She smiled sweetly at her. "What's yours?"

"A-Aria." She said, wiping her tears away.

"Aria…" Mav- er… Mio smiled. "That's such a pretty name!" She said.

Aria smiled a little. "Thank you…"

"So, why were you crying earlier?"

"Just… thinking about an old friend."

"I see." Mio nodded and looked at her. "Hey, where do you live exactly?"

"Um… either Destiny Islands or Alola… why?"

Mio smiled. "Interesting!" She said and looked at the others. "And you two are…?"

"Xarina."

"Sabrina."

"Thinking about old friends too?" Mio smiled. "Don't worry, whoever this old friend is, I'm sure they're thinking of you and not wanting you to cry like this. Now where do you guys live too?"

"Same as Aria."

"Twilight Town."

"Hmm, Destiny Islands, Alola, and Twilight Town…" Mio rubbed her chin in thought. "They sound other worldly." She said and then glanced at Aria's Keyblade. "Especially that." She said and then smiled. "Cool! As soon as I figure out a way to your worlds, we can definitely hang out if you want!" She said and looked at Aria. "Especially you."

Aria smiled, another tear rolling down her cheek. "I'd love that."

Mio giggled. "See you soon!" She waved and took off.

"Mio… that's actually a really adorable name." Xarina said.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

 _Mavis..._ Aria thought as she wiped her tears away. _I mean, Mio… I'll look forward to that._

Suddenly, they felt something that felt all familiar to the trio as they looked to see Natsu standing on a ledge of the guild, doing the Fairy Tail sign. "Well, don't just stand there!" He grinned as one by one, they did it as well, and inside the guild, they could feel it as they did it as well.

* * *

 _With Mio…_

"Hey, miss… you dropped this." A voice said as she turned to see someone looking _exactly_ like Zeref.

"Oh!" Mio took it. "Thank you."

"Are you with one of the publishing companies here?"

"A small one, yes. Are you?"

He chuckled. "Nah, I'm just a writer." He said as Mio giggled. "By the way… where's your shoes?"

"Huh?" She looked down. "AH! Oh no! I completely forgot about them! Agh, those girls must think I'm weird now, considering I talked with them with no shoes on and… and…!"

He laughed. "No need to worry about it." He said as he laughed and then Mio laughed as well.

"I'm Mio." She said as she finally stopped laughing.

"Arleos."

"Well, how about that." Lucy said, watching this unfold in front of her eyes.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few days later…_

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Rises (Fairy Tail)**

"Gajeel!" Levy ran over to him.

"Hey!" Gajeel waved back at her… and then she whispered something in his ear as this made him sweat up a storm.

 _I… I could've sworn I… did she really say 'baby' or am I just imagining it?_ Lucy thought, turning over to Wendy who was blushing like crazy. _I guess she heard it better than I did._

* * *

 _With Natsu…_

"Hey you!" A voice called to him as he turned to him eating several drumsticks, only to see Deadpool. "I got you the thing!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What thing?"

"You knoooooooow~!" He grinned while raising his eyebrows up and down.

"…I don't follow." He said as Deadpool sighed and whispered in his ear, as he started blushing like crazy. "Wh-what…?!"

"Come on, you two have been friends forever! Might as well pop the question!"

"…Um…"

"Don't worry, ol' Deadpool will help you!" He said as he pushed Natsu straight for Lucy. "Excuse me, pardon me, wingman coming through!" He said while putting something in Natsu's pocket. "There, I put it in your pocket."

"I… I'm not sure about this!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Hmm?" Lucy turned her head while talking with Mira and Cana and saw Natsu being pushed… and then he stood still like a statue. "Natsu? What's up?" She asked as Deadpool snuck away undetected and hid behind several barrels, spying on the two of them.

"Um… well… I…" He awkwardly rubbed his arm and saw Deadpool holding up a sign that read "Pull it out, ya sly devil!"

Natsu gulped nervously. "L-Lucy…"

"Is he nervous?" Elfman asked.

"Odd, usually Natsu's not the one to be nervous." Gray said.

"I bet he has a stomach ache." Happy said.

"…No… I bet it's something else!" Juvia grinned.

"I… I want to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

Natsu clenched his fists, seeing Deadpool with another sign that said "Get on your knee, you numbskull! Also, pull out you-know-what!"

He gulped again as he slowly got on one knee and pulled out a box, and slowly opened it to reveal a ring, as Lucy gasped loudly, putting her hands over her mouth in shock, all of them unaware that Deadpool was recording it. "Man, I love Facebook Live!" He chuckled.

"L-Lucy… we… we've been partners for a long time… and a very long time… and… I was wondering if… you…" He saw Lucy tearing up. "If you… would…" He took a deep breath. "Marry… me…?"

There was a long pause, Natsu was sweating buckets and Lucy was trying her hardest not to cry as everyone could only stare… and what seemed like forever…

"Y-Yes…" Lucy nodded. "I will…" She said.

"SHE SAID YES!" Deadpool and Elfman yelled at the same time as everyone cheered and clapped as Natsu found his courage once again and hugged Lucy as she hugged him back as Natsu looked at Deadpool was giving him the thumbs up and then held up another sign that said: "Now seal the deal, knucklehead!"

Natsu smiled as they both looked at each other in the eyes, both of them closing their eyes and kissing each other as everyone cheered wildly and clapped.

 _"Don't you just love happy endings?"_

 **"I think I'm gonna cry…"**

"I'm already crying!" Deadpool said, crying like a complete idiot before seeing something. "Oh ho! Certain people over here are fangirling~!"

"NOW THAT'S A REAL MAN RIGHT THERE!" Elfman yelled as they kept cheering, while Natsu and Lucy still kissed each other.

* * *

 **Today marks a momentous occasion. Okay, it was like Friday/Saturday but you get the idea!**

 **The Fairy Tail manga has officially ended and honestly... I'm completely sad that it ended. T-T**

 **So, me and a friend of mine thought it'd be best if we did a special After the Battle chapter with Fairy Tail ending its run.**

 **Hey, at least I can bring in some Fairy Tail characters in the other chapters now if I ever so wish! Hehehe!**

 **Long live Fairy Tail! *Fairy Tail sign***


	7. Stay Fresh!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story**

* * *

 **BGM: Inkopolis News – Off the Hook (Splatoon 2)**

"Hello, Inkopolis!" Pearl waved. "It's that time again for some Inkopolis News!"

"Yes, and it's going to be exciting!" Marina smiled.

"But hold on, before we show off the current stages that are currently available for now, we have some exciting news."

"Yes, we do! We have a very special guest that's joining us today! In fact, it's an exclusive interview, no less!" Marina excitedly said. "Oooh, I can't hardly stand it!"

"Cool your tentacles, Marina." Pearl chuckled. "Now, a lot of you have heard of the famous Purple Haired Warrior from another world, which is totally obvious because last I checked, humans don't exist anymore."

"Color me surprised when I heard about her!" Marina said. "A human actually participating in Inkling Battles… Turf Wars no less! Let's not forget about that she's led many victories over Tower Control with some losses here and there."

"Completely dangerous in Splat Zones and when she has the Rainmaker, you can kiss your tentacle butt goodbye! Marina, drum roll please!"

"…Uh…" Marina sweatdropped. "I'm a DJ, not a drummer."

"Okay okay, never mind!" Pearl sighed. "We give you, the one… the only…!"

"Xarina!" Marina said as the camera moved over to the lounge area where Xarina was sitting on a chair as she waved at everyone. She wore a purple shirt with the words 'Stay Fresh!' in the front while there was an Inkling Girl with the E-Liter in the back, and she was also wearing black shorts with some Inkling Squids on both sides of the pantlegs and wearing sandals. She's also wearing Inkling Squid earrings. "Agh! That pretty smile! I'm a huge fan!" Marina adorably squealed as she and Pearl quickly went over to meet her.

Xarina giggled. "Thanks for having me here."

"Oh, you bet!" Pearl nodded. "I mean, just when we thought you couldn't get any more famous in this world, you up and save the Zapfish and found Callie, no less!"

"Would you mind telling us how you did it?" Marina asked.

Xarina smiled. "Oh, sure." She said. "Well, you see, it all started when-"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _About a month or so…_

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Alright, I'm heading to the store, you need anything?" Demyx asked, as he had a new outfit on consisting of a navy blue t-shirt with some Shine Sprites on the sleeves and a huge Shine Sprite in the middle and he was also wearing black shorts.

"I'm good for right now." Xarina replied as she turned on the Switch.

"Alright, just making sure. Love you!"

"Love you too, hon!" Xarina smiled as Demyx closed the door behind him. She started to play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe when her phone started to vibrate. "Hmm?" She wondered as she grabbed it and then saw who was calling her. _Marie?_ She thought and then put the phone to her ear. "Hey, what's up?"

 _"Oh good, I was wondering if extremely long distance calls would work…"_

"No matter how many worlds we're apart, phone calls to another world is still accessible. I told you this."

 _"Well, yeah, but I didn't really want to believe you."_

Xarina chuckled. "Figures. What do you need?"

 _"Well, I need a favor. Can you come over to Inkopolis Plaza? I'll be in disguise. Look for an Inkling in a kimono."_ She said before hanging up.

"Huh?" Xarina looked at her phone. _What was that about?_ She wondered as she turned off the Switch and stretched. "Well, I'll go see what the big deal is." She said as she made a portal to Inkopolis and then walked in, closing it behind her.

 **End BGM**

Xarina then walked out of the portal and looked up to see something odd. _Odd, why is the Great Zapfish missing again?_ She wondered to herself as she wandered around as the Inklings didn't seem to have a care in the world. "Hmm, I need to get myself equipped." She said as she wandered into Sheldon's store.

"Oh! Xarina! Welcome! Here to battle?" Sheldon asked.

"I have a feeling that I will be."

"Terrific! Do you want your usual?"

"Yes." She nodded as Sheldon ran off and then came back in with the Splatterscope.

"Here ya go!" He said.

"Oh, and can you get me the Dualies too, just in case?"

"Gotcha!" Sheldon nodded as he went over and came back with the Splat Dualies. "Have fun!"

"Thanks." She nodded, putting the Dualies in her pockets and strapping the Splatterscope to her back and then walked out as she looked around. _Marie, where are you?_ She wondered.

"Psst!" A voice caught her attention as she turned to see a familiar Inkling girl wearing a kimono and also holding an umbrella. "Over here!" She whispered.

"Marie?" She tilted her head.

"Shhh! Just come on!" She whispered and dove into the manhole as Xarina opened up the manhole cover and hopped on in, only to seemingly be in another world far away from Inkopolis.

"Okay, Marie… what's going on?" Xarina asked.

"Well…" Marie sighed. "You're probably wondering what's going on."

"Yeah."

"After that last Splatfest we had against the two of us, Callie seemed bummed that she lost but she really didn't care that she lost, she congratulated me and blah blah blah, I'll just skip to the main point."

"Uh, thank you…"

"Well, one day… Callie went missing, and adding insult to injury, the Great Zapfish up and disappeared on us _again!"_

"Yeah, I saw that." Xarina said. "Also, if you're here, then who's doing the whole, y'know…"

"Some two new individuals called Off the Hook, they're called Pearl and Marina, and while it isn't a big deal, it's just, Marina's an Octoling."

"Marina's a _what?!"_ Xarina exclaimed in shock. "That's… surprising!"

"Yeah, and everyone loves her personality." Marie smiled. "For some strange reason, they don't like Pearl as much…" She muttered. "I don't know _why,_ but whatever."

"So, I guess the two of us are going to find Callie and the Great Zapfish?"

"Actually, you're going to do it. I'm retired, remember?"

Xarina gave a deadpan look. "You don't want to do it because you're lazy?"

Marie gave an "offended" shocked gasp. "I'm not lazy! …I just… don't feel like it…" She muttered.

"Soooo-"

"Oh, whatever!"

Xarina laughed. "Alright, I guess I'm doing this by myself." She said as she walked off.

"Wait! I didn't say you were going to do it alone." Marie said, and right on cue, an Inkling Girl popped up.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just coming back from a match." She said. "Oh, who's this?"

Marie smiled. "Xarina, meet the monster with the Carbon Roller, Coral." She introduced. "Coral, this is the master sniper herself, Xarina."

Coral had her, uh… "hair" in a ponytail and is light pink, as she's wearing Designer Headphones, the Zapfish Satin Jacket, and the Neon Sea Slugs. "I never heard of her."

"What?!" Marie exclaimed in shock. "Are you squidding me? You never heard of her?!"

"I've heard rumors, but I was expecting like, a fellow Inkling and not a… human."

"I could've _sworn_ I told you I'd bring a human along." Marie muttered.

"So, this is the famous Xarina that the Inklings were talking about." Coral walked over to her. "You look pretty!"

Xarina smiled. "Thank you, so do you."

"Thanks!" Coral giggled. "So, how in the world do you respawn when you're hurt with too much ink in the battlefield?"

"Well, I just simply walk back to the base and shake off the ink before going back into the game."

"So, humans don't explode? That's… boring."

Xarina sweatdropped. "Sorry?"

"Oh no, it's fine!" Coral smiled. "So, do you always use the Splatterscope and the Dualies?"

"Not all the time, I usually try out different weapons but I usually use my main weapons, which are these two. Normally, I only pick one but for this occasion, I did both."

"Nice!" Coral grinned. "Alright, let's take on these Octarian dirtbags and get the Great Zapfish!" She cheered as she took off.

"I'll be right there with you!" Xarina said and then looked at Marie. "She's a lively one."

"Fresh out of the battlefields too." Marie said. "She just turned 14 a week ago. She's always wanted to ink some turf but unfortunately, she wasn't eligible yet, however she _did_ cast her vote on me during that last Splatfest a few years ago." She said.

"So, are the Splatfests still going?"

"They just started back up… although they're starting with… Mayo and Ketchup for some weird reason." Marie shrugged.

"So, was Coral reckless when she started out?"

"Are you for eel? Of course!" Marie chuckled. "However, unlike Inklings that just started out, she quickly learned from her mistakes and slowly turned into the monster that you see before you. Let's just say she caught my attention and I thought she'd be perfect for this, well, and you too."

"That's all I need to know." Xarina nodded as she went to catch up to Coral as they hopped into the first teakettle.

"I just hope things won't be _too_ horrible." Marie hoped as she went over to the radio.

 **BGM: Acid Hues (Splatoon 2)**

* * *

 _With Coral and Xarina…_

"Alright, I'll cover you." Xarina told her.

"Right!" Coral nodded as she swam into her ink as Xarina quickly got up to higher ground and saw a few Octarians, as she took out her Splatterscope and aimed at them.

"Gotcha now…" She whispered, releasing the trigger and then striking down the Octarians as they turned to see what was going on as Coral popped out of the ink and threw a Splat Bomb to damage one and then she quickly popped out.

"SURPRISE!" She yelled, swinging the Carbon Roller down and killing the Octarians.

"…Whoa." Xarina said in amazement, watching her making mince meat out of them.

 _"I told you she was good!"_ Marie said through the radio.

"No kidding." Xarina nodded as she went over to help Coral.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"That was awesome!" Coral exclaimed as they hopped out and high fiving Xarina. "You really are a deadly sharpshooter with that thing! It's no wonder everyone is envious!"

"They are?"

"Duh! Everyone strives to be like you, but they can't seem to match your accuracy and skill."

"I didn't think I was _that_ famous over here."

 _"To be fair, you're like the only human that comes here regularly from time to time. So of course, you're like an unintentional celebrity, in a way."_ Marie said. _"Sure, there's your adorkably cute husband that comes here from time to time, not to mention your other family members, but you're a regular unlike them."_

"Fair point."

"Of course, some hate you, but I think they're just mad that you keep destroying them." Coral said.

 _"Saltier than Saltspray Rig! …Which is saying a lot."_ Marie said as they all laughed as they headed over to the boss kettle, and what awaited them was… an oven?

"You're kidding me, right?" Xarina asked. "We're fighting an oven… possessed by the Octarians?"

 _"Says the girl that had no qualms taking down robotic overlords that were a million feet tall."_ Marie said.

"I… don't think Unicron would've counted as a 'robotic overlord'."

 _"You know what I mean!"_

"Uniwho?" Coral wondered.

"I'll tell you about it later!" Xarina said as they quickly dodged the loaves of bread that came out to smack into them.

 _"Oh, it seems the front of it will hurt you. This is why I don't eat the end pieces."_ Marie said as they quickly fought their way up and splatted the tentacle with ink. Xarina had her Splat Dualies out and destroyed the tentacle as they jumped off, as the Octo Oven got angrier as it shot up tons of purple ink as they landed on the ground. _"Oooh, churros! …Wait, no, those are just columns of ink. Carp, now I'm hungry…"_

"Some of the walls are blocked up. That's totally fun… not." Coral said. "But we shouldn't loaf around!"

Xarina blinked. "Was that supposed to be a bread pun?"

"Hehe, maybe!" Coral smiled.

"Sigh, figures." Xarina sighed as they quickly made their way to the top after the bread shot out but as they defeated the tentacle a second time, it started to gain new armor… which, also meant that the bread also gained armor.

 _"Wait, hold on. That doesn't make sense. Armor… on bread?"_ Marie wondered. _"Armored bread? That doesn't sound totally delicious."_

"Focus!" Xarina said.

 _"Oh and uh, some glazing machine appeared too."_

Both Xarina and Coral quickly avoided being sprayed upon by the ink and then they soon climbed up before they destroyed the tentacle for the final time.

"This guy's toast!" Coral exclaimed.

 _"Agh! I was gonna say that!"_ Marie said as Xarina laughed as the two hopped off before the Octo Oven exploded into green ink, splattering the two girls but they quickly shook it off as they grabbed the Zapfish and took off back to the main area.

"Oh yeah!" Coral grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Hell yeah!" Xarina nodded as they both high fived as Marie approached them.

"Well, that's one of them areas accomplished. There's more up ahead!"

"I figured as much." Xarina chuckled.

"Let's go!" Coral grinned excitedly.

 _"Hey, can anyone hear me?"_ A voice asked.

"Sheldon?" Xarina asked.

 _"Ah! Good, you can hear me!"_

 _"Sheldon, how in the name of seaweed did you hack into this thing?"_

 _"Simple, Marie, I wanted to help and bring weapons in case if they needed a fresh coat of ink!"_

 _"…If you say so."_

"I think we're fine for now." Xarina said.

 _"Tell that to your hair."_ Sheldon said as some of the ink didn't come off of her, funnily enough.

"Hey! I'm sure it'll come off, probably in water."

 _"I'm not gonna push you in."_ Marie said.

"I wasn't going to let you anyway." Xarina chuckled as they went off to collect more zapfish.

* * *

 _In one of the areas…_

"Wahoo!" Coral exclaimed as she was riding on the ink rails with Xarina right behind her.

"Oh, this is awesome!" Xarina exclaimed. "I totally know how Sonic feels now!"

 _"Who's Sonic?"_ Marie asked.

"You know, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Never heard of him." Coral said.

 _"What's a hedgehog? Is this "Sonic" character some kind of wannabe celebrity that tries too hard to be cool but fails miserably at it? I imagine the fanbase is nothing but whiny brats…"_ Marie said.

 _"I heard it was a slushy joint… at least, that's what I heard from some Inklings."_ Sheldon said.

Xarina sighed. "Never mind." She said. _Total burn, though._

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

Coral and Xarina landed on the ground as a huge Octoling emerged from the ink, ready to kill the both of them and holding a Carbon Roller in his hands. The Octo Samurai.

 _"Smoke this clown, you two! For the honor of your family… or something… I really don't understand Samurai."_ Marie said.

"Wait, is he on a unicycle?" Coral wondered.

"I… don't think that's exactly _honorable."_ Xarina said as they quickly dodged his attacks. They quickly proceeded to ink him up before he exploded and took care of the tentacle before he came back up and got a little angry, proceeding to put his roller down and revved it up.

 _"That's… the latest in Octarian weapon technology! The Octocyle!"_ Sheldon said.

 _"Okay, that's just ridiculous!"_ Marie complained as they quickly dodged it unless they wanted to get ran over. They proceeded to wail on him while dodging his attack and then after destroying him and the tentacle, he got back up and… didn't look quite happy. Evident as he slammed the roller on the ground to make a shockwave. _"OH, CARP! HE'S SERIOUS!"_

"That's what he thinks!" Coral said as they quickly ran around to hit him while then dodging a spin attack that he used before he was quickly defeated once and for all, exploding in green ink and covering them again, which they shook it all off.

"One of these times, I'm worried it's gonna go up my nose…" Xarina said as Coral laughed.

"That'll suck!" She laughed as Xarina giggled.

 _"…urn… Ac… w…"_

 _"Eh? What was that?" Marie asked. "…Eh, I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Probably something interfering with the radio."_

 _"If anything, it's probably an old radio. Why, back in the day, I had some radio problems and-"_

 _"Kssh! You're breaking up! I'm going through a tunnel in an elevator!"_

 _"…Hey!"_

Xarina rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's go!" She said.

"Right!" Coral nodded.

* * *

 _And even more later…_

"I wonder…" Xarina said as she picked up some glasses that was left from an Octoling that she splatted. "These are some really weird… glasses."

 _"They're just some sunglasses that the Octolings wore. I doubt it's anything major."_ Marie said.

 _"Hang on, I might wanna take a look at them."_ Sheldon said as a small claw from a small drone suddenly grabbed it and took off with it. _"I'll have to take a look at this, just in case if there's not anything fishy."_

 _"I seriously doubt it's anything major."_

 _"You'd be surprised…"_

As they wandered forward, another major Octarian appeared before them, but… it was Octostomp.

"You again?" Xarina asked.

 _"Wait, what?! This guy again?!"_ Marie asked. _"Why's Octostomp here?!"_

 _"Octostomp? Didn't Agent 3 take care of him a few years ago?"_

 _"I guess he wanted revenge."_ Marie said as they quickly dodged Octostomp's faceplant before they quickly took care of the tentacle as they hopped off, but to their surprise, it grew armor and a buckle wrapped around its face.

 _"Agh! It grew armor… it's completely uninkable!"_ Sheldon exclaimed.

 _"I have to hand it to these Octarians… they sure know how to go big."_ Marie said as they took care of the buckle, which got rid of the armor as the Octostomp, or in this case, the Neo Octostomp now, faceplanted on top of them, but they rolled out of the way as they proceeded to go up and destroyed the tentacle again, and when they hopped down, it did the same thing… but it grew two new faces.

"What the…?!" Coral exclaimed in shock.

"That's new!" Xarina exclaimed.

 _"AAAGH! DID HE JUST GROW TWO MORE FACES?!"_ Marie yelled as they quickly dodged the faceplants and the ink before doing the same thing one last time before he exploded, and unfortunately, some of it got into Xarina's eye right before it was completely shut tight.

"Agh! Not where I wanted it to go!"

"Oooh…" Coral winced.

 _"Better you than me…"_ Marie said as Xarina found some water after they grabbed the Zapfish and rubbed it out.

"Ah, that's better."

 _"…Urn… back…"_

 _"Wait a second, that voice… Callie?!"_ Marie asked.

 _"It's not Callie! It's… uh… someone else!"_ The voice said, but it sounded unconvincing. _"Just leave us alone before it gets worse!"_ It said before cutting them off.

 _"Well, that's a bummer."_ Sheldon said.

 _"I guess…"_ Marie sighed and as they went to the next area as they went on to take on the next boss after collecting the many Zapfish, where they fought the Octo Shower, where it was soon destroyed after it tried to rain ink on them, complete with trying to cut through them with the Sting Ray, but to no avail.

 _"I SAID, TURN BACK!"_

 _"Callie!"_

 _"Ugh, it's too dangerous! You need to go back, now!"_

 _"We've come this far, we're not stopping!"_

 _"…Then you will be destroyed…"_ Callie said before cutting off.

 _"Alright, we're this close. We should put a stop to them and figure out what's going on with Callie!"_

 _"If I may!"_ Sheldon said. _"I found out something weird with these glasses. It turns out it's from Octarian technology… and when you put these on, you get brainwashed. Tell me how I know."_

"…You put them on, didn't you?" Coral asked.

 _"What?! Nooooo, of course not!"_

 _"Liar."_

 _"Okay, maybe I did. Crusty Sean and Jelfonzo had to pull them off and Spyke crushed them. It was doing weird things to my head, man!"_

"…Then I have a feeling Callie's wearing them." Xarina said.

 _"I hope you're wrong…"_ Marie hoped.

"Well, we might as well go see what's going on." Coral said. "But I have a feeling we're getting close to the Octarian Boss. Come on!"

 _"Callie, please be okay…"_ Marie said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Several levels later…_

"Alright, let's go!" Xarina said as Coral nodded as they hopped into the boss kettle, and they soon found themselves in an arena filled with Octarians and Octolings.

"Huh, we got ourselves a live audience." Coral said.

"Heh, they get to watch us beat the crap out of him." Xarina grinned as they walked forward, only to notice a very familiar inkling.

 _"Wait a second… no! CALLIE?!"_ Marie yelled as Callie turned around, showing to be wearing shades, having an octoling tentacle thing on her head and wearing different clothing, and also wearing an Octarian tattoo near her waist.

"I told you to leave…" Callie said.

 _"Callie… why?"_ Marie wondered.

"Now you leave me no choice!" Callie said, striking a pose. "Prepare to be rocked! HEY, DJ!" She yelled as the stage rose, revealing DJ Octavio underneath, and also revealing the Octobot King II.

"Octavio in da houuuuse!" Octavio said before laughing. "GYAH HA HA! I REMIXED CALLIE'S BRAIN!"

"Time for our first song of the night: Bomb Rush Blush!" Callie declared.

"Time to drop the beatdown!"

 **BGM: Bomb Rush Blush (Splatoon 2)**

"Spin it, DJ!"

"Oh, carp… what do we do?!" Coral asked.

"Attack the fists!" Xarina told her, pulling out her Splat Dualies. They quickly dodged the Splat Bombs that were coming towards them as they exploded behind them. The fists came straight for them as Coral proceeded to hit one of them with her Carbon Roller, and then Xarina hit the other, sending them both back to him.

"Argh!" Octavio growled.

"Hold it together!" Callie ordered.

 _"SNAP OUT OF IT, CALLIE!"_ Marie yelled as Octavio proceeded to fire more of the Splat Bombs, and throwing some odd things at them, turning out to be streams of ink that shot up if they weren't destroyed. They kept firing at the fists a few times until Octavio was thrown out as they proceeded to wail on him until he was launched back to the mech.

"ARGH!"

 _"Nice one!"_ Marie said. _"Hold on just a bit longer, I'm coming!"_

"Octavio! Drop that spicy wasabi beat!"

"Hmph!" Octavio growled. "I'MMA REMIX BOTH OF YOUR FACES FOR THAT!" He yelled as they proceeded to lob more bombs at them and going higher, ready to drench them in ink rain, but they quickly dodged and reflected the fists back at him until he was launched back in. "AAARGH!"

"Ooof!"

 **End BGM**

"Alright, I'm here! Hang on!" Marie exclaimed as Sheldon's truck came flying in as she was on top of the trailer.

 **BGM: Tidal Rush (Splatoon 2)**

Marie aimed carefully, aiming right at Callie and pulling the trigger.

"Gah!" Callie cried, as the shades came flying off of her, complete with the octoling headpiece.

"No! The Hypnoshades!" Octavio exclaimed as they landed near Xarina as she, along with Coral, crushed them with their feet.

"Not anymore!" Xarina smirked.

"Got 'er!" Marie exclaimed. "That was definitely a direct hit with my special low-tide ink!"

"Uuugh…" Callie groaned.

"Now! While she's stunned! Make Octavio pay!"

"Alright, time to turn the tables! Spicy speed mode!" Octavio exclaimed, but as his luck would have it, his fists kept getting reflected back to him, even though he's faster.

"Keep it up, you two! I'm gonna start singing!" Marie said.

"Like that's ever stopped you before!" Xarina said.

"Hey! …Okay, yeah, you're right." She said as Xarina and Coral shot the fists a few times while dodging the bombs. "CALLIE! WAKE UP!" She yelled.

"Nnngh… agh…!" Callie groaned. "M-My…"

"Hang on! I'm almost ready!" Marie said.

"AAARGH!" Octavio exclaimed as he was launched out of the mech as he was soon knocked back in by Xarina and Coral.

 **End BGM**

"M-My… head…" Callie groaned.

"Yes, the low-tide ink is working!" Marie smirked as she brought out a radio. "Callie! Remember!" She exclaimed, turning it on.

 **BGM: Spicy Calamari Inkantation (Splatoon 2)**

"This heavenly melody we used to sing together!"

"The one… and only… nnngh…!" Callie's eyes opened. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed as she leaped from the Octobot and straight to the truck, and somehow changing back to her old clothing, but let's not worry about that, since they both started singing.

"Oh yeah! The Squid Sisters are back!" Sheldon cheered.

"YES!" Xarina yelled, desperately trying not to fangirl.

"I've always been a fan of those two!" Coral fangirled before shaking it off. "Let's finish him!"

"Right!" Xarina nodded, but then two drones came down with two Rainmakers that Sheldon modified for them.

"Alright, let 'em have it!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Agh! Rainmaker!" Octavio exclaimed as he flew up, but they followed him as they jumped up high from a launch pad and on the Ink rails.

"Alright, let's rain on his parade!" Coral declared.

"Yeah!" Xarina nodded as they quickly flipped between rails should the spinning fist ever come to them, but they quickly reflected the punches back to him as Octavio was trying so hard not to dance along to the beat.

"Must… resist…!" Octavio groaned. "AAARGH! I CAN'T RESIST THE BEAT ANY LONGER! SPLAT YOU, SQUID SISTERS!" He yelled, proceeding to dance along as they proceeded to fire the fists back at him while dodging the attacks before the Octobot couldn't handle it any longer and fell to the ground below.

"Let's finish it!" Xarina smirked as they went to opposite ends before they got on the third rail that appeared as they went to Octavio.

"Ooogh…" Octavio groaned before he saw the two girls aiming directly at him. "Oh… carp… not again…!"

"Stay fresh!" Xarina smirked.

"SPLAT THIS!" Coral exclaimed, both of them landing on top of him and holding the trigger before letting go before jumping back.

"AAAARGH! SPLAT YOOOU!" Octavio yelled before his bot started to light up. "CROSS FADE TO BLAAAAAAAACK!" He yelled before his ship exploded, sending Octavio flying to who knows where.

 **End BGM**

"So long!" Xarina waved as she high fived Coral.

"Good to have you back, cousin!" Marie smiled.

"Thanks for saving me." Callie said, as they both hugged. "Hey, the Zapfish!"

"Come on, let's take it back where it belongs." Marie said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

 **BGM: Inkopolis News – Off the Hook**

"Wow, that's so awesome!" Marina exclaimed. "Oh, I wish I was with you!"

"Wow, that's amazing." Pearl said. "Best way to get the Zapfish back… though you could've just like shortened it."

"Where's the fun in that?" Xarina laughed.

"Good point." Marina smiled.

"One more question! Mayo or Ketchup?" Pearl asked.

"Ew, Mayo is so disgusting. I prefer ketchup." Xarina said, as Pearl jawdropped in shock and Marina fist pumped.

"I knew I'd love you!" Marina giggled.

"…Grrr… well, too bad for you because Mayo won! Hmph!" Pearl said in a hint of annoyance.

 _Sore winner…_ Marina thought. "So, I'd love to learn more about you and your family!"

"Really?" Xarina asked.

"Yes!"

"Me too!" Pearl nodded. "But first, we gotta sign off!"

"Yes, we should!" Marina nodded. "Sorry about the longer than usual announcements, but we're done here!"

"Until next time!" Pearl waved as the two girls proceeded to do their thing.

"Don't get cooked! Stay off the hook!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little later…_

"Sooo! This is your family!" Marina said as they were at a café where they saw Demyx, Namine, Roxas, Hina, Neo, Nan, Julia, and Katie as she giggled. "It's very cute!"

"I'll say." Pearl nodded.

"I didn't think you'd invite us." Roxas said.

"I wanted to show off my whole family." Xarina smiled.

"Hmm?" Marina noticed Hina's metal band. "What's with the metal band?"

"Oh this? It's…a long story." Hina said.

"Oh! New interview! We should totally know the story about your eye… and that cool weapon on your back!" Pearl said.

Hina sweatdropped. "Um… I don't think the Inklings or the Octolings need to know…"

"Party pooper." Pearl sighed.

"So, Demyx… was it?" Marina asked. _Man, he looks adorable! I wish I was Xarina…_ "How did you, a handsome adorable man like yourself, meet Xarina?"

"Adorable…?!" Demyx asked, completely caught off-guard by that as he was blushing as everyone else was laughing, even Xarina was giggling.

"Come on, I'm sure a lot of girls were chasing you!" Marina said. "If you weren't married, I'd chase after you too!"

"…I'm not really sure how a human and Octoling relationship would work out…" Pearl muttered to herself and then noticed Nan's metal arm. _Hmm? I might need to ask him that._

"W-well…" Demyx stuttered. "I-I first met her…"

"Come on, no need to be bashful!" Marina giggled as Demyx only found himself to stutter.

"B-bear with me… alright?" He asked. "W-well… I first met my wife at-"

Unaware by all, Callie and Marie were watching them and sitting on a ledge. "I suppose that's that." Callie said.

"Yep." Marie nodded and then took a bite of ice cream. "…Huh, salty yet sweet… interesting."

"I'm glad Xarina introduced us to this!" Callie said. "Octavio, do you want a bite?" He asked as she turned to see Octavio in a heavy fortified snowglobe.

"That depends, would you _actually_ let me have a bite if I said yes?" He asked.

"Only if you play nice."

"In that case, no." He grumbled to himself.

"More for me then!" Callie laughed.

Marie sighed and then looked up the sky. "Well, I don't know about you… but I think things are going to be peaceful again."

"…Until the next splatfest."

Marie chuckled. "True." She said and then looked down to see Xarina's family and Pearl and Marina all laughing and having a great time as she smiled. "She's sure lucky to have a huge family."

"She sure is." Callie nodded as they continued to eat their ice cream, as Callie was unaware of Marie reminiscing of the old days, as she was glad that things are back to normal.

"Hey Xarina!" A voice caught their attention as Xarina turned to see Coral.

"I'm getting ready for a Turf War, do you want to join me?"

"Coming!" Xarina said as she got up. "See you guys later!"

"See ya!" Everyone waved as Xarina took off with Coral as they went into the Inkopolis tower, ready to splat some fools that came their way.

* * *

 **Oh, how I wish I had a Switch. Then I'd be playing Splatoon 2, Breath of the Wild and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe... and ARMS. And Mario and Rabbids AND Mario Odyssey when they come out. T-T**

 **And this chapter was inspired by the Splatoon 2 Directs! (Well, one of them being an ARMS Direct, but it had Splatoon 2 right after, so that counts!)**


	8. Yandere in Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story**

* * *

 **BGM: Hau'oli City (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

It was another one of those glorious days on Melemele Island; the sun was shining, kids were playing with their Pokemon, Samus teaching kids how to be Bounty Hunters, just your typical normal day in Alola.

And at Sabrina's house, Yuno was on the front porch sitting at a table with Yuki, Minene and Rose just hanging out in the shade. Yuki was reading a book, Minene was drinking a slushy while watching something on her phone, and Rose was watching Yuno playing Yandere Simulator.

"Hehehe, watch this." Yuno smirked, as she had Yandere-Chan trip while carrying a bucket of gasoline in it, drenching poor Kokona with it, and to make matters worse, she then flicked a lit match at her, as they all heard her being burned alive, screaming as well.

"…That's… disturbing." Rose said.

"I absolutely adore this game!" Yuno giggled.

"I blame Deadpool for getting you into that game…" Minene sighed. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy watching Yuno playing a game that just screamed what Yuno would do. It was more or less that the fact that, thanks to Deadpool, Yuno became obsessed with it, playing it every day. To her surprise, Yuno would turn off the game whenever she got bored with it for the day and went off to do something else, but the next day, she turns it on again.

"I wonder if you're getting ideas from that." Rose wondered.

"Pfft, maybe, but I doubt anyone will actually steal my guy." She said with a wink. "Besides, even if they did, they'd be scared out of their wits when they realize who they're messing with."

"I wouldn't jinx it." Minene said.

"Well…" Yuki got up, stretching. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go get some malasadas. You want some?"

"Of course." Yuno nodded.

"I'll be back!" He said as he took off.

Yuno went back to playing her game when she noticed the time. "Oh! I gotta go get the kids!" She said as she turned off the game and went to go get them.

"You have fun." Minene said and then looked out into the ocean. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go swim." She said as she walked towards it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rose said as she went after her.

* * *

 _With Yuno…_

Yuno walked by the Malasada shop as she casually turned her head to see Yuki waiting in line as she smiled and then walked off to go get Aki and Eiji from the preschool, and when she got them, she wandered back home while giving Aki a piggyback ride as Eiji walked next to her.

"You always like riding on her shoulders, sis." Eiji casually said.

"I'm too tired." Aki faked a yawn.

"No, you just don't like walking that far." Eiji quietly said as Aki giggled a little, playfully sticking her tongue out at her brother. "Hey!"

As they walked, Yuno noticed a woman standing in front of the window of the Malasada Shop, seeming to be salivating over something, who was acting strangely like Hau. Out of curiosity, Yuno walked over to her.

"Oh, I want me some of that!"

"Why not just go in?" Yuno asked.

"Huh?" The woman turned to her, as this particular woman had blonde hair down to her shoulders, green eyes, a hot pink shirt with a dark red broken heart in front of the shirt and in the back, it had the same thing, except "Don't you go break my heart!" and had dark green shorts and wore red flip flops.

"You know, just go in and get a Malasada."

"No no no! I don't want that! I want _that!"_ She said, pointing to Yuki who was actually chatting with Hinata and Mao who came by to visit the shop and ran into him.

"Daddy's hat?" Aki quietly asked.

"Yuki?" Yuno asked.

"Oh, so _that's_ his name! Oh ho ho, he sounds so adorable!"

Yuno frowned at the woman. Normally, she'd try to shoo any woman who wanted her guy, but something about this particular woman rubbed her the wrong way, as her gut was screaming "Murder her!" but she had to hold herself since one, she was in public, and _two:_ Not in front of her kids.

"That… is actually my husband."

The woman blinked in surprise and turned to her. "Oh! My apologies! I didn't know!"

Yuno strained herself. "It's… fine." She said.

"So, uh, what's your name?"

"Yuno."

"Yuno? As in Yuno Gasai?"

"It's actually Yuno Amano now."

"Oh, whoops." She chuckled. "But uh, Yuno Gasai has a better ring to it than Yuno Amano." She said.

"…Uh… okay… thanks…?" Yuno asked, desperately holding in a scream.

"Anyway, my name's Victoria!"

"Nice to meet you." She lied. _Tch, you better stay away from him._ She thought to herself.

"Anyway, I'll be heading off then. It's a shame that he's married." She said and then turned around. "Toodles!" She waved and walked off.

"Well, she seems nice!" Aki smiled.

"Totally!" Eiji nodded.

 _Yeah, for a bitch._ Yuno thought. "Yeah, she does. Come on, let's go home."

"Hooray!"

As they went back home, Victoria hid behind a wall, growling to herself. "So… that's the famous Yuno Gasai, huh…" She whispered. "Hmph, doesn't look so tough… but no matter, I'll make Yuki _mine!_ What makes Yuno so special anyway?" She wondered before smirking. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

 _The next day…_

Yuno had dipped herself in the ocean, swimming with a few Luvdisc and Finneon and smiling as she then came up for air and saw her kids making a sand castle, but Aki seemed a little distracted. "Hey mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is that Victor lady taking pictures of daddy?"

"…Victor lady?" Yuno tilted her head before turning to see a sunbathing, sleeping Yuki being intruded by Victoria taking pictures of him.

"Yeah, work that tan! Work it!" She quietly said, taking pictures of it. "Oooh, that's worth a million bucks! In fact, _you're_ worth a million bucks!"

 _What the hell?!_ She thought as she got out of the water, and went straight for her, wishing she had her pocket knife in her bikini… but then again, who swims with a pocket knife in their bathing suit? "Hey!"

"Huh?" Victoria turned to her. "Oh, hey! It's you! I was just taking photos!"

"Yeah, I can see that… in fact, you were taking photos of my husband!"

"I take photos of all sleeping guys!" She said, pointing towards the other end of the beach, and when she turned… there were nothing but women sunbathing and guys playing volleyball. "…Oh, I guess they all got up."

"At the same time… simultaneously?" Yuno asked, folding her arms, while her bullshit radar was going off the charts. "That's a load of bullshit."

"Oh, what do you know?" Victoria asked. "I just think your husband is cute… and waaaaay attractive."

Yuno growled. "He is married to _me,_ so sorry to burst your bubble, but he's taken."

Victoria frowned "innocently". "Can't I have a little fun?"

"Hmph. No way. The minute I turn my back on you, you'll probably get into his pants… but I won't let you."

"Who said anything about that? Your husband is so attractive without his shirt and extremely attractive when he's sleeping! Oooh, just looking at his cute face makes me wanna kiss him!"

Yuno's eye twitched as she turned her head to see Aki and Eiji watching curiously and intently, wondering what their mother is talking about. _…Don't make a scene in front of your kids, don't make a scene in front of your kids…_ She thought to herself and took a deep breath.

"I'm also curious to see what makes him tick. What interests him!"

Yuno glared hard at Victoria. "You stay away from my Yuki. You hear me?" She asked in a threatening tone.

"Oh! Oh! Do I detect jealousy?" She asked with a sly smirk.

"You're about to detect something else, but fortunately for you, I have nothing on me at the moment. So you better stay away from him, _or else."_

Victoria chuckled darkly. "I see… you know, your husband is very fortunate to have a woman like you. It'd be a shame if…" She leaned in closer to Yuno's ear. "…Someone else took him from you." She said as Yuno's eyes widened as Victoria pulled away from her, and then pulled off a fake smile. "But I would never do that! You make the perfect couple!" She said as she turned around. "I'd keep my eye on him if I were you." She said and walked off, her smile completely disappearing and formed into a hateful scowl. _Dammit! I was so close to getting him! It's that god damned wife of his that's ruining everything. That bitch… I'll make her pay!_ She thought as she pulled out a phone.

 _Bitch._ Yuno thought as she looked at Yuki, who just decided to stretch and opened his eyes.

"Man… I had the weirdest dream… I felt like that two women were fighting over me…" He said, yawning. "And you were one of them."

Yuno looked at him. "I'm glad I was in your dream." She said with a smile and walked off.

 _Huh? What's with her?_ Yuki wondered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day, however…_

Yuno hummed to herself as she was in Melemele Meadow, watching Aki play with a few Oricorio and Cottonee when she heard footsteps approaching her. Instinctively, she quickly turned around and got ready to throw down with whoever was sneaking up on her, but to her surprise _and_ relief, it was Samus. "Oh, Samus, it's just you." She said.

"Hey." She greeted. "So... have you seen your husband around?"

"Um, I kissed him goodbye before I took Aki to play with the Oricorio… why?"

"Well, as I was about to open up my dojo, I noticed a woman walking by with a body bag over her shoulder, and this had me concerned. I knew that it wasn't Sabrina or Aria's family since they were all hanging out at Kukui's for a morning barbeque, and I knew it wasn't Guzma, or anyone else in Melemele, so… I was wondering if you saw your husband recently… and if Yuki is safe, then… I suppose it was one of those really weird tourists."

Yuno grew worried. "Define this… woman."

"It's the same woman you've met a couple of times." A voice said as they turned to see Deadpool hanging on top of a tree. "The same girl going gaga over your guy."

Samus' eyes widened. "What?! Everyone knows that you shouldn't flirt with Yuno's husband…!" She said, wondering who would be stupid enough to sign their death warrant.

Yuno growled darkly. "Victoria…!" Her eyes immediately going into yandere mode.

"I know, but that woman was bold enough to tell her this." Deadpool said, hopping off and whispering in Samus' ear as her eyes widened in complete shock.

"How… bold…" Samus whispered.

"Yuno! Your sword and your pocket knife!" Deadpool said, tossing her her katana as Yuno quickly grabbed it. "I actually tracked her on this radar." He said, handing her the device. "And I know the perfect place to where you can perfectly execute her!" He said, handing her the coordinates.

"Thank you…" Yuno growled, ready to gut Victoria like a fish.

"Have fun!" Deadpool grinned as Yuno took off, as Aki watched her leave.

 _Why did mommy have swords?_ She wondered as she went off after her.

"Wait, Aki!" Samus exclaimed, but Aki was long gone. "…Dammit, we should definitely-"

"Oh, let her go. It's not like she'll see her mother gutting that Victoria gal when she's done with her." Deadpool chuckled, as gave Samus even more reason for concern.

* * *

 _With Victoria…_

"Sigh, the things I do to be alone with you." Victoria said, unzipping the body bag to reveal Yuki. "It's a good thing daddy gave me a tranquilizer all for you, my darling boy." She said. "Now… what would make you even cuter is if you had a lot of money on you, but I can just steal from your bank account later." She chuckled.

"Victoria, some pink haired lady is here."

"How'd that bitch find me? Seriously, I got on a boat and found this perfectly abandoned house in Akala and she immediately finds me?!" She asked. "…Ugh, whatever, take care of her."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Now, while those two body guards go deal with that naughty little pink haired bitch…" She looked at the unconscious Yuki seductively. "I wonder if you're a good kisser…"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Don't get in my way." Yuno said, swinging her katana to get the blood off of it, watching the two bodyguards bleed out and walked into the house.

"Oh, my darling sweet prince… how I waited for this moment!" Victoria said as Yuno hid behind a wall, looking in to see Victoria leaning in, and placing her lips on Yuki's, as Yuno's eyes widened in horror… before her horror went into rage.

 _You… you…!_ Yuno growled.

"Hmm?" Victoria turned to see Yuno running over to her. "Kill" was seen in her eyes.

"YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

 **BGM: Rampage (Grand Theft Auto V)**

"You took out my bodyguards?!" Victoria exclaimed in shock as Yuno slashed her, but Victoria quickly jumped back. "Feisty one! I knew you were the jealous type!"

"Why… WHY did you kidnap my Yuki?!"

"Because he's so adorable… and you know what? He's probably even more adorable if he has money on him. I come from a rich family and I may be a grown woman, but I'm still looking for a rich guy, and lookie here, I found this guy in this dump of an island!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but we're not a rich family!"

"Oh, is that right? Meh, at least he has the looks." She said, licking her lips. "Oh, how I enjoyed that kiss, but I'll enjoy it a lot more with him fully awake and you have disappeared from this miserable world!" She exclaimed as she ran over and punched her, but Yuno quickly jumped back and slashed her repeatedly.

"Die… DIE! DIIIIIIIIE!"

"Oh ho ho ho! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" She exclaimed as she dodged the swings. "However, you're predictable!" She said as she ducked before doing a sweep kick to knock her down before kicking her to a wall, dropping her katana.

"Nnngh…!"

"Oh, what's this valuable little thing? Your sword?" She picked it up. "It'd be a shame if someone took it!" She laughed. "Ufufufu! Now what say you that I'll be the one to gut you like a fi-"

Suddenly, a knife hit her on the knee, making her scream in agony as Yuno ran over and proceeded to do a high kick that hit her chin to knock her down, making her drop the sword as Yuno ran over, removing the knife from the knee and getting on top of her, her knife planted against her neck.

"I'll make you pay…!" She growled.

"Nnngh… so what? If you kill me, my daddy and his bodyguards will come find you and kill you! That's what he does to people who harm his precious little daughter!"

"Precious little daughter my ass!" Yuno exclaimed.

"And besides!" A voice said as Victoria turned to see Deadpool leaning in the doorway. "I already took care of your 'daddy'." He said, holding up a stick of dynamite. "TNT does wonders to a mansion!" He said, also holding a tie.

"…That's… his favorite… tie…!"

"Precisely!" Deadpool laughed. "Alright, let's take her to the coordinates, shall we?"

"Yes." Yuno nodded, getting off of her before punching her to knock her out, before dragging her into the portal that Deadpool made as the two went in.

"Have fun!" Deadpool said and then looked at Yuki, who proceeded to get on top of him. "Wakey wakey!" He said, bitch slapping him, but Yuki was still unconscious. "…Oh, so you're making me do the same thing I did to Wolverine and Isaac! Very well then!" He exclaimed, unaware of someone else going into the portal.

Yuno looked around the area. "An abandoned warehouse…?" She wondered before seeing a designated area of the place that said: "Yandere Simulator Reenactment!" She also saw a sign that said "You're Welcome – Deadpool."

She smirked wickedly. "Perfect." She said as she tossed Victoria to the side as she saw some chains as she proceeded to chain her to a wall.

"Nnngh…" Victoria groaned as she woke up to see her being chained to a wall. "Wh-what…?!"

"Hello." Yuno said, sharpening an axe. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Wh-where are we! I demand answers!"

"You don't need to know… all you need to know is that this is your proper burial spot." She said, walking over to her, seeing the feared look in her eyes as she swung her axe, cutting off one of her legs above her knee as she screamed in agony, blood pouring out and some of it splashing on Yuno's face, but she didn't care as she proceeded to do the other leg, before going for her arms and then she fell over.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed, with tears running down her cheeks. "Please… don't do this…!"

"You made a fatal mistake… and you will pay the price." She said as she grabbed a bucket of oil and dumped it all on her before spreading it around her and placing several oil tanks on the ground before she lit a match.

"No… NO! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"Anything? How about _you die?"_ She asked before flicking the match on top of her as she looked on in horror… before the match landed on top of her, and cue the fire and screaming in agony. "Go to hell." She said.

"Mommy?"

Yuno's eyes widened and turned to Aki, before turning to the gas containers that looked like they were about to explode at any minute as she quickly ran over, picked up Aki before running straight to the portal.

"Mommy, what's going on?!" Aki asked, before watching the containers blowing up, thankfully the portal closed right as they went in.

 **End BGM**

"Phew…" Yuno sighed with relief… and then saw Deadpool slapping Yuki awake.

"AAAARGH! I EVEN GOT TO THE WHITE ELEPHANT PART AND YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING?! FINE! I GUESS I'LL SLAP YOU EVEN HARDER!" He yelled and doing a powerful smack to the cheek.

"OOOOOOOOOOW!" Yuki yelled as he woke up, as his cheeks were completely swollen. "What the hell, man?!"

"Oh good, I was about to smack you with a white elephant if _that_ didn't work." Deadpool said.

"…What'd I miss? How'd I get here?" Yuki wondered. "And why do I feel like my cheeks have gone numb?" He asked, as Deadpool whistled casually.

"Oh, it was… probably a Jigglypuff using Wake-up Slap." He lied, causing Yuki to glare at him.

"Aki… what were you doing there?" Yuno asked.

"I got curious and well… I wanted to know what was going on." Aki said. "Why were you killing that lady?"

Yuno sighed. "It's because… well… how do I say this… I…"

"Your mother is a psychopathic yandere!" Deadpool said, as Yuno glared at him. "What? Your kids were gonna find out someday!"

"What's a yandere…?" Aki wondered. "And what's a psychopath?" She also wondered. "If those two words mean 'protect daddy', then I wanna be a psychopathic yandere too!"

Yuno's eyes widened. "Aki…"

"Kids… they say the darndest things!" Deadpool said. "And they're so precious… I CAN'T STAND IT!" He yelled, proceeding to cry uncontrollably.

 _"Aaaand there he goes."_

 **"Get a grip!"**

"Aki, being a yandere is… well… It basically means that you'll do anything you can to protect your man no matter what, even if it means killing."

"Killing?" Aki tilted her head. "So you actually… killed her?"

"Yes… I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be! I wanna be a yandere when I grow up! I wanna protect a boy that I love!" She said. "Can you teach me how?"

"SO PRECIOUS!" Deadpool kept crying.

 _"How many man points is he losing?"_

 **"A lot…"**

"I won't take no for an answer!" Aki smiled.

Yuno sighed in defeat. "You crazy cute kid…" She said, hugging her and kissing her head. "I have a feeling you're going to be just like me." She said as Aki giggled.

"Two yanderes in my life… I can live with that." Yuki chuckled. "Actually, three, if you count Kagura." He said. "Hmm, I wonder how he's doing back in his world?"

"I'm just glad that you're alright." Yuno smiled as she got up and hugged her boy as he hugged her back.

"So… can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, you see…"

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

 **BGM: News (Pokemon Colosseum)**

"This just in, an explosion at an abandoned warehouse was heard through a small part of the Hoenn region. Firefighters tried to contain the fire, but unfortunately, the warehouse could not be saved as it had burned to the ground. People are wondering what caused this explosion, but it is under investigation."

 **End BGM**

"Hmm, that's a shame…" Rose said, as she was on the couch and playing her 3DS.

"Yes, a real shame." Sabrina nodded, as she glanced over at Yuno, having a feeling that Yuno was the one who did it.

"My guy was kidnapped." She whispered as Sabrina's eyes widened in surprise before nodding in understanding.

"Well, you did what you had to do." She whispered back.

"Huh?" Rose wondered before shrugging it off and going back to her game.

"Oooh, I killed that… that… uh… Cockona?" Aki tilted her head.

"Kokona." Yuno corrected.

"Thank you!" Aki giggled, as it turned out that Yuno was letting her daughter play the game.

"That's… terrifying." Minene sweatdropped. "…Oh well, what are you going to do." She shrugged, while Yuno seemed a little relieved that her daughter didn't outright hate her for what she did.

"Oh, oh! Pick up that buzzsaw and test it on Midori!"

"She's… where again?"

"On the roof!"

"Thank you!"

Yuno and Aki both played the game together, laughing and having a great time together as they kept playing it well into the night.

* * *

 **Like mother, like daughter!**

 **Yuki is gonna be one well protected guy, am I right?**

 **Hell, Eiji is gonna be well protected too, now that I think about it.**


	9. A Wild Goose Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story**

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

It was just another lovely day in Hina's Resturant. Hina was cleaning up a table after a Shy Guy birthday party and sighed happily before leaning on a wall. "Man… talk about exhausting."

"You alright, dear? You've been overworking yourself since this morning." Souji said.

"I'm alright." Hina said as she was watching a few customers happily eating and then she looked outside, directly at the castle. "Hard to believe it's been five years since Kai became queen." She said. "I still remember when I saw two of my best friends became rulers like it was yesterday."

"You said it." Souji nodded. "Especially with Vito and Paolo."

"Hmm…" Hina rubbed her chin in thought. "Where exactly is Kai right now? I visited the castle last night and she wasn't even there. Now that I think about it, Vito wasn't there either. I saw the princess and the prince playing together, but…"

Souji rubbed his chin in thought. "I bet it was an emergency or something."

"I guess…" Hina shrugged. "I'm gonna have to ask Toadette soon… or, maybe I can call Peach… yeah, I think I'll do that when we close up shop later tonight." She said, then looking at the little play area where Xinah was happily playing with some dolls when the door came swinging open.

"Man, I am _so_ hungry!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Couldn't you like, get something in the castle?" Souji asked.

"Eh, I could, but I felt like grabbing something over here." Toadette chuckled as she sat down in a booth. "Let's see…"

"Hey uh, Toadette… do you know where the royal family is at?" Hina asked.

"…Hmm…" Toadette folded her arms. "I know the king went to Star Hill to visit the Star Spirits, in fact, they also invited Prince Peasley to go with, so, I'm pretty sure King Vito and Peasley are chatting things up." Toadette said. "And Kai… last I heard from her was when she contacted me was that she was about to leave Shiver City and coming back over here."

"…What was she doing in Shiver City?" Souji asked.

"All she told me was that the mayor wanted to talk to her and requested her presence there." Toadette said. "She had her parents look after Anastasia and Marco while she was gone." She said with a chuckle. "So, why are you asking me? You planning a slumber party or something?"

Hina laughed. "No, that's next week. I was just asking where she was since today is the five year anniversary since they became rulers… and also when they got married."

"Five yea-… already?!" Toadette exclaimed. "That doesn't make sense! Just yesterday, it was the fourth anniversary! Agh… where does the time go?"

"It seems like time is speeding up ever since we defeated the Legion _and_ the Malevolent Seven." Souji said. "It felt like it went on forever with those losers around."

"Tell me about it…" Hina sighed. "Well, at least we've got nothing to worry about. Besides, I was actually planning on throwing a surprise party for the both of them at the castle!"

"Oh! We can get Peach involved! She loves planning parties!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hina nodded. "Heck, we can invite our friends during this occasion! I can call Maria!"

"Totally!" Toadette grinned. "But we need to distract the two of them…" She said. "How do we distract the royalty…"

"I know a way to distract Vito… but Kai is the tricky one…" Souji muttered. "How are we going to do that?"

Toadette chuckled. "I know a guy." She said as she pulled out a phone and tossed it to Hina.

"So uh… who am I supposed to call?" Hina asked.

Toadette smirked. "Ever heard of the Fahr Outpost?"

Hina sweatdropped. "…Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Sheila asked.

"Toadette, you're crazy…"

"Do you have any other ideas?" Toadette asked.

"…Fair point. So, what's the number?"

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _With Kai…_

 **BGM: Excess Express at Day (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Kai sighed, looking bored while looking out the window. "That was a longer meeting than I thought..." She said. "At least there's a nice anniversary dinner when I get home." She smiled, as she could smell the food that the servants cooked for her and Vito. She always found it strange that the cooks insisted on cooking for her and Vito even though they can cook themselves, but she does admire their determination to always cook for their king and queen.

She looked to her side to see the books she's read on her trip, but it wasn't enough... she wished she brought her 3DS along to keep her occupied... or the Switch. Needless to say, she was bored out of her mind considering she read all the books she brought with her.

She looked around at the empty car of the train, as she was just by herself. It wasn't her fault that she chose to sit in a car by herself, it was most likely because they had a train car reserved for the royal family. To be fair, according to Peach, it was her father's idea so nobody would invade their privacy and enjoy the luxurious ride. He also had it so that no one else was allowed in except for the royalty or any of the staff that worked in the castle… or they invited a friend so they wouldn't be _so_ bored.

She looked around in the car itself, consisting of a nice soft bed in case the seats weren't comfortable enough, a juice bar, a shower, a hot tub, it was the life!

…Except that it was mostly boring if she was by herself and she forgot to bring her 3DS or her Switch. Oh, how she wished her little princess wasn't at that age when she gets motion sick very easily and her little prince not liking trains very much. She often wondered if Peach ever grew bored in this thing and wanted to scream in frustration.

She let out a sigh and looked at her reflection in the window, as her reflection itself looked bored out of its mind as she brought out a mini mirror and looked at herself, pulling out her purple lipstick and putting a fresh coat of purple on her lips. That cold was murder on her lips and for some bizarre reason, they had the air conditioning on in the mayor's office, much to her chagrin. She doesn't usually mind the cold, but you're in an Antarctic city and you got the AC going on for bizarre reasons… she couldn't get herself warm. It was a miracle that she didn't get frost bite.

She put the mirror away and her lipstick in her bag and rested her head on the headrest, watching the scenery go by. It was bad enough that she was gone for two days. Day one was heading over to Shiver City and spending the night in an inn, and day two was meetings and coming back home. She longed to be by her husband again... she longed to see her kids again. Her friends, her kingdom... she missed it.

She smiled, knowing that she was going to see the familiar sights again, kissing her kids on the cheeks and her husband on the lips. Sure, her king had meetings to go to as well when a village wants to meet with him, or when Prince Peasley and Queen Bean wants to chat with him in the Beanbean Kingdom… but in the end, he always came back within a day later but at least he came home... and man, she was longing for a nice hot dinner with her husband, spending time with her kids before resuming her work in the hospital or the kingdom itself.

"Now approaching our final stop: The Mushroom Kingdom."

This snapped Kai out of her thoughts. "Home sweet home." She said with a smile as she got up and picked up her luggage. Sometimes she hated that her kingdom was always the last stop on a long journey, but at least she does get to admire the scenery on her travels as the train came to a gentle stop as she got up and walked out, looking at the familiar scenery and walking out, hearing the rejoicing civilians that their queen has returned unharmed. If only they knew that her teeth were chattering five hours earlier.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Toad Town BGM**

"Alright, let's go." She said as she walked over to her castle, every step she took, she was getting more and more excited. Her heart was pounding excitedly as she waved to the civilians and kept picking up the pace, ready to go in her castle and rest in her nice soft comfy bed!

Closer…

Closer…!

She could almost taste it!

"Your majesty!"

Kai screeched to a halt as she saw Toadbert running over to her. "Toadbert? What's up?"

"We have urgent news! You're needed at Petalburg!"

"…Does Mayor Koops need me?" She asked.

"No. Worse. General White wants to meet you."

"General Whi-… what?!" She exclaimed, looking at her castle before sighing. "Well, I'm glad it's not at the Fahr Outpost… I've had enough of the cold for one day…" She muttered to herself. "But can't it wait? I want to see my kids first."

"No, it's urgent! He wants to see you _now!"_

Kai sighed in sadness, guess the castle will have to wait. "Fine… let me get back on the train."

"Forget the train! You'll take the Warthog!" Toadbert said as they heard a Warthog driving through and it swerved, coming to a complete halt.

"Get in, I'll take you over there!" Hina said.

"Alright." She nodded.

"I'll take your luggage. Just go!" Toadbert said as Kai climbed on and Hina took off, and then he brought out a walkie talkie. "Four eyed Toad to Pink Mushroom, come in, over!"

 _"…Can't we just go by our names?"_

"No, code names are cooler in the walkie talkie!"

 _"No one uses code names anymore, Toadbert!"_

"Oh, what do you know? Anyway, Hina's taking Kai over to the Petalburg."

 _"Sweet! I'll inform General White!"_ Toadette said before hanging up as Toadbert chuckled before sighing.

"…I… just hope she doesn't kill us for this…" Toadbert said before picking up the walkie talkie. _"Four eyed Toad to Fruity Princess. You have plenty of time now!"_

 _"…No one uses code names anymore."_

"Dammit, Fruity Princess!"

* * *

 _With Toadette…_

"General White, she's on her way."

 _"Good. I'm heading over to the Shy Guy Bazaar. Wish me luck!"_ General White said and then hung up.

"Oh… I just hope Kai doesn't kill us over this…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Nan and Julia…_

"Does it feel like death is slowly coming?" Julia asked.

"What makes you say that?" Nan asked as they were walking around with Katie on Nan's shoulders.

"Oh…" Julia watched Hina drive by. "Just a hunch."

"It's just Hina and Kai going for a drive. I'm sure it's nothing major."

"It's not like our queen will be sent off the deep end… whatever _that_ means." Katie said.

"Hmm, maybe I'm just going crazy." She said, rubbing her belly.

"Nah, pregnancy has nothing to do with it. You've been crazy since the beginning." Nan teased.

"Oh ha ha…" Julia sarcastically laughed before noticing something in the corner of her eye. "…Hey honey, Alex likes to skateboard with the Koopas, right?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Well, take a look who's sitting on the ramp by herself." She said, pointing to the skate park where Alex was sitting by her lonesome and had her skateboard next to her, as Alex looked a bit… sad. "She looks a little sad."

"She's probably lost in thought."

"I seriously doubt it." Julia said as she went straight for the skatepark with Nan right behind her. "Hey, Alex!"

"…Huh?" Alex turned to them. "Oh… hey…"

"What's wrong? You're usually shredding this skatepark by now and showing up all those Koopas like you usually do."

"…I came here to get my mind off things today… but… I'm just not in the mood."

"Does your tummy hurt?" Katie asked.

Alex chuckled. "No, it's feeling fine."

"Do you want to talk about it, Miss Alex?" Caliburn asked, popping up.

"No…" Alex quietly said as she got up. "I need some time by myself…" She said as she got up and skateboarded down the ramp before picking her skateboard up. "Catch you guys later." She said and then walked off.

"Okay, something's not right." Nan said. "She's not her usual happy-go-lucky self."

"Well, if anything, I say we give her some space." Caliburn advised.

"I think we should follow her." Julia said.

"What?!" Nan and Caliburn exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard me." Julia said. "Come on, we're her friends and… last I checked, one of us was her ex-boyfriend."

Katie blinked. "Caliburn, you dated Alex?"

"What! No! As if I'd ever date a human! …Besides, she's not my type _nor_ is she a sword."

"Yeah… I'm the ex-boyfriend." Nan said.

"Oh… how'd you split up?"

"It's complicated, I'll tell you when you're older."

 _Nice save._ Caliburn and Julia thought.

"Aww…" Katie pouted. "Okay!"

"Let's go." Julia said as they went off after Alex.

* * *

 _At Petalburg…_

 **BGM: Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Warthog came to a complete stop as Kai and Hina walked around the town, looking for General White. "Oh, hello!" A voice greeted as they saw a Koopa walking over to them. "We weren't expecting the queen to show up!"

"Hello." Kai greeted. "Have you seen General White?"

"General White…" The Koopa mused. "Hmm… he said something about a bazaar full of Shy Guys…" He said.

"The Shy Guy Bazaar? _That_ shady area?!" Kai asked.

"Yep."

Kai sighed. "Well, let's go…" She said, unaware of Hina texting someone.

 _"We're heading over to the Shy Guy Bazaar."_

 _"Good… because I've been meaning to get out of this place… these Shy Guys aren't exactly friendly."_

 _"Where are you headed next?"_

 _"Hollijolli Village!"_

 _"Got it."_

Hina put her phone away right when Kai turned around. "Alright, Hina, let's go."

"Got it." Hina nodded as they drove off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Shy Guy Bazaar…_

 **BGM: Shy Guy Bazaar (Mario Kart 7)**

"Alright, where the hell is he…?" Kai wondered as they wandered around the Bazaar, as it was bustling with all kinds of Shy Guys.

"Hey you." Hina heard someone as she turned to see a shady Shy Guy as he was wearing a jacket and uncovered it. "Wanna buy a watch?"

"Uh, no thank you."

"Suit yourself." He said and then disappeared into the shade.

"Heeey, what's a good lookin' queen doing around here?" Another Shy Guy asked the queen. "How about we go someplace nice with just the two of us?"

"Can it, creep!" Kai said, kicking him away.

"Hey! That's one of our boys! Get 'er!"

"Uh oh…" Hina sweatdropped.

Kai growled, pulling out a Pokeball. "I am NOT in the mood today!" She exclaimed, tossing it up and out came Giratina as he landed and roared at them all, causing them to lose color and take off running. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She said, calling it back.

"Wow, that's an impressive beast." A voice said as they turned to see a blue Shy Guy fixing up a glass in a bar. A Bartender Guy, if you will. "You sure know how to defend yourself."

"Honestly, I've heard horror stories about this place ever since I became queen." Kai said. "I've avoided this place until now."

"Who can blame you. There's a lot of tourists that come out here and don't leave unscathed. In fact, some of them don't make it out of here alive. Some of us are friendly, but most of us are disgruntled Shy Guys for… reasons, shall we say." He said. "Moo Moo Milk?" He offered.

"Eh, sure… it's already hot out here." She said as she and Hina sat down on the bar.

"So, what are a couple of lovely ladies like yourselves doing out here?"

"Looking for a friend… if you can call him that." Kai said.

"That's what they all say." He said, handing the ladies glasses of Moo Moo Milk.

"We're looking for someone named General White." Hina said. "He wanted to meet the queen but he keeps disappearing on us." She said while drinking it.

"Oh, that Bob-omb earlier? He said he was going to some… jolly village or something."

"Jolly village…?" Kai wondered as she finished her glass. "…Hollijolli Village?"

"Ah! That's the one." The Bartender said. "You want some more milk on the go? Traveling can make you thirsty."

"Sure." Kai nodded as she watched him do his work while Hina proceeded to text General White.

 _"We're heading over to your location."_

 _"Alright, I'll head off to my next destination then!"_

"Here you are!" He said, handing them a crate full of Moo Moo Milk. "And stay safe, you'll never know who will try and attack you!"

"Got it." Kai nodded and then they headed back into the Warthog as Hina put the milk in the back and then they drove off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Four Eyed Toad to Flower Girl, how's the decorations coming along?" Toadbert asked.

 _"Code names? Toadbert, no one uses them anymore."_

"God dammit, Flower Girl!"

 _"Sorry but… it's old news."_

"Argh! Does ANYONE respect code names?!"

* * *

 _With Nan and Julia…_

 **BGM: Toad Town**

"Alright, there she is…" Julia said, peeking from a corner of a wall as Nan, Caliburn and Katie were with her, watching Alex walk by herself.

"Hey Alex! You wanna hang out later?" A Toad asked.

"No… not today."

"Yo! Alex! You wanna go shred on those rails?" A Koopa asked.

"…Not in the mood…"

"Yo! Alex, my woman! You wanna go catch a movie? I'll bring my girlfriend over and we can have a double date with you and Victor!" A Shy Guy exclaimed.

"…Sorry, I have other plans…"

"Alex! You wanna go crash a pool party that the Toad Kids are throwing?" A female Toad asked.

"No…"

"Odd…" Julia quietly said. "Alex would definitely have said yes to any of those."

"She seemed to restrain herself when Victor was mentioned." Caliburn said.

"Victor? I hardly ever saw him." Nan said. "I mean, I know he hung out with Alex, especially in the Citadel, but… I hardly ever saw him ever since some of us helped Kirby out."

"You need to get your eyes checked, daddy." Katie said. "I bet Victor was around and you were too blind to see him."

"Hey!"

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice asked, startling them as they turned to see Mokou, Rosalina, Worldwalker, Hikari and Yoshiko.

"Spying on daddy's ex-girlfriend!" Katie smiled innocently.

"…Well, that's one way to say it." Nan sweatdropped.

"Hmm? Why are you spying on Alex?" Mokou asked.

"We saw her at the skate park and… she wasn't acting like herself." Julia explained. "Like, she didn't feel like skateboarding at all."

"Or wanting to hang out with anyone." Caliburn said.

"Huh?" Hikari tilted her head. "That's not like my sister at all."

"Oh! Is big sister sick?" Yoshiko asked.

"I already asked her that." Katie said.

"Oh…"

"That doesn't sound like my niece…" Rosalina quietly said. "I wonder if something's on her mind?"

"I hate it when my kids are sad…" Mokou clenched her fists. "Come on, let's go ask her." She said and ran toward Alex.

"Well, so much for sneaking behind her." Nan shrugged as they took off after Mokou.

* * *

 _At Hollijolli Village…_

 **BGM: Hollijolli Village (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Good lord…" Kai said as they wandered around. "What the hell happened to this place?"

"Sure, first the Shroobs destroy this place, then they rebuild it and now it's in smithereens again." Hina said, as she pulled out the Brute Shot while Kai summoned her Keyblade, ready to destroy whatever it was that destroyed Hollijolli Village again.

"Oh! Visitors!" A voice exclaimed as they saw the major of the Hollijolli Village coming over. "We weren't expecting company."

"What happened over here?" Hina asked.

"Leeeet's just say that there was a baking incident and it turned into a humongous fireworks display." He said, causing the girls to sweatdrop. "Don't worry, none of us were harmed. Just a little shaken up… and trying to rebuild." He chuckled.

"…I thought there'd be Heartless or something." Kai said, putting her Keyblade away as Hina strapped the Brute Shot to her back again. "Anyway, we're looking for a Bob-omb."

"Ah! He said that he was on his way to a town that's always in Dusk. Dusk Town… I think that's what he said? …No, I think it was Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?! Alright, how can he move so god damned fast?!" Kai asked while Hina was cringing on the inside, knowing that she's making her friend extremely aggravated over this, but she didn't know how much longer they're done setting up everything.

"I… have no idea." Hina lied.

Kai sighed. "Come on, let's go…"

"Right."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Twilight Town…_

 **BGM: Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Man, I forgot how creepy this place is." Hina said.

"Ugh, this is why I prefer my home town. It's far less creepy." Kai said as they wandered around Twilight Town where they noticed Vivian picking up a flower.

"Hmm, this smells wonderful!" Vivian smiled.

"Excuse me." Kai walked over to her.

"Hmm? Oh, hello, your highness!" Vivian greeted. "What brings you here?"

"We're looking for General White." Kai said.

Vivian cringed. "Ugh… I know how you feel." She said, thinking of the time that she, along with Mario and his party members looked everywhere for him when they had to go to the moon, not to mention listening to his request in the Trouble Center.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Well… I _doubt_ he's over there, but I heard that he's at Delfino."

"…Are. You. KIDDING ME?!" Kai yelled. "For a Bob-omb who wants to speak with me, he sure knows how to avoid me!" She growled.

 _I am so sorry, Kai…_ Hina thought as they got back in the Warthog.

"Good luck!" Vivian waved as they took off. "I feel _so_ sorry for her…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Four Eyed Toad to Cool Headed Mother, how's the cake coming?"

 _"Toadbert, no offense, but… no one uses code names anymore."_

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Toadbert yelled. "I expected this from everyone, but YOU, Xion?!"

 _"…Sorry?"_

"Agh! You people have NO appreciation for code names, by boogity!" He said and then went to a different channel. "Four eyed Toad to Watery Mother, how's the decorating coming along?"

 _"…Watery Mother?"_ The voice belonged to Aqua. _"I'm… not sure if I like that code name or not. Can we just go by names?"_

"…Does anyone respect code names anymore?!"

 _"Can you just drop it?"_ Another voice asked.

"No can do, Chippy! I like code names! Everyone does it!"

 _"Okay, one, it's Starlow and TWO: Nobody uses it anymore!"_

"OH COME ON!"

 _"Hey Aqua, do you think he's starting to lose it?"_ Starlow asked.

 _"He's lost it a long time ago with these code names!"_ Daisy said before Aqua could say anything.

 _"Agreed!"_ Everyone said, voices also belonging to Ven, Sarah, Lea, Vanitas, Maria, Paolo, Peashy, Marisa, Dante, and a bunch of other Toads.

"By boogity, someone's gotta appreciate it!"

 _"I kinda like it!"_

"See! The princess likes it! Thank you, Shy Princess!"

 _"…On second thought, I changed my mind…"_

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

 _"Yup… he's lost it."_ Marisa said.

* * *

 _With Alex…_

Alex kept walking by herself, sighing to herself as she kept walking… when all of a sudden she sensed someone approaching, forcing her to summon her sword. "FROST STRIKE!" She yelled, turning around and attacking.

"Whoa!" Mokou exclaimed as she cart wheeled out of the way. "Hey, easy! It's just me!"

"…Mom?" Alex asked, coming back to her senses. "…Sorry, I didn't mean to attack you…"

"It's alright, you just have a lot on your mind for… some reason." Mokou said as the others came over. "Julia and her family told us what's going on." She said with concern. "Alex, tell us, what's wrong?"

"…Nothing." She lied. "I'm… totally fine."

"Yeah right." Nan said. "You're not acting like yourself lately."

"I said I'm fine, Nan!" Alex growled a little.

"You don't sound fine at all." Worldwalker said. "You can tell us anything."

"I'm fine…" She quietly said. "I'm… okay…"

"You don't sound okay. Is everything alright?" Rosalina asked. "Did something happen?"

"It doesn't concern you…"

Hikari thought of something. "How's Victor doing?" She asked, as Alex stiffened at the name.

"I… don't want to talk about it."

"Did something happen? You can tell us." Worldwalker said.

"I don't… want to talk about it!"

"Alex… please, you shouldn't lock your feelings away over someth-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She screamed, unleashing Remorseless Winter and running off.

"Alex!" Mokou exclaimed, quickly melting the snow with her fire. "Alex, wait up!" She said and ran off.

"Something tells me something terrible has happened." Caliburn said. "Let's go." He said as they ran after Mokou, running past a snow-covered Toad.

"'Go sunbathe outside,' she said… 'it'll be good for your skin,' she said!" The Toad growled. "Argh! This is what happens when I start listening to my girlfriend!"

* * *

 _At Delfino…_

 **BGM: Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"I've just about had it with this bullshit…" Kai growled as they wandered around Delfino, with Hina feeling absolutely guilty the longer they kept this up. "Seriously, how long does it take to find one freakin' Bob-omb?!" She asked as they wandered around the plaza.

"Oh!" A small voice said as they turned to see Yui walking over to them. "Hi!"

"Yui? What are you doing here by yourself?" Hina asked.

Yui giggled. "I come here all the time when my parents need something from the supermarket." She smiled. "What brings you two here?"

"Looking for General White." Kai said, trying to hide her aggravation.

"General White?" Yui tilted her head. "Hmm… was he that pale Bob-omb that came by earlier?" She wondered.

"You saw him?!" Kai asked. "Where?!"

"I think he said… somewhere about a Hill… full of Stars…?" Yui wondered.

"Star Hill?!" Kai exclaimed. "That's where my husband is at!"

"What?!" Hina asked in shock. Not that she was shocked that her husband was at Star Hill, but it was mostly because that General White unintentionally jeopardized the distraction, quickly pulling out her phone.

 _"Abort! Abort!"_

 _"What are you rambling on about?"_

 _"Kai's husband is at Star Hill!"_

 _"Great Bob-ombs! I had no idea! I'll head over to a different location!"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Star Hill…_

 **BGM: Star Hill (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

General White emerged from the bushes, hearing a few voices that seemed to come from the side. "Okay… so they're far away…" He said. "I should make my escape." He said as he took off… but since he was running down hill, he was going faster and faster until he tripped over a rock. "Oh…! This isn't good!" He exclaimed before he started rolling down the hill before smacking into a wall. "Ooogh…" He groaned.

"General White?" A voice asked as he snapped out of it to see Vito looking on in surprise while Souji was next to him, with an "Oh crap!" look. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… uh…" _Come on, Souji, think!_ He thought. "There's… an annual thing with the Bob-ombs. Rolling Down Star Hill with the Bob-ombs! It's a charity event to help those in need!"

"There is?" Vito and General White asked at the same time.

"Yes, there _is."_ Souji said, winking at General White, hoping he'd catch on.

"…Oh… Oh! Yes, there is!" General White nodded. "I was just practicing for the big event!"

"See? I told you!" Souji grinned. "Now come on, let's go."

"Hold it." Vito said. "If there was such a charity event, wouldn't everyone have known about it? Seriously, there'd be posters all over the town."

Souji sweatdropped. "Oh… yeah… you're right."

Vito folded his arms. "Souji, what's going on here?"

"Um…" Souji started to sweat a little. "Nothing… going on!"

"You're lying."

"H-how can you tell?"

"You're sweating and you're sounding nervous." Vito said.

"Me? Lying? Ha ha ha! Never!"

"…You're stalling." Vito said.

"Well, I… uh…"

Suddenly, a portal opened up as they looked to see the Warthog coming out and screeching to a halt. "Uh oh…" Souji and General White said.

"Souji?" Kai asked.

"Hina?" Vito asked.

"Okay… what the HELL is going on here?!" Kai asked, completely annoyed at this point.

"I was… uh… going for a jog and I… ran into our favorite King!" Souji lied, causing Hina to facepalm.

"…You're such a horrible liar…" Hina groaned.

"Guys, what's going on?" Vito asked.

"Alright, we'll tell you… but just… don't kill us." Hina said. "You see… we've been stalling you two for… a very good reason." She said, awkwardly rubbing her arm.

"What's the reason besides me getting completely aggravated over this stupid goose chase?" Kai asked.

Hina sighed. "Come on, we'll show you." She said as she hopped in the Warthog as everyone else climbed in, as Souji, Hina and General White were hoping that everything was all set.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the castle…_

 _"Is it all set?"_ Souji texted to Toadette.

 _"As a matter of fact, yes! I also spread the word to the others… and mostly Fairy Tail. Although, I couldn't seem to find Nan and the others. Oh well, they'll come!"_

 _"Yeah, they'll come. But on the bright side, at least it's ready!"_

"Places everyone! They're coming!" Toadette exclaimed as they went to hide while turning off the lights, and about a few minutes later, Kai and Vito opened the doors.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Kai asked, and then suddenly, the lights came on.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Everyone yelled.

 **BGM: Let's Party! (Fairy Tail)**

"What the…?!" Vito exclaimed as Kai put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Yeah… that's what that wild goose chase was for." Hina said. "To be honest, I was feeling really guilty that we were doing this to you."

Kai couldn't help but hold a smile. "Well, I can't be mad at this!" She said. "Although, as a request, can we just skip the whole 'hiding everything from me while sending me on a wild goose chase finding General White' for my birthday… or like, any _other_ anniversary?"

"Or for _my_ fifth anniversary in about a week?" Maria added, as they laughed.

"Shoot, there goes my plans for the tenth anniversary…" A Toad muttered, which caused Toadette to elbow him. "OOOF!"

"We thought we wanted to celebrate your fifth anniversary as not only as a wedded couple, but the fifth anniversary of you becoming rulers!" Hina smiled.

"Has it been five years? Man, time goes by fast." Kai said.

"Well! I don't know about you, but all that running has made _this_ Bob-omb hungry!" General White said and then noticed a bowl of punch. "…And mighty thirsty!" He said as he went straight for the punch bowl.

"Hey! Save some punch for us!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry for some cake!" Kai grinned as she felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around to see two familiar faces. "Tristina! Isaac!" She exclaimed as she hugged the both of them. "Man, I'm glad to see you two!"

"As if we wouldn't miss out on something like this!" Tristina smiled as Isaac chuckled.

"So, how's the Pokemon Center holding up?" Kai asked.

"Same ol', same ol'." Tristina said.

"I feel like my relationship with Umbreon has improved." Isaac said.

"Has it really?" Kai whispered to Tristina.

"Not even close." Tristina said, causing Kai to giggle and then noticed someone hiding behind Isaac.

"Oh? Who's the cutie behind you?"

"Our son." Tristina said. "His name's Roy." She said as Roy had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a dark green t-shirt with a Leafeon on the front of it and was wearing khakis with tennis shoes.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest!" Kai giggled as Roy blushed and hid behind his father.

"He's a bit shy." Isaac said.

"I can tell." Kai smiled. "I'm sure he'll get along with Anastasia." She said with a playful wink.

"You know, I just realized something." Flare said. "It feels like it's been forever since we've been together like this."

"Except Julia isn't here for some reason." Hina said.

"You know, it has…" Maria said. "We've just been so busy with everything that we haven't had time to get together."

"Which is why I suggest we do a sleep over next week." Hina said. "I can text Julia about it."

Kai grinned from ear to ear. "I love the sound of that! Let's do it!"

"Hell yeah!" Tristina exclaimed as they all high fived each other as they all proceeded to have fun at the party with everyone laughing and having a great time.

But… for someone else… She _wasn't_ having a great time.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Alex…_

Alex had stopped running as she was looking at a headstone in the graveyard, sighing in sadness. "Hey…" A voice said as Alex turned to see Mokou walking over to her.

"Oh… hey… look, about what happened earlier… I…"

"Don't worry about it." Mokou said. "You were obviously upset with something, but you didn't want to say anything to us." She said as she put her hand on her cold shoulder. "Honey, what's wrong? What happened to you and Victor?"

"…We broke up…" She said.

"What? Why would you break up with him?" She asked as pulled up her other arm and ignited it. "Do I need to smack him into next week?"

"No… that won't be necessary." She said.

"Why not?"

"…Because he…" Alex clenched her fists before side stepping out of the way. "Because I killed him…" She said as Mokou looked at the headstone that read "RIP: Victor" and there were words that said "Thank you…"

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"…Honey, why'd you…?" Mokou looked at her in surprise.

"I had no choice… he was… going insane…" She said.

"How insane are we talking about?" Mokou asked.

"Why don't you look at the axe?" She asked, pointing towards the axe resting next to the headstone. "I did some research on it after I killed him… and it turns out, this axe was originally made to kill one of the Burning Legion's Commanding Officer's Kil'jaden (We'll call him KJ for short) in an attempt to get power. The one who made the axe was betrayed by one of his servants who reveled it's purpose to KJ who, when the guy attempted to kill him with it, killed him instead and trapped his soul in it, cursing his soul with an eternal hunger for blood. Gave it to the minion who betrayed his master who then used it in it's first outing to kill so many people it filled up a hole in a blasted open wall and made it impassible again."

"Dear god…" Mokou whispered. "And Victor tried to overcome it?"

"Yes… This weapon was cursed with an eternal hunger for murder and… Victor tried to deny its power…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

"Hey, watch it, buddy!" A Goomba exclaimed, as Victor glared at him.

"You… You dare to talk to me that way?!" Victor asked, holding the axe in his hand as he groaned in agony over something before raising his axe up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?!" The Goomba exclaimed.

"DIE!" Victor yelled as he swung the axe down, but suddenly a pillar of ice blocked him from doing so as he stepped back and turned around to see Alex.

"Sweetheart, what are you _doing?!"_ Alex demanded.

"That bastard got in my way! And now you're getting in my way too!" He growled while the Goomba quickly ran off. "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!"

"Victor! This isn't you!" Alex said.

"Nnngh…! So what?!" Victor yelled as he tried to swing at Alex but she quickly blocked the attack.

"Victor…! What's gotten into you?!"

"K-Kill… me…"

"Huh?"

Victor seemed to snap out of it… but just for a little bit. "Kill me… please…!"

"Kill you?! Why?!" She asked.

"I've been… holding back on this lust for murder… for such a long time… and.. and… I can't hold it in… much longer…! It's this axe!"

"Victor, I don't want…"

"JUST DO IT! It's the only way to prevent a massacre in the Mushroom Kingdom! Please… do it!"

A tear ran down Alex's cheek. "I don't want to… but…"

"Please… end it all…" He begged before raising his axe again to swing at Alex, but luckily she blocked the attack. "Please… you have to…" He begged.

Alex tried to hold back her tears before looking away. "…Forgive me, Victor…" She quietly said before slashing up to counter him before impaling right through him, with her looking away as she started to freeze his insides as Victor slowly reached for her cheek and had her look at him.

"Thank… you…" He said, slowly reaching for a kiss, but before his lips could touch hers… he turned into a living popsicle, before he exploded into ice chunks.

"Victor… no…!" Alex said. "VICTOR!" She screamed.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Oh my gosh…" Mokou quietly said, watching Alex break down in front of her as she fell on her knees and cried loudly.

"Damn it…! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Alex cried, punching the ground repeatedly as Mokou couldn't say anything but she knelt down.

"Come here." She found her words as Alex immediately hugged her mother, crying into her shoulders loudly.

"I miss him… so much…" Alex sobbed.

"We all do…" Mokou whispered, not letting go as when Worldwalker came in and hugged Alex, then Rosalina, then Hikari and then Yoshiko.

"Man… that's horrible." Nan quietly said.

"Poor girl…" Julia said, a tear running down her cheeks.

"Why's mommy crying?" Katie asked, not understanding what's going on.

"We'll tell you later." Caliburn said in solemn, closing his eyes as they stayed there for a couple of minutes before Worldwalker stood up.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream." He suggested.

"Yeah…" Alex sniffed, wiping her tears away as they all walked off, but not before Alex came over and hugged Nan. "I now know how you feel…" She whispered, lightly kissing him on the cheek as if to say "I'm sorry for dying on you" before walking off.

"You okay?" Julia asked, looking at Nan who looked a bit shocked.

"Uh… yeah…" He said, touching his slightly cold cheek. _Man, that was the coldest kiss I ever had._ He thought.

"So… shall we head on over back home?" Caliburn asked.

"Yeah… I'm feeling a bit tired." Katie yawned as they all chuckled as they headed over back to their home, not knowing what was going on at the castle.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the castle…_

"Kai, can I speak to you for a moment, on the balcony?" Peach asked

"Sure." Kai nodded as she walked with the former princess, as she had wanted to get more cake and chat with her friends, but she supposed they'd have to wait.

They soon got up on the balcony. "I miss looking out at the kingdom and looking over everything." Peach said, looking out.

"I bet you do, the view is gorgeous, especially when the sun is setting."

"You do that all the time too?"

"Of course! Nothing beats a long day than just by looking at the gorgeous sunset and melting all your troubles away. Especially like a day like today, no less."

Peach giggled. "I bet you thought you'd be stressed running this kingdom, huh?"

"I was scared during my first day… just thinking about running this kingdom before I got married. But… after my first day I got… less and less scared. I thought I'd be emotionally drained and I thought I'd be stressed all the time but… I rarely had all of that. I realize now that I was just overthinking it all."

"I know that feeling." Peach said. "When my parents had been killed in a horrific accident when I just turned into a teenager, all the responsibilities were on me. I was horrified, I was completely scared stiff like I wanted to scream. I knew the residents of the Kingdom, but… were they ready to have a princess running the kingdom? Was _I_ ready to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom? All these questions bothered me… but Toadsworth once told me that I had nothing to worry about. And he was right, I worried over nothing. I ruled this Kingdom for years and I worried about nothing… well, maybe except for Bowser, but he's not much of a threat anymore." She giggled.

"I still remember those words you told me when I started out." Kai said. "You said 'Don't worry about it, it's the Mushroom Kingdom. If I wasn't stressed over it, then there's no need to be!'"

Peach giggled. "That's true, I said that. And look, you've been at this for five years and you look really happy!"

"I sure do!" Kai nodded with a smile as they both looked at the kingdom together, not saying a word for five minutes, watching the residents go by without a care in the world as they noticed the sun was about to set. "Oh look, the sun's setting."

"It sure is." Peach said, watching the sun set before their eyes.

"...So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kai asked. "I know it had nothing to do with running the kingdom and looking out on the balcony."

Peach giggled. "I knew you were getting more and more curious." She said and then dug in her pocket. "Kai... there's something I have meant to give you since day one when you became the new ruler, but in my own ecstasy, I completely forgot about it until I saw it just the other day." She said and pulled out her sapphire brooch.

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Kai's eyes widened. "You're... giving me..."

"Yes, I thought it'd be perfect if I gave this to you. After all, I'm not wearing dresses anymore and I've been wearing more casual clothing... I immediately tore this off when I got home with Mario, but I completely forgot to give it you... until now."

Kai shook her head. "No, it's yours. You keep it."

Peach sweetly smiled. "Thank you, but... I want this to be remembered forever." She said, giving it to her, but when Kai refused, Peach grabbed her arm and placed it on her hand. "Keep it. Think of it as a... family heirloom."

"Peach..."

"No, don't say another word about how you want me to keep it. It doesn't go with any of my outfits anyway." She said, winking at her. "Happy fifth anniversary."

Kai looked at the brooch, remembering all the times she's seen Peach wearing it proudly and without a care in the world, and also protecting it from the villains that she came across over the years, like Maleficent. The one thing that she cherished most besides Mario and her royal subjects and her kingdom... was the brooch that she protected no matter what.

"My mother gave this to me as a gift before she was killed in that accident, and she told me to protect it no matter what while also wearing it proudly and without a care in the world." Peach told her. "And now I'm giving it to you, and maybe someday, you'll give it to my precious granddaughter and you'll probably want to protect it as well."

"Peach..."

"I'll go get the sewing machine, I know where I put it before I left the Kingdom to you." She smiled and took off, as Kai stood there, looking at the brooch that she was holding... that beautiful sapphire brooch that Peach cherished the most besides her kingdom and Mario... was now in her hands. She was looking at it for several minutes as a few tears fell and landed on the brooch before Peach returned, holding the sewing kit as she gently proceeded to sew it on, and then, about three minutes later, she was done.

"There! You look gorgeous with it!" Peach giggled before realizing Kai was crying, causing her to frown in worry. "Kai? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Kai touched her cheeks and looked at her fingers, seeing tears. "Oh... I didn't even realize I was..."

Peach smiled sweetly. "You're probably moved, aren't you?"

"It's just... overwhelming..." She said. "The whole anniversary surprise and now this..."

"Just an overwhelming day, huh?"

"Yeah... the whole surprise party was overwhelming… and… now I have your brooch…"

Peach smiled. "That's understandable." She said and then opened her arms. "Come here!"

Kai nodded and then hugged Peach... where all the tears fell from her eyes, as Peach heard her silently sobbing.

"There there... let it all out." She whispered and hugged her for about five minutes, where they heard footsteps as Peach opened her eyes to see Hina, Souji, Vito, Tristina, Isaac, Flare, Maria, Paolo, and their kids.

Kai parted from Peach and looked at them with her blood stained eyes… and her makeup was running too. "Oh... how long were you there?"

"Long enough." Hina smiled. "You look gorgeous with that brooch!"

Kai sniffed. "Thanks..." She said and then her husband walked over to her.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"I am now." She said, hugging him and burying her head into his chest. "Happy anniversary, dear." She whispered.

"Happy anniversary to you too, darling." He whispered back and held her, before getting an idea. "Hey, why don't we go out to a romantic dinner… just the two of us?"

Kai smiled. "I've love that… but can I reapply my eye shadow? I feel like a mess." She said, giggling a little.

"Sure." Vito smiled as they both kissed before Kai took off.

"I'm proud of you." Peach said and looked out at the kingdom one last time as she smiled, a tear running down her cheek. "You're making this Kingdom shine more than I ever could." She said.

"Peach." A voice said as she turned to see Mario. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah… I was just feeling nostalgic." She smiled as Mario walked over to her and held her hand, looking out at the Kingdom together. "Come on, let's go back to the party."

"Right." Mario nodded.

As they walked back, Kai had walked out of her room and put new eyeshadow on and held on to her king's hand. "Let's go!" She said as they went off together.

"You two love birds have fun!" Hina waved with a grin. "Man, they're so adorable together!" She giggled.

"They sure are." Maria chuckled as with the royalty, Kai and Vito found themselves dining in a fancy restaurant as they were talking and having a lot of fun together, both of them smiling like goofballs.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day…_

Kai wandered around her kingdom, taking a deep breath and sighing with a smile on her face. "A nice day..." She said.

"Your highness!" A voice caught her attention as she turned to see a Toad.

"Hmm? Oh hey, what's up?"

"There's a lady that wants to meet you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she's over by the fountain in the square!"

"I'll be right over." She said as she hurried over to the fountain, where she saw no one. "Odd..." She whispered as she looked around. No one was in the square, which was odd, considering everyone loves to hang around at the particular spot where it's all so very busy every day.

She clenched her fists. Something was amiss.

Her hand shrouded itself in darkness, summoning a few Unversed on the roofs in secret, including some in the bushes and one hanging on a tree. She felt uneasy as she was ready to summon her Keyblade, looking around for anything ready to strike her. She just hoped her kids were safe.

"Hello there." A voice suddenly said as Kai jumped and quickly summoned her Keyblade, unleashing a Firaga, but the hooded figure dodged the attack by tilting its neck to the side. "Easy there, I come in peace." It said. "...You look a little jumpy." The voice belonged to a female.

"...Sorry, I just got a little... anxious all of a sudden. This town square is unusually quiet." She said. _...Wait, how long was she standing there?_

"I can definitely see why you would unleash an attack in self-defense. If there's something amiss, you must be on guard."

"Indeed. So, I imagine you're the one who wanted to meet me?"

"Yes, I am." She nodded.

"Why are you wearing dark robes with a hood?"

"My identity must remain secret. I'm... basically on the run from something."

"From what?"

"Don't worry about the details, but i'm so glad that we're alone... _your majesty."_ She said, with the sound of venom in the last two words, and then suddenly, vines came out from the ground and impaled all the Unversed, killing them with ease, and then Kai gasped.

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"What... _ARE_ you?!"

"Who am I?" The being chuckled. "There's no need to worry about that, but you should know... that your precious townsfolk won't save you... and neither will your family OR your friends!"

"Tell me who you are, NOW!" Kai yelled. "What did you do to them all?! TELL ME!" She aimed her Keyblade at her.

"...Just looking at that wretched Keyblade makes me _sick._ You think you know what's best... when in actuality, _you don't!"_ She exclaimed, when suddenly, they heard a huge explosion as Kai turned around to see her castle completely covered in smoke... or what was _left_ of the castle.

"What the hell...?!"

"This Kingdom is so sickening." She said, as the whole town started blowing up one by one.

"What's going on?!" Kai yelled, hearing the sounds of crying and screaming... before they were all silenced.

"Ahahaha! Now this is more like it! The sounds of their incompetent silence gives me such joy!"

"You... who are you, really?!"

"You haven't yet figured it out yet? How sad." She said, while the Kingdom just kept blowing up... until finally, Kai used Aeroga to send the hood flying off, and what she saw had her eyes widen.

"You?!"

"So, you've finally figured it out. It's too late now." She said, as vines suddenly grabbed Kai's arms and feet before one whacked Kai's Keyblade off of her. "Oh, how I've waited so long to do this! Me, killing a wretched Keyblade Wielder!"

"S-Stop this...! You... You won't...!"

"I won't what? As far as I'm concerned, you're dead." She said as another vine grabbed Kai's crown and took it away from her before placing it on top of her head. "Ah, a perfect fit!"

"Why... why are you...?!"

"To exact my revenge on those Keyblade Wielders that did _this_ to me!" She said as a vine popped up in front of Kai. "This is just a message! The rest will be a manifesto to all those who dared to defeat me. This universe will be _MINE!_ I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way, starting with you wretched Keyblade Wielders!" She said, and then the vine went straight through Kai's heart.

 **End BGM**

"AAAAH!" Kai screamed, as she sat up on her bed panting as she was also sweating, looking at her surroundings. Her bed, her room, her husband, her castle... she got out of bed to look out the window to see the starry night sky shining down in Toad Town. "Oh... thank god... it was just... a nightmare." She said, putting her hand over her heart.

"...Honey...?" Vito asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. I just had a nightmare, don't worry about it." She said. "I'm fine."

"Alright..." Vito yawned and fell back asleep.

Kai, however, was not fine at all as she looked outside, looking completely bothered. _What was that all about...? Was that a sign of things to come or was it just a random nightmare?_ She thought to herself before sighing. _I shouldn't worry about it too much... but even so, I'm not liking this one bit. I need to talk to Dr. Toadley in the morning..._

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"Do I detect a visitor? I most certainly do." Dr. Toadley said as Kai walked in. "Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you. And do I see Peach's brooch on your dress? I do!"

"Peach gave this to me as an anniversary present… but that's not why I'm here."

"Indeed."

"I… came here for something really troubling." She said and explained her dream to him.

"Hmm… disturbing, _very_ disturbing." Dr. Toadley said as he looked into his crystal ball. "Is Medusa nearly ready to make her move? She most certainly is. Has she prevented anyone from trying to stop her? She most certainly did."

"She's getting more and more powerful…" Kai quietly said, paling at the thought of it. "How much time do we have before she makes her move?"

"Days… weeks… months… years… I do not know. But what I do know is that her comeback is far and very near. All we know… is that she's bound to cause destruction and mayhem in her wake."

"Is there a way to stop her?"

"Yes… but it'll be very difficult. She may attack today, she may attack tomorrow… we'll never know… but it'll be catastrophic, and her power will only grow as she's causing mayhem."

Kai sighed. "I just hope we don't face her right _now._ But what should we do?"

"My best advice? We need to prepare for Medusa's revenge… otherwise, all will be lost."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hmmhmmhmm... my day of revenge is drawing nearer." A certain voice chuckled darkly. "My arms are fully restored, my powers are doubling by the minute... and then, I'll make my move! Just try to stop me, you pathetic Heroes of Light. You too, _Palutena!"_ She said while laughing evilly

* * *

 **What?**

 **You thought Medusa wasn't coming back, even though I've foreshadowed it a few times?**

 **Tsk tsk tsk!**

 **I jest, I jest.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one, followed by an announcement.**

 **I don't think I'm emotionally ready for that one, but I'll power through it!**


	10. One Last Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" Yoshiko asked as she was getting tucked in.

"Sure, what do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear more about Sabrina's adventures!"

"Ah, Sabrina… let's see… where was I on that?"

"You were at the part where Sabrina and her friends helped Natsu and Gajeel take down Laxus!"

"Ah yes… I was at _that_ part. Well, after Sabrina and her friends took down Laxus, they were on their way to the Gummi Ship when something happened that caused them to stay in Magnolia for a little longer. Are you sure you want to hear more? It's not be for the faint of heart." He said with a smug grin.

"I wanna hear it!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Worldwalker chuckled. "As they walked toward the Gummi Ship-"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Seven Years later…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

A now 13 year old Yoshiko walked out of the house, stretching. "Alright, let's see what's going around town!" She grinned and walked off. Her red hair was now a bit longer and was up to her shoulders, she had a blue T-shirt with a Kyogre on it and was wearing ripped up jeans, complete with tennis shoes. She also had Fire Flower earrings on.

She wandered around the town, humming to herself and happily waving to the residents before looking at the information board near the square. "Let's see… what do we got here?" She asked.

Something about a bowling competition with the Koopas the following Saturday, a banquet that the king and queen were hosting at the park in just a few days, a golfing tournament with the Mario Bros, Peach, Daisy and Bowser in a few hours, just the normal stuff.

"Boring…" Yoshiko sighed as she wandered around the back of the information board, hoping to find some juicy gossip.

"Did you know? The princess has a boyfriend! Ah, young love!"

"Ha. The princess has a conversation with someone and already people think that she's dating." Yoshiko chuckled.

"There's a Boo wandering around in Luigi's house! Why does he still keep it around?"

Yoshiko sighed. "It's a Misdreavus, knucklehead." She said.

"Help wanted: I need a new home for me and my crew! Meet me at Bloo Bay Beach at Prism Island – A Pirate"

"Ooooh! That looks interesting!" She grinned as she ran back home and opened the door, only to realize that no one was home. "…Oh that's right, I slept in." She said, giggling to herself, remembering that her father and her sister Alex went on a vacation, her mother was visiting Kaguya and Dark Pit, Hikari was out somewhere with Icarus, and Rosalina is at her Observatory checking out the stars… while she had no idea where Syrena was at. "I'll just leave a note." She said as she went to go grab a sticky note and wrote it down on the table.

"Went to go pay a friend a visit. I'll be back soon! – Love, Yoshiko."

"Hmm…" Yoshiko went into Hikari's room where she saw some of the armor that she wore during her adventures. "I'm sure sis won't mind if I borrowed one of her outfits." She giggled and then proceeded to wear it. "Hehehe! Perfect fit!" She smiled and then as she set out, she remembered what her father told her about Sabrina.

"Heh, I should definitely ask her to go on an adventure with her." She smiled as she made a portal and ran into it.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hau'oli City (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Yoshiko wandered around Melemele Island as she excitedly walked over to Sabrina's house with a grin. Oh, how she wished for this her whole life! She finally gets to meet her idol!

She kept going, her heart was beating faster and faster as she got closer to the house. There was a small part of her that thought she might be in Destiny Islands, but first, she'll try out _this_ home.

She proceeded to get closer and looked up on the roof to see a Greninja meditating. _This is it!_ She thought as she walked over and knocked on the door, and then the door opened to reveal a beautiful young lady… but it wasn't Sabrina.

Oh no, this was actually Rose; her hair was in a ponytail and was all silver with no blue streak in sight, she had a silver T-shirt on with a Pikachu on it holding what looks to be Palutena's Bow, and she was also wearing a long blue skirt that was down to her calves and was wearing sandals. She also had earrings that looked a lot like Nepgear's symbol.

Let's just say… that she was basically the spitting image of her mother.

"Hey Sabrina!" Yoshiko waved.

"Uh… I'm not actually Sabrina. I'm her daughter, Rose."

Yoshiko's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just that… you look so much like your mother and-"

Rose giggled. "It's fine. Everyone keeps telling me that." She said.

"Who's at the door, sis?" Maria Jr. walked over, her red hair straight and down to her shoulders, as she wore a blue shirt that had "Don't mess with me, I know how to scream" and in the back it said "And I'm not afraid to use it." She also wore some ripped up jeans and some tennis shoes. She had some red earrings on.

Needless to say, she was the spitting image of her birth mother, Maria.

"Um, I think her name's… um… I think I've seen her before… Yoshika…?" She asked.

"Yoshi _ko_." Yoshiko corrected.

"Oh, right." Rose chuckled.

"Is your mother here by chance?" Yoshiko asked.

"She's at the Melemele Meadow." Maria Jr. replied.

"Can you take me to her?" She asked. "I… have no idea where she is."

"Sure." Rose nodded as she spread her wings out, as they were folded behind her back.

"What's with the wings?" Yoshiko asked.

"It was a birthday present." Rose explained. "They _were_ wings that I could easily take off and put back on, but let's just say… they were infused into my skin and now it's permanent."

"Oh, that sucks."

Rose laughed. "You kidding? Flying around is awesome!" She said as she flew up and grabbed Yoshiko by the arms. "Hang on to something!"

"WHOA!" She yelled as she was taken up as Maria Jr. followed the two. "Holy crap, I'm actually flying!" She exclaimed and then looked at Maria Jr. "So, did she get birthday wings?"

"No… she got them when she was killed." Rose said, sighing a little. "But she was revived."

"Revived into an angel. My boyfriend was revived into an angel as well." Maria Jr. said.

"I don't know who killed you, nor do I WANT to know. I'm sorry you died."

"It's fine. Never bothered me anyway." Maria Jr. smiled as they landed in the meadow.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Melemele Meadow (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Wow… that was awesome." Yoshiko grinned.

"It was." Rose smiled.

Yoshiko noticed someone in the corner of her eye, an older woman sitting in the meadow, with a few Oricorio were dancing around next to her, and a Musharna resting next to her, in fact, a certain Latias was lying on the ground next to her, looking like she hadn't aged a day. Well, to be fair, she _is_ a Legendary Pokemon.

This older woman just so happened to be none other than Sabrina, as her hair didn't have her ponytail anymore and now down to her shoulders, with a few gray hairs in the sides of her blue hair, while she was wearing a blue T-shirt that had the Falchion in the middle with a Fire Emblem symbol on the right sleeve and she also wore purple shorts that had the Fairy Tail logo on the right pant leg and wore tennis shoes.

In fact, she was also wearing glasses.

"Sabrina?" Yoshiko asked.

"…Hmm?" Sabrina turned to look at her.

"Oh! My father never told me you were wearing glasses." Yoshiko said.

Sabrina chuckled with a sad sigh. "That's what happens as you get old…" She said. "In fact, you start going downhill as soon as you go into your 50's." She said.

Indeed… she was at least 50 years old at this point. (Just for the curious ones: Rose is 18 and Maria Jr is 22)

"In fact, my husband threw his back out recently, my brother just got arthritis… and my sister-in-law has been getting a lot sleepier lately. Don't get me started on my other family members…"

Latias sighed. "I'm glad I don't have these problems…" She muttered.

"Age does not bold well for humans." Musharna whispered.

"It doesn't matter… it was bound to happen eventually." Sabrina said as she got up… well, at least she attempted to as her daughters, Latias and Musharna helped her up. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome." Rose smiled, although she sounded a bit sad.

"You know… I was coming to ask you if you wanted to go on an adventure with me. I've always dreamed of going on an adventure with my idol." She said.

"…Really, I'm your idol?" Sabrina tilted her head.

"Yes! My father has told me a lot of your adventures."

Sabrina smiled. "That's nice." She said.

"And I really want you to go with me!" Yoshiko smiled. "You can bring your kids along, if you want!"

"What is it?"

"I dunno, but I'm guessing it's sea travel." Yoshiko said and then explained the ordeal.

"Hmm… a pirate, huh." Sabrina mused as she smirked. "Heh, as if age has stopped me before!" She said as she summoned Soul of Gensokyo. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yay!" Yoshiko exclaimed. "Come on, the pirate is at Bloo Bay Beach!" She said.

"Bloo Bay Beach? …That's at Prism Island." Sabrina said and then chuckled. "Well, I've always liked Color Splash more than Sticker Star." She said. "First, we gotta let my husband know." She added as they nodded.

* * *

 _Back at Sabrina's home…_

"Hey Riku!" Sabrina went over to him as he was resting in his chair.

"Hmm?"

"I'm about to head out with someone named Yoshiko, who is Worldwalker's daughter. She wants to take me somewhere with her, along with our kids."

Riku sighed. "If only I didn't throw my back out, I'd accompany you."

Sabrina frowned. "Me too… how you feeling?"

"In agonizing pain…"

Sabrina winced. "Sorry…"

"It's alright." Riku said.

Sabrina went over to him. "Feel better soon, alright?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're not wearing your ponytail today." Riku pointed out.

"I didn't feel like wearing one today." Sabrina said. "See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." He smiled, kissing her before they headed out.

"Alright, I told my aunt and uncle and… well, Sora's more interested in food right now and Kairi's taking a nap." Rose said.

Maria Jr. sighed. "I feel bad for them… how's Satoru and Saki doing?"

"Not well…" Rose sighed.

"Well… nothing we can do about it."

"Don't worry about us." Sabrina said with a reassuring smile and then looked at the portal that Yoshiko made and then another portal opened up as they turned to see a much older Isaac, Tristina and a teenage Roy, who seemed to have some facial hair growing on his upper lip as they were guided by Latias. "…Honey, you need to shave."

"Seriously, grandma?" Roy sighed, causing Tristina to giggle.

"We men refuse to shave, thank you very much." Isaac said.

"Except you can't grow facial hair to save your life." Tristina winked.

"Why was I cursed to wear a smooth baby face…" Isaac sighed, causing Sabrina and the others to laugh.

"Alright, let's go!" Yoshiko said as they ran in the portal straight for Bloo Bay Beach.

 **End BGM**

As they arrived at Bloo Bay Beach, they wandered around the area, looking for said pirate as they then discovered a ship in the distance as they wandered over to it. "This must be the pirate ship." Latias said as they walked over to it, but as they did, the wind started to pick up and formed a small tornado in front of them, forming into a familiar skull.

 **BGM: Cortez's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Who dares to get close to my ship?!"

"…Cortez?" Sabrina, Isaac, Tristina, Rose and Maria Jr asked.

"…Wait a minute…" Cortez looked at them. "You're those amigos that helped me out those many months ago!"

"Odd, I don't remember that." Sabrina said. "…Man, I _must_ be losing my mind."

"Ah, don't worry about it! What can I do for you?"

"We're going to help you find a new home!" Yoshiko said. "I was the one who saw your request in Toad Town."

"You did? I was hoping someone would notice it!" Cortez said. "I have been searching a home for quite some time now ever since my island had blown up during the Fuzzy situation. Seven years to be precise."

"So, you want us to find a new island for you?"

"Exactly. I'd do it myself, but I need a good navigator… and my crew aren't exactly good… navigators, to be exact." He said, referring to the Embers. "Hop aboard, amigos! We set sail!"

"Alright!" Yoshiko nodded as they climbed aboard Cortez's ship as Cortez got to the wheel.

"You amigos ready? Let's set sail to the big ocean blue!" Cortez said.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: The Great Sea (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD)**

"Uh… hi…" Isaac said, looking at a few Embers curiously looking at him as they were looking at the vast ocean in front of them, while Cortez decided to sing a song all by himself… not that he didn't mind as it was because he was the only one who knew the song by himself. Oh, if only his fiery crew knew how to talk… or the humans would be willing to sing along.

"Man, this is so exciting!" Yoshiko exclaimed. "To think that I'm on an adventure with Sabrina and her family!" She grinned. "Well, okay, some of her family, but still!"

"She's a little excited." Roy said.

"Heh, we all were when we were on our first adventure." Isaac said. "Hell, it got to your grandmother's head one time and nearly got herself killed by Sephiroth."

"Really?!"

"Hey! Who told you that?!" Sabrina asked as Latias whistled. "Oh come on, really?!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for Sora, you wouldn't be here." Latias told her.

"…Fair point." Sabrina muttered before sighing. "I can't believe that got to my head."

"Well, at least it didn't get to your head anymore." Isaac chuckled.

"Oh! Oh! I see an island up ahead!" Yoshiko exclaimed.

"Ooooh!" Cortez smirked. "New home, here we come!" He said as they got close to it, which was none other than just one small island with a palm tree on it.

"…You weren't going for any small islands, were you?" Yoshiko asked.

"Nope. I'm looking for a big one." Cortez replied.

"Oh good." She said as the ship took off once more, sailing through the ocean blue before the day turned into night, with Cortez still sailing away and the Embers roaming around the ship, while below deck were the heroes getting themselves comfy for the night.

 **End BGM**

"So… I want to know more about you." Yoshiko said as she was sitting in a bed across from Sabrina.

"Oh? What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Hobbies, favorite places… Favorite things to do… you know, anything!"

Sabrina smiled. "Well, I do love playing video games, watching anime and reading manga and such, but I put those aside for whenever I have anything to do with family. I always said: Family first." She said. "My mother always told me that when I was growing up."

"You still do all of that in your old age?" Yoshiko giggled.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old. I'm just… mature with a lot of wisdom, let's go with that." Sabrina giggled back as Yoshiko quietly laughed. "Anyway... what else do you want to know?"

"Yeah, why'd you stop going on adventures?"

Sabrina sighed. "Well, there's a time that you just need to settle down and enjoy life." She said. "I thought maybe my life would finally slow down after destroying Maleficent and Xehanort, but then this Legion of Darkness and Malevolent Seven threw a wrench in the plans. Being kidnapped wasn't fun… nor was being killed by Mephiles, thrown into space by Homura… a lot of things happened." She sighed. "All that adventuring… just takes a lot out of you. I feel as if those battles I had took its toll on me. The sad thing was, I was only 38 when we killed Unicron."

"Oh my…"

"Everyone felt it after a few days, but we recovered through it. The sad thing was… it took a toll on all of us."

"I imagine so." She nodded.

"It also took a huge toll on my kids. In fact, it took a toll on all of them." She said, looking at a bed that had Rose, who, unknown to them, had her eyes opened while facing the wall. She looked a bit… sad. "No one should've experienced anything like that, not even at a young age."

"What happened?"

"Xehanort happened. He made his move right when our kids turned 13 and got their own Keyblades. Isaac was the last one to receive one when Xehanort made his move. Sure, Xehanort was an old fart at that point and was likely dying of old age, but he was too tough for them, especially Isaac. But… we managed to finally best him, killing him and wiping him away from existence. I thought maybe… they wouldn't have to deal with anymore ugliness for a long time, especially when I was pregnant with Rose after we killed Xehanort."

"Then this Legion happened?"

"…The Legion kidnapped us parents. They didn't do anything to us except to torture us watching our young ones get themselves killed while we watched and did nothing. You'd think it wouldn't take them long, but it took several months just to get us back. Some of them were almost giving up, wondering what was the point…" She sighed. "What broke _my_ heart was when it was too much for Rose and she wanted me and Riku… but we weren't there, so we had to watch our little girl crying while some complete strangers had to calm her down."

"Yikes…"

"By the time we finally got to us… the damage was already done." Sabrina said. "We weren't there to guide them, counsel them, give them direction unlike the last time we did when Xehanort was around. Hell… it was already too late for Rose and Maria Jr. Maria Jr. was killed along with her friend named Light… but they were revived shortly afterward, but Rose… she had other things in her mind."

"And what was that?"

"Immortality." Sabrina said. "You'd think a little five to six year old wouldn't know that word, but… it kept bothering her, especially when some villains kept telling her that Rose would live forever, watching her loved ones die as she kept living."

"…Oh my gosh… those fiends…"

"Indeed… and I wasn't there to protect her. Everyone else tried to protect her from the things that I wished that she didn't see, but they couldn't do it all. No matter how many times they tried, there was something that always managed to scar Rose. She constantly had nightmares… and was I there? No. I don't blame them for trying to protect Rose… I blame the Legion and Malevolent Seven for destroying her innocent mind." She sighed. "And… I blame myself."

"Huh? Why do you blame yourself?"

"Because I wasn't fully alert the night I was kidnapped. They held Riku hostage and I did _nothing._ My kids were asleep, Minene and Yuno tried to stop them, but they were already gone. I didn't do anything… I didn't attack Slade or Orochimaru… I was too afraid of what they'd do to Riku… I never even thought about trying to attack them and do something that would force them to retreat. I did absolutely _nothing_ to protect my husband _or_ myself… and my kids got into a nasty war because of that… and it wasn't just my kids either."

"Sabrina, you shouldn't blame yourself." Yoshiko said. "It's not exactly… healthy, you know?"

"I know… brooding isn't me… but I still kick myself sometimes for choosing to do nothing. It's haunted me for years." She sighed. "The fact that all of us is still alive over the Legion and Malevolent Seven is a fucking miracle…" She muttered to herself.

Yoshiko awkwardly rubbed her arm. "So… tell me about Rose."

"Rose? She's sweet, kind, extremely loving and forgiving… I'm amazed that through it all, her personality hasn't changed much at all. The same goes for my adoptive daughter."

"Adoptive?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yeah, Maria Jr. was adopted into our family. She lived… a horrible life in her home world, and her birth parents, through death, requested that we'd look after Maria Jr… and we did. Sure, she was quiet and very shy, but she opened up and became this badass girl that we all know and love. In fact, she has this superpower that when she screams, it sends out a shockwave that will most likely kill you if you're in the way."

"So, like Black Canary?"

Sabrina chuckled. "I suppose, but take it down a few decibels and you got my daughter." She said.

"So… are they planning on staying with you for a while, since they're both immortal at this point?"

Sabrina sighed sadly. "No. In just a few days, they're going to be living in an alternate version of Skyworld." She said. "Rose and Maria Jr. not only have immortality, but they also have HDD."

"HD whatsit?"

"Hard Drive Divinity, I believe." She said. "Long story short, it's what made them immortal in the first place, turning them into goddesses… and at such a young age too. Rose is basically a human goddess and Maria Jr. is more of an angel goddess, if you will."

"I bet they're going to be great goddesses!" Yoshiko smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling them… but I feel as if one of them doesn't want to leave just yet… and who can blame her?" She asked, looking at Rose who was not actually asleep at all, as a tear escaped from Rose's eye, her lip was trembling too. "She's scared… she doesn't want to leave. As soon as she turned 18 just about a few days ago, she might have got into a state of depression over this."

"The thought of leaving home is scary…" Yoshiko said.

"Yes, and she's afraid she'll lose me." She explained. "I'm getting older and both of them stopped aging physically at the age of 18, but they don't stop aging mentally."

"So, how old is Maria Jr?"

"She's 22."

"So she's four years older, nice."

"Yeah, and she's been guiding and helping Rose out, just like any big sister would. I guess you can say she's as protective of her like me. Rose is the same way with her big sister if anything harmed her." Sabrina said and looked at a distant bed, with Isaac snoring away and Tristina sleeping soundly. "Isaac was always like that with Rose, but ever since he moved out and got himself married, he passed the torch to Maria Jr." She giggled. "It's so cute."

Yoshiko smiled. "Yeah, it sure is." She said.

* * *

 _Late into the night…_

Rose still found herself trying to sleep, but listening to her mother's conversation with Yoshiko had her fully awake, and sad. She got up and took a deep breath… and walked outside, walking near her sister's bed as she walked upstairs.

"Sis…?" Maria Jr. groggily rubbed her eye and walked upstairs to find Rose at the front (Is it bow?) of the ship. "Sis, what's wrong?" She asked, walking toward her while Cortez was sailing away, seeing the two.

"Hmm…" He mused.

 **BGM: Sad Girl (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"I can't do this…" Rose quietly said, silently sobbing.

"Can't do what?" Maria Jr. asked.

"I can't do this!" She exclaimed as she turned around, tears running down her cheek. "You think I'm ready for something like this?! In just a few days, we're about to leave our mother and start living in Skyworld! You think I wanted this to happen?!"

Maria Jr. sighed. "If you weren't immortal, you'd still move out, right?"

"I would… but, look! I touched that damned CPU Memory just to help Nepgear snap out of it! You did the same!" She said. "And look what happened! We're both immortal!"

"…Technically, I'm already dead, just revived as an angel." Maria Jr. said.

"You know what I mean!" Rose exclaimed. "We're both going to live forever while we watch our loved ones die! That includes our family!"

"Rose…" Maria Jr. quietly said.

"I've been dealing with depression ever since I turned 18! You think I wanted this?! NO!"

"…You've been holding this in, haven't you?"

"…Yes… maybe…" Rose turned around. "You wouldn't know…"

"Hey, I'm scared too. But you know why I didn't leave when I turned 18?"

"…Why…?"

"Because I wanted to go together with you. I've waited so we can go together. Hell, Light is wanting to go together as well. Horus is the only one in Skyworld, waiting for his love to come to his arms." She said. "I mean, you've dated him for years, and now he's waiting for you. He was at your birthday party and he said that he'd wait for you in Skyworld… and just in a few days, you're going to see him."

"But… you said you were scared."

"I am… but I'd be more scared if we didn't go in together." She said.

"Sis…" Rose said, her tears falling even harder and fell to her knees. "I… I don't know what to do…" She said, crying as Maria Jr knelt down.

"Hey, come here." She said, opening her arms as Rose leaned in and Maria Jr. hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek. "It's going to be okay, I'll be right there for you if you need me. You know that, right?"

"Yes… I do…" Rose sobbed, crying into her chest as Maria Jr. held her, a tear escaping her while she was looking out at the stars while holding her little sister.

"You two have such a sisterly bond, it brings a tear to my eye." A voice said solemnly as Maria Jr. looked to see Cortez. "Well, if I _can_ cry, that is. Pirates don't cry, after all." He chuckled and floated over to them, not looking at them.

"Who's steering the ship?"

"Nobody. There's no wind or waves in this part of the ocean, so I thought I'd come and chat." He said. "It seems like you have a heavy life ahead of you."

"Yeah, we sure do." Maria Jr. nodded.

"Hmm… what was that about immortality?" He asked as she explained it to him about what happened to the both of them while Rose was trying to calm herself down. "I see… that's a heavy burden for two young ladies."

"I know."

"I know what that's like. I died a very long time ago, and yet here I am, a floating skull still alive and finding a new home. Most of the time, the undead have one last thing to do before they go out in peace, but as for me, I don't care. I may be cursed to be undead, but if it means sailing the seas for the rest of my life, then so be it. Sailing is what gives me joy in my cursed undead life."

"…Where are you getting at?"

Cortez seemed to smile. "Don't think of this immortality as a curse. Think of it as a golden opportunity. You make new friends, you can do pretty much anything if you set your mind to it. You're worried about your mother, correct?"

"Y-yes…" Rose said.

"Don't be. Think about what's on the life ahead. That's what she'd want. After all, you two are her legacy, a legacy that's immortal and will continue living on." Cortez said. "She doesn't want to see her loved ones sad. She wants to see them live on happily and not depressed, you know? Think of this legacy as a fire. Keep it strong and you'll be happy as you can be, despite your immortality. Have the fire weaken, though… and it won't be as productive, you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." Maria Jr. nodded. "We shouldn't dwell in the past and look into the future."

"Exactly, amigo! Every mother wants their children to be happy and your mother is no different. Yes, it will be sad when she passes on, but that's life. She _wants_ her children to be happy, immortal or not." Cortez said. "Why, just think of all the possibilities you can do as a goddess."

"I'll… try…" Rose sniffed.

"That's exactly what I want to hear!" Cortez chuckled. "Now, why don't you two get some shut eye? The sun is about to come up soon."

"Alright." Maria Jr. said as the girls walked together, holding hands in the process while Cortez returned to the wheel, causing him to chuckle.

"I guess I found the art of pep talking." He laughed.

 **End BGM**

As they returned to their beds, Maria Jr. looked at her little sister. "Hey sis, why don't you sleep with me? I'll help you fall asleep."

"You do that all the time." Rose said.

"Hey, it's what sisters do." She said, winking at her as she took Rose to her bed and they both lay on the bed, and Maria Jr. proceeded to stroke Rose's wings, as it proceeded to soothe Rose.

"I love you, sis…" Rose quietly said before falling asleep.

"I love you too." Maria Jr. said, kissing her on the forehead as she continued to stroke her wings as Rose wrapped her arm around her sister and continued to sleep as she smiled. "There's that smile of yours." She whispered and soon feel asleep, unaware that, in her sleep, Sabrina was smiling.

"I'm proud of you girls." She whispered as she continued to sleep.

* * *

 _Later in the morning…_

"Land ho!" Cortez exclaimed as they were closing in on an island. "Oh, and it's a big island! I like the looks of it already!" He said as they parked the ship near the sand as they hopped off.

"Ooooh, we should definitely look around!" Yoshiko grinned.

"Exactly what I was going to say." Cortez said as he whistled as they turned to see bones flying directly at them before he built himself his body, complete with legs! "Ah, I needed to stretch my legs for a bit." He said, causing them to laugh as they walked through the island, their weapons at the ready in case if they were attacked.

"Hmm! This seems like a nice spot for your home." Yoshiko said.

"Yes… it does, but I feel as if it belongs to someone else." Cortez said. "But I wonder who…" He wondered before they heard something as they turned to see a lot of Heartless approaching them, complete with a few angry Boos and Broozers.

"Heartless?!" Rose exclaimed.

"We're invading some spirit's home… and the Heartless seemed to be here as well!" Cortez said, rolling up his non-existent sleeves. "In the name of pirates, I'll destroy every single one of you!" He said as a lot of Embers came to join Cortez. "Look alive, we've got a fight to do!"

 **BGM: Boss - Cortez (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Sabrina!" Latias cued as she nodded, as she proceeded to Mega Evolve Latias. "Alright, let's go!"

Sabrina had Soul of Gensokyo out as she ran forward and proceeded to take down the Shadows and Soldiers with ease as a Large Body came running toward her along with a few Deserters as she turned around and backflipped, proceeding to use Thundaga on them to destroy them while Latias unleashed Draco Meteor on a few Tailbunkers to destroy them.

Yoshiko's hand proceeded to burn itself. "Alright, time to show what _I_ can do!" She said, proceeding to throw some fire at them. "Thank you, Hikari, for teaching me a few tricks!" She said.

"Yah! Hyah!" Cortez said, slashing the Boos and Broozers with ease. "Avast, ya scurvy mutts!" He said, as the Embers proceeded to burn some Neoshadows.

Rose proceeded to fly in the air and aimed her Keyblade at a few Rabid Dogs and Dark Balls heading straight for Isaac who was a bit preoccupied with some Poison Flowers. "Stay down!" She said, unleashing Ragnarok to cause serious damage to them while Maria Jr. screamed at a few Broozers before turning around and using Strike Raid on an Invisible and an Orcus.

Tristina noticed that Roy was having some difficulty with some Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsody's and some Broozers as they he was dodging their attacks but couldn't last a single hit on them. "Let me help!" She said, proceeding to transform into her Wolf form and proceeded to rip the Heartless to shreds.

"…My mother's a werewolf?!" Roy asked.

"Oh come on, we told you this when you were seven!" Isaac said, destroying some Dire Plants and easily taking out a Novashadow.

"I wasn't really paying much attention!"

"Oh, NOW you tell us?!" Isaac exclaimed while Tristina only shrugged and proceeded to rip apart any Heartless that got in the way.

Latias smirked when she saw her opponent, an Avalanche, fall before her. "Take this!" She exclaimed, unleashing Dragon Breath on it to destroy it. "Ha! Easy!" She smirked and took off, while Sabrina quickly used Ars Arcanum and Sonic Blade on Soldiers, Poison Plants, and a few Neoshadows with ease as she quickly rolled to the side and used Triple Blizzaga on some Red Nocturnes, then she ran to take down Bolt Towers, Armored Knights, a Zip Slasher and a Chill Ripper, but she noticed Cortez was taking care of them.

"I'll send ya to Davy Jones' locker!" He exclaimed.

"…Never mind!" Sabrina said as she took off.

Rose slashed a Flare Note and quickly took care of more Soldiers as she ran to take care of a Wyvern, but she noticed it had a shield over it and then noticed a Barrier Master nearby. "Sis!"

"I see it!" Maria Jr. said as she proceeded to scream at it to destroy it before they quickly took care of the Heartless together while Yoshiko proceeded to destroy several Angel Stars and Blizzard Plants with several streams of fire before she was surrounded by more Angel Stars.

"Alright… that's it!" She said as she jumped up. "PHOENIX STRIKE!" She yelled, quickly burning them alive as they kept battling the Heartless while also getting rid of the Boos and Broozers, as there was one final Heartless that appeared… which was none other than a Darkside.

"…Does he ever give up?" Maria Jr. asked.

"No. He's always been an idiot." Sabrina said as they proceeded to quickly destroy him before the battle was over.

 **End BGM**

"Great job, mateys!" Cortez said. "Now, let's continue exploring this island!"

"Yeah!" Yoshiko exclaimed.

"Come on, mom, let's-… Mom?!" Isaac exclaimed as they turned to see Sabrina on her knees, panting… and looking quite pained.

"You… you guys go on without me… I'll catch up…" She panted.

"You sure?" Rose asked with concern.

"I'll… be fine sweetie." She forced a smile. "Just go…"

"But-"

Maria Jr. grabbed her arm and whispered in Rose's ear as her eyes widened and then nodded. "Alright, we'll go." She said as they walked off, concern in their eyes, but Latias stuck to her.

"Need a minute to catch your breath?" Latias asked.

"Yeah…" She nodded as she got up and found a rock for her to sit on and then proceeded to sit on it. "I haven't fought like that in a long time… but…" She looked at Soul of Gensokyo.

"You overexerted yourself."

"Tell me about it." Sabrina said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the wind blow through her hair. "I wouldn't be so out of breath but… I'm already old." She then took another deep breath. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Don't say that. You still got some fight left in you."

"You kidding? I honestly doubt it." She said, putting her Keyblade away and then suddenly she felt her hair being played with. "Latias, what are you doing?"

"Fixing your hair up. I'm always used to that ponytail of yours." She said as she put a band through the hair. "There we go!" She smiled.

"Thanks." Sabrina chuckled and then sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, as she was starting to reminisce all about her life.

 **BGM: Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

From her little kid days…

 _"Mommy! Look at what I drew for you!"_

 _"Oh, Sabrina, it's beautiful!"_

 _"Sabrina! Why are you injured?"_

 _"Some big bully hurt my little brother. I decided to rough him up."_

 _"Oh… here, let me wash the both of you up."_

 _"Daddy! Sora got stung by a wasp!"_

 _"Hang on, let me get the med kit!"_

 _"Hey sis, check this out!"_

 _"Ooooh, what's that? Nin… tendo? What's a Nintendo? And why does it have 64 on it?"_

 _"Who cares! It looks amazing!_

 _"It sure does… oh, and look what's next to it! It's a… Game… Boy?"_

 _"Sabrina, what are you thinking?"_

 _"I wanna try out the Nintendo 64… along with the Game Boy!"_

 _"Wahoo! Beat ya!"_

 _"No fair! You threw that shell at me!"_

 _"Winner, your sister!"_

 _"I'm gonna beat you next game!"_

 _"Hey, Sora… did you hear about that new game called Super Smash Bros?"_

 _"Eh, never heard of it."_

 _"I wanna play it."_

 _"Suit yourself."_

 _"Kids! It's time for dinner!"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _"Hey Sabrina, have you ever heard of this boy named Riku? He just moved in the other day."_

 _"Riku?"_

 _"Yes. He has silver hair."_

 _"Hmm, I'll probably have to meet him some day."_

 _"Hi, I'm Riku."_

 _"I'm Sabrina."_

 _"…You're cute… I-I-I mean…! You have cute hair…!"_

 _"*giggle* I think you're cute too!"_

 _"Y-you really think so?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Soooo, when are you two getting married?"_

 _"SORA!"_

 _"OW! My head! Hey look, you're blushing!"_

 _"Am not!"_

 _"Are too!"_

 _"Am not!"_

 _"You two are so… weird. I like it!"_

Sabrina smiled, chuckling to herself as she then thought of her teenage years…

 _"What anime are you into this time? First it was Naruto, then it was this… Sgt. Frog… thing… then it was Fullmetal Alchemist, now what are you-…. Fairy Tail?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm watching Fairy Tail. A friend recommended it to me."_

 _"…Suit yourself. It's got such a girly name."_

 _"That's what you think, bro."_

 _"Hey Sabrina, you still fantasizing about wanting to join Fairy Tail? Ha ha!"_

 _"Oh, buzz off, Riku!"_

 _"…What's her problem?"_

 _"You heard about that girl that appeared a few years ago? What was her name again?"_

 _"Kairi… I think."_

 _"Thanks, sis!"_

 _"What, you have a crush on her?"_

 _"…HEY!"_

 _"Ha ha! OW! My head…"_

 _"It's not funny!"_

 _"Hey, you asked mom if she was an angel who fell from heaven!"_

 _"I… I… I don't remember saying that!"_

To going on her first adventure…

 _"I just can't wait… once we set sail, it'll be great…"_

 _"Donald Duck!"_

 _"Name's Goofy!"_

 _"I'm Latias!"_

 _"Welcome to the guild!"_

 _"Our friends are our power!"_

 _"…That was a bit cheesy there, bro."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"There's no way we'll let you take Kairi's heart!"_

 _"KINGDOM HEARTS! FILL ME… WITH THE POWER OF DARKNESS!"_

 _"…Take care of her…"_

To her second adventure…

 _"Hey Sabrina… do you like Riku?"_

 _"What?! Of course not! I hate every fiber of his being! Ugh…"_

 _"You're blushing. You're in denial. You liiiike him!"_

 _"I do not! Ugh, he's become such a douchebag when we were in our teenage years!"_

 _"You DO like him, sis. I can tell that you won't stop thinking about him."_

 _"Wh-what makes you say that?"_

 _"I can see it in your eyes. You're worried about him."_

 _"I'm not worried about him! If I ever see him again, I'm kicking him in the crotch!"_

 _"Hey Donald, is there an anime term for what Sabrina is doing?"_

 _"How should I know, Goofy?"_

 _"I got one! Tsundere! My sister taught me that."_

 _"I'm not a tsundere, dummy!"_

To her very first kiss with Riku…

 _"So, sis, what was it like?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"How was your first kiss with Riku?"_

 _"It was… nice. Not how I pictured my first kiss would be at the Castle That Never Was, but it'll do."_

 _"Tell me… are you in love with Riku? You can't stop thinking about him since we got back."_

 _"I'm not in love!"_

 _"Sabrina…"_

 _"…Okay, maybe a little bit. Stop folding your arms. Don't give me that dorky smug look! Okay, FINE! I'm in love with him!"_

 _"I knew it! You love him!"_

 _"Yes… I do love him. I guess… maybe I hated him because I cared so much for him…"_

 _"That doesn't make sense, but I guess you're being cheesy there."_

 _"Hey!"_

To her getting married…

 _"I pronounce you, husband and wife!"_

 _"Alright, let's start the dance!"_

 _"Natsu! Let's not get TOO crazy!"_

 _"Hey, Riku… there's something I want to tell you."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Your fly is undone."_

 _"WHAT?! I thought I… oh, very funny. You got me."_

 _"I couldn't help it! *giggle*"_

Sabrina giggled at the thought, before thinking about her starting a family.

 _"Mommy! Look what I made!"_

 _"Oh, it's beautiful, Isaac! I love it."_

 _"I love you so much!"_

 _"I love you too, sweetie."_

 _"Yeah, I get it, Selphie. You put the flour in the dough and-… uh, be right back. Minene, what are you doing sitting in the front porch?"_

 _"…Can I… stay here for a while?"_

 _"Huh? What for?"_

 _"It's just… my home was destroyed by… Xehanort… and my family is…"_

 _"What?! Minene, I'm so sorry…"_

 _"*sob* I don't know what to do…"_

 _"You can stay as long as you like. My house is your house."_

 _"Thank you…"_

 _"Hey Yuno!"_

 _"Sabrina? What's up?"_

 _"I was just wondering… since your home is destroyed as well, I was wondering if you want to stay at our place."_

 _"What? But… you know how I get!"_

 _"Who cares? All I see is a woman who never backs down from anything, and honestly, your yandere thing is so… amazing."_

 _"You… think so?"_

 _"Yeah. So, do you want- oh!"_

 _"You don't know how much this means to me… thank you…"_

 _"Anytime, Yuno… welcome to the family."_

 _"Well, I guess we have a crazy aunt in the family now."_

 _"Ha! You say that like it's a bad thing, Isaac!"_

 _"I guess I am… heh…"_

 _"Mommy~! Look what I made for big brother~!"_

 _"Oh, he'll love this! It's so cute!"_

 _"*giggle* Thank you!"_

 _"I'm just… immortal and I… I'm still bothered by this. I don't know what to do… I'm going to outlive all of my friends and family and… and… I don't know what to do anymore…!"_

 _"Honey…"_

 _"Mommy… I… I don't know what to do…"_

 _"Come here. Regardless of you being immortal now, you're still my beautiful daughter… and nothing will ever change that. I may not be around forever, but I just want you to know, that no matter what happens I will still love you. Nothing will ever change that."_

 _"*Sob* Mommy… I… love you…!"_

 _"I love you too, sweetie. We all love you and there's nothing in this universe that will make me stop loving you."_

 _"Here mom, we made this for you."_

 _"Oh! Maria Jr… this is beautiful! I love it!"_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _"Come here!"_

 _"Ack! Ow ow ow ow ow! What is this, a noogie?!"_

 _"Yes, it is! *giggle* Does it hurt?"_

 _"No… in fact…"_

 _"Hey! Hey! No! Not right there! Ha ha ha! No! I'm too ticklish right there! Ack!"_

Sabrina smiled, chuckling to herself as a tear ran down her cheek as she wiped it away. All of those good memories she had, and now here she was, middle aged and feeling nostalgic already. She often wondered where the time went. She would always laugh at the fact that she would never get old at a young age, but now here she is. "Alright, let's go."

"You ready?" Latias asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded as she attempted to get up. "Nnngh… a little help?" She asked, as Latias pulled her up, but then more hands came in and helped her up, as both of their eyes widened, as they realized that her kids never left, nor did Yoshiko or Cortez. They hid behind the trees, waiting for her. "I thought you left without me."

"As if we'd leave an old lady like you by yourself." Isaac said. "We're all in this together, after all."

"A good pirate never leaves his crew behind… nor do they ever run out of rum." Cortez said. "Now come on, let's go back to adventuring!"

Sabrina teared up. "Thank you…" She whispered as they all went off together.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"I officially dub this island, Neo Keelhaul Key!" Cortez declared.

"That's… the dumbest name I've heard." Tristina said.

"Hey, it was either that or Keelhaul Key Deluxe OR Keelhaul Key 2.0."

"Why don't you just dub it 2.8 instead?" Yoshiko deadpanned.

"Bah, that'll never catch on!" Cortez said.

 _You pirates don't have very good naming skills…_ Everyone thought.

"Anyway, you mateys did a good job finding this island for me! It's our new home!" Cortez said. "Thank you so much for everything!"

"You're welcome." Yoshiko smiled and then looked at the others. "I'll take you guys home." She said, opening up two portals. One for Hoenn and one for Alola.

"Thank you." Sabrina said as they walked back into their portals.

"And now, one for me!" Yoshiko said as she walked back into a portal while waving goodbye to Cortez as she snuck back in Hikari's room and put the armor back in the closet. "Hehehe… no one ever noticed!"

"Sis? What are you doing in my room?"

 _Oh shit!_ Yoshiko thought as she turned to see Hikari.

* * *

 _A few days later, in Alola…_

"So… you're all set then?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Maria Jr. nodded.

"I wonder what's taking Rose so long?" She wondered as they heard footsteps to see Rose coming in with her luggage.

"Sorry, I was just… taking one last look in my room."

"It's understandable." Maria Jr. said as there was a knock on the door as she opened it to reveal Light.

"Oh, You girls are ready. I was just about to ask." He chuckled as they all stared into an open portal ahead of them. "Come on, they're all waiting."

"Got it." Maria Jr. nodded and then turned to Sabrina. "Thanks for everything, mom."

"No problem, sweetie." Sabrina said as she hugged the two of them, kissing them on the cheeks. "Now go on and have some fun as goddesses."

"Right." Maria Jr. nodded as they walked off together while Sabrina closed the door but as Light as Maria Jr. entered the portal, Rose hesitated, looking at her house.

* * *

 _Inside the house…_

Sabrina planted her back on the door and slid down before she sat on the ground, looking through the entire house. It was completely empty. Riku was at the doctor, Sora and Kairi were visiting Flare… and the rest of her family were at Destiny Islands.

She was alone… the house felt weird that all her kids were gone. Something inside her felt weird… but she supposed that this was empty nest syndrome.

She leaned her head back on the door, closing her eyes, and hearing the sounds of… sniffling?

She softly smiled. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

 **BGM: Family (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Maybe I am…" Rose said, as she had her back planted against the door too, but outside.

Sabrina still smiled. "I can tell… you don't want to leave me just yet."

"Mom… I…"

"Shhh, don't say anything." She said as she stood up and opened the door as Rose turned around and stood up. "It's okay to be scared."

"Mom…"

Sabrina hugged her tightly, her forehead touching hers. "Don't worry about me. You'll be fine…. You'll be a great goddess… I know you will."

"I… I don't want to leave you…!" Rose sobbed.

"I know you don't." She said, as she lightly kissed her on the forehead. "And that's okay with me… but you shouldn't leave them waiting."

"I don't… know what to do…"

"Just look forward to the future. Don't worry about me." Sabrina said. "I'll be fine… and if you ever need me for something, I'll be here."

"Mom…"

"Everything will be okay." She said. "The only thing that's holding you back from leaving is your fear of leaving me… but don't let that get to you. You're my precious beautiful daughter, and you know that…"

"I… I know…"

"Sweetie…" Sabrina pulled her away. "Everything will be okay." She said, wiping her daughter's tears. "Like I said, if you ever need me, you know where to look. I'll be right here waiting."

"Right…" Rose nodded as she hugged her one last time. "I should be going…"

"And I'll be cheering you on. Now go." She said with a smile as Rose nodded and picked up her luggage. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rose said, pecking her on the cheek and walking straight to the portal, as Sabrina watched her and then she looked at her wrist with a smile.

"Hey, Rose."

"Huh?" She turned around, only to see her mother doing the Fairy Tail sign without saying a word, and pulling a smile. She could hear "I know you can do it!" in her head.

Rose put her hands over her mouth, tears running down her cheeks as she then did the same thing, crying non-stop as Sabrina continued to smile, as a tear ran down her cheek as she turned around and walked through the portal, as it closed behind her as Sabrina lowered her hand.

"I'll miss you." Sabrina quietly said.

* * *

 _In the AR Skyworld…_

"Rose!" Palutena walked over to her. "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah… you too." She said with a sad smile, still crying and then Palutena walked over and hugged her.

"It'll be okay. You can still visit her however you like." She said. "Come on, I'll show you to your house that we made for you."

"Alright…" Rose sniffed, looking at where the portal closed behind her and then walked off.

"She'll be in good hands, Sabrina. Don't you worry about it." She said with a smile and then walked off to guide Rose. "There's a certain someone who's waiting for you."

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

Sabrina sat in a chair and closed her eyes, and took off her glasses… and then began to cry loudly, as she was starting to miss her kids already, and in Rose's new house, once Palutena showed her around and reunited with Horus, she left them alone.

"Rose?" Horus asked, turning to her as she was tearing up and then she fell to her knees and cried loudly as well, as Horus was right there to comfort her, and then Maria Jr and Light walked in and then proceeded to hug the crying Rose.

* * *

 **You know it's gonna be a sad scene when even I start to cry while writing the end of the chapter. That's what happens when you're too attached to your characters...**

 **Now! For my announcement.**

 **For the uninformed and those who don't look at my wall (I really need to keep it secret...) I have an announcement.**

 **New Age of Darkness and Dawn of Chaos were supposed to be a huge send off in my series, but... You all know how that went**

 **It left me... Unsatisfied.**

 **So, in the middle of Dawn of Chaos, I came up with inspiration.**

 **How about... A different ending?**

 **An ending on MY terms.**

 **Something that will have me be completely satisfied.**

 **Two more stories!**

 **What will it be?**

 **Find out! ... Or just look on my wall, it doesn't matter. XP**

 **See ya soon!**


End file.
